In Between Dimensions
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Drabbles based around all my stories, both ones that are completed and in-progress. Goes along with the stories and oneshots: The Meeting, Kidnapping, The Talk, Hi, How are You?, In One Dimension, Along vs Along, Friendly Game, Traditions, Happy Halloween!, This is a Backstory, Beyond This, What Have You Done?, and Death In a Cyborg. To think this all started with a meeting...
1. Summary

**Summary: (Name was changed to IBD in the middle of the story)**

'In Between Dimensions' can be considered a parody fic with somewhat of a plotline, Platyborg is living with Doofenshmirtz after the takeover is over, being able to talk through one of the former dictators modifications and not having any recollection of his past life (and not really caring), he is always up to his usual antics with the attention span of a goldfish, (or in the words of Doofenshmirtz: an intoxicated goldfish) , Doofenshmirtz deals with the cyborg on a regular basis, having to live with and care for him, being his sole 'guardian', Platyborg has admitted to the scientist as being his friend but Doofenshmirtz thinks of their relationship as professional, him being the master and Platyborg being his slave. Rodney has been Doofenshmirtz' rival for years. Doofenshmirtz being Doofenshmirtz thinks of it strictly as professional, calling him Dr Roddenstein. Rodney does not like Platyborg, he thinks the cyborg is useless and gets in the way. Rodney has made several schemes against both of them and hopes to rule the Tri State Area by getting Doofenshmirtz out of the way. And destroying Platyborg once and for all. Doofenshmirtz semi rules the Tri State Area, he is not the dictator anymore but then again he does have some power, it is limited. The story does not have a set part about how Doofenshmirtz took over and will not have one.


	2. Drabbles

**Authors Note: This is where the story fully begins, and there is some cursing you guys so I hope yuh don't mind, its Rated T anyways sooooo yea. **

The Meeting: Trilogy: Chapter 2

**Cover Up.**

Alter Doof sat on the couch reading a newspaper. He heard the police sirens and helicopters that surrounded the building.

He sighed.

He already knew what was happening, it didn't take a rocket scientist.

Platyborg ran through the door all out of breath.

"I'm not here!" he shouted as he ran out of the room.

Not even a moment later the police came through the door.

They didn't even say a word before Alter Doof said.

"He went that way"

**Bail.**

Alter Doof laughed at the cyborg through the bars.

"What are you laughing at? If anything, its your fault!"

**Time.**

"Hey Platyborg, what time is it?" Doof called from another room.

The cyborgs response.

"Time for you to get a watch, Doofus!"

**Halloween.**

Platyborg came through the door with a huge sack filled with candy.

"Wow Platyborg, I never would of thought that you of all people went Trick or Treating"

"You WISH I went Trick or Treating, Doofus"

Alter Doofs eye widened.

"What did you do-"

**Candy.**

"I can't believe you ate all that candy in under an hour!"

The cyborg burped and held his stomach which was now more than double its size.

"Believe it"

**Cheating.**

"I swear sometimes I don't even know why I made you Platyborg!"

"If you hate me so much then why don't you just get rid of me and make a Pandaborg!"

"It was one time Perry! Get over it! I chose you didn't I?"

"Wrong! It was 3 times! And _I_ chose YOU!"

**Wall.E**

"Platyborg I don't want you hanging around that Wall.E robot, he's a bad influence on you"

"Yea, Yea, so you keep telling me"

**Chinese Food.**

"Platyborg! I'm hungry, go to the Chinese restaurant and get me something to eat"

"No way! I'm not going back there! You remember what happened last time?"

"Right, I keep forgetting that platypuses are rare animals, or in their case…rare delicacy's" 

"Does that mean I don't have to go?"

"No, your going"

**Vacation.**

"Yuh know Platyborg? We should go on a vacation"

"Can we go to Sea world?"

"Platyborg, we BOTH know your not aloud back in Sea World, did you HAVE to get in a fight with Shamu?"

"Hey! That whale started it, did you hear what he said to me?"

"What he said to you wasn't nearly as bad as what you said back"

"You're the one that taught me to speak whale"

"Fine, I'll give you that but that whale pwned you"

"He did not!"

"You were crying afterwards!"

"That doesn't mean anything"

**Crying.**

The cyborg sat crying in Alter Doof's arms, he was bruised from head to toe.

"See? That's what happens when you start a fight with a mammal over 100 times your size"

**Prisoners.**

"…Its like he doesn't even care! I don't know what to do…what do you think Carl?"

"Well…maybe he's just playing hard to get, that or he's in denial…the best you can do is keep trying" Carl sighed leaning up against the bars on the jail cell with the rest of the OWCA of this Dimension.

"I cant believe you guys got captured AGAIN, you guys really gotta move the Head Quarters to a different spot"

"We're working on it"

"And by WE you mean YOU"

"Yep"

"Well your not trying hard enough…considering the fact that I help you guys escape like every few days or so" Platyborg said, unlocking the cell door.

They all walked out of the cell.

"Thanks Platyborg, we really appreciate it"

"Its no problem, just try not to get captured again, Doof is starting to get suspicious"

"We'll try"

"And by WE you mean-"

"ALRIGHT! I get it, I do most of the work, I know! You don't have to rub it in"

"Alright, I'm just sayin, you need a raise"

"Don't I know it" Carl rolled his eyes.

**Seriously?**

Platyborg looked at the OWCA of his dimension through the cell bars for the umpteenth time this week.

"Seriously?"

**Secret Agent G.**

"Hey Doof?" Platyborg looked up from his laptop.

"Yea?"

"Do you know that fic Time and Time Again by Secret Agent G on Fanfiction?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Its amazing"

**Animal Abuse.**

"I can't believe you embarrassed me like that in front of all of LOVEMUFFIN and the OWCA!"

"I'm sorry"

"You made me look like some type of Animal Abuser in front of all those people!"

"I wasn't trying to get you in trouble…"

"Then why did you go up to Rodney and say 'Help! Help! Doof is trying to F*ck me'?"

"Someone dared me to"

"Who?"

**Dare.**

Wall.E and Platyborg stood at the side of the conference.

"C'mon just do it"

"Doof will kill me!"

"But it'll be funny"

"Doof told me not to embarrass him"

"It won't embarrass him, he'll laugh trust me"

"I don't know…"

"Just go up to Rodney and say it REAL loud c'mon, have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Well actually you-"

"That's the spirit! Now go" he pushed the cyborg forward.

"Fine, but you owe me"

Wall.E chuckled to himself as Platyborg walked up to Rodney.

This was gonna be hilarious.

**Cursing.**

Platyborg was watching an episode of South Park when he heard Cartman say an interesting word.

He'd have to try it sometime.

He walked into Doof's office.

"Hey Doof?"

"Yes Platyborg?" Doof answered as he took a sip of his coffee.

"*******!"

Doof spit out his coffee.

"Where did you hear THAT?"

"South Park"

"I told you not to watch that show" Doof sighed. "At least its better than the time you learned the word Hella and kept saying it non-stop"

**Hella.**

"Hey Doof, your Hella stupid"

x-x-x-x

"Hey Doof, your Hella lame"

x-x-x-x

"Hey Doof, your Hella gay"

x-x-x-x

"Hey Doof, your Hella German"

x-x-x-x

"Hey Doof, your Hella-"

"SHUT UP!"

**Platyborg's Agent Predicament.**

"Hey Doof, if I ever turned traitor against you would you make a Platyborg-Retrieve-inator to bring me back to the lab so you can take me apart and then kidnap my family?"

Doof thought for a moment.

"Yep" he smiled as he walked away.

"What?"

**Camping Trip.**

Doof and Platyborg were driving in an RV.

"Isn't this great Platyborg? Just you and me…in a RV…in the woods…alone…camping…bonding?"

Platyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Are you just bringing me out here so you can F*ck me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: ok guys I know you guys got a problem with Platyborg dropping the F bomb, but he will do it once in this chapter and I'll try not to have him drop it that often, plus I got some great advice from a certain reviewer that I already kind of censored it by putting the * so its fine hehe loophole x)**

**Also I have been replying to reviews but on the PM (I just found out I could do that lol im so slow) but I remembered that some of u are anonymous sooooo that wont work for you, so I will start replying to reviews in my chapters again, it just takes like 10 times longer -.- **

**Ive been taking you guy's requests and their awesome and they will take place in chapters 4-6 and so on cuz I already wrote up to chapter 4 sooo yea.**

**Reviews: **

**(I already replied to most of u via PM so im just gonna give you random deadly weapons)**

**WordNerb93: mayo**

**veryloyalfan: peanut butter**

**spkdog: blowtorch**

**futureauthor13: cookies**

**Nomsworth: that review was just full of epic xD (sour cream)**

**jylamz: The soulja boy one will be in a future chapter, don't worry I haven't forgot it, in chapters 5 or 6 don't worry. (Kool Aid Guy)**

**sldlovespandf15: and mustard x)**

**BrookeDoofy: Glad ya like it (Relish)**

**BrookeDoofenshmirtz: Your request will be in chapter 7 or 8 (MORE Relish)**

**I PROMISE I WILL REPLY BETTER NEXT TIME x)**

The Meeting: Trilogy: Chapter 3

**Everyday.**

"Hey Doof? Are you gonna F*ck me?"

"EVERYDAY you ask me that question, and EVERYDAY I say NO!"

**Red Bull.**

Alter Doof shook his head at the cyborg who was in a hospital bed, with his foot broken.

Platyborg rolled his eyes, he hated lectures.

"…I mean what could possibly make you think that Red Bull could make you fly? OR make you jump off of the building? And you have rocket boosters AND wings! You can already fly can't you? Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Doof kept rambling, Platyborg tuned him out.

The cyborg made an interesting discovery that day.

Red Bull…did NOT give you wings.

**Essay.**

"…And for your punishment you have to write a 250 word essay on why I'm such an amazing leader, you have an hour, GO!"

*1 hour later*

Platyborg handed Doof his essay.

Doof read it aloud.

"…Doof is an amazing leader because he is really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really- this is just four pages with the word Really on them!"

"Its 200 words exactly, you can count them if you like" Platyborg grinned.

"Oh forget it!" Doof left the room.

Platyborg smiled.

Good thing Doof didn't read the word after the last Really, then he'd have to write 10 billion essays.

**Baby.**

"Hey Doof, where do babies come from?"

"Uh….come here Platyborg, I'm gonna tell you a magical story, its called The Stork"

**Pancake Mix.**

Platyborg slammed the Fridgerator door shut and glared at Alter Doof who looked up from his morning paper.

"We ain't got no pancake mix?"

**Girlfriend.**

"You need a girlfriend Platyborg"

"For your information Doofus, I HAVE a girlfriend"

"Oh really, who?"

"Lady Gaga"

"Lady Gaga isn't your girlfriend Platyborg"

"Yeah she is, we even have a date tonight"

"Whatever you say Platyborg" he rolled his eyes.

**Fears.**

"That's a dumb fear" Platyborg said to Alt Doof.

Doof just finished telling him one of his biggest fears.

"Oh yea? Well what are you scared of?"

"Fine I'll tell you but you can't use it against me…alright here it goes…im afraid of…" Platyborg lowered his voice down to a whisper "…the number seven"

Alter Doof raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you afraid of the number seven?"

"Because seven ate nine DUH!"

**Choose.**

The cyborg looked down at the lava behind him and the evil scientist in front of him, he was trapped.

Alter Doof grinned evilly at him.

"Now…you can either choose to come with me or go with the lava"

"Grrgr"

"No, you can't choose the lava!"

**Spanish.**

"Are you almost done?" the cyborg asked impatiently, Doof was screwing something into the panel on his head.

"Hold still, I just have to screw in this last bolt annnnnd…done, ok how do you feel?" Doof asked as he closed the panel.

A spark of electricity came from Platyborg's head.

Doof's eyes widened as he heard the cyborg speak.

"Muy Bien"

Ok that's not good…

**French.**

Alter Doof shut the panel on the cyborgs head.

"Ok how do you feel now? Speak"

"Bonjour"

Doof sighed.

This was gonna take a while.

**Manual.**

After much adjusting and just about every language you can think of Doof finally got the settings back to Spanish.

At least that way he could translate through a Spanish dictionary.

He needed to get the cyborg back to speaking English and FAST.

He didn't know that there were so many bad words in the Spanish language…he'd have to thank Platyborg for that…the little brat kept screaming them at him…he'd have to punish him later, but right now he had to get the little brat back to speaking English.

Where'd he put that manual?

**Ice Cream.**

He could handle the cursing in Spanish from the cyborg, but now he wanted ice cream, this was ridiculous.

"Quiero helado" the cyborg demanded in Spanish.

"No, you can have ice cream after I finish fixing your language settings"

"Quiero helado"

"I said no!"

"Quiero helado"

"No, Platyborg"

"…Puta"

"What did you just say to me?"

**Please.**

"Por Favor?"

"No"

"Por Favor?"

"No"

"Por Favor?"

"No!" Doof continued working on his language settings.

"Quiero un helado por favor"

"No"

…..

"…Por Favor?"

"Fine!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alright now that you have your ice cream, I can finish fixing your language settings ok, so no more interruptions"

The cyborg took a lick of his ice cream while Alter Doof worked on his head.

"Ew, I hate pistachio"

Alter Doof's eyes widened.

"You could speak fine this whole time?"

Platyborg smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders "Whoops?"

"When did you start speaking normal again?"

"After the French language"

"But that was a minute later!"

"Yeaaaaah sorry I kinda forgot that I could speak English"

"Forgot you could speak English? How could you- Wait! All those curses you said to me in Spanish…those were intentional" Alter Doof narrowed his eye at the cyborg.

Platyborg started to back away "Hehe…later!"

The cyborg bolted.

Doof ran after him.

"PLATYBORG!"

**Never Doubt Me.**

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Alter Doof called as he answered the door.

His eye widened.

"Lady Gaga?"

Platyborg walked over and put his arm around her and smiled.

"NEVER doubt me"

Alter Doof mouth was agape as Platyborg and Lady Gaga left.

…

"How did he…?" Alter Doof clutched his head "Forget it…I'm just gonna go to bed…I see nothing…I have deniable plausibility…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sup you guys? I will probably be updating every few days if not everyday I already have written up to chapter 9, soooo I've been taking your requests and I gotta say that they are all great, theres just one problem :(**

**I don't do characters other than Doof or Perry, I cant, its not my specialty, my specialty is comedy and defiance and witty comebacks and randomness, I cant do lovey stuff unless it's a friend moment with Doof/Perry or Alt Doof/Platyborg.**

**See I do what I love, and I love the relationship between Doof/Perry so I write it, I used to love Total Drama, but not as much anymore so I cant write about it even if I wanted to, I'm just using TD as an example, One day I might loose interest in Doof and Perry, I HOPE TO GOD THAT I DON'T! I cant write about a pairing that I don't believe in or necessarily care about, I really don't care about other relationships on the show, I don't, I don't really care much for Phinebella or Ferbnessa or Carlogram….ok that's just fricken scary right there O.o**

**Anyways, I cant, its not my forte, Sorry x(**

**Reviews:**

**Nomsworth: Will do but kind of really late in the story it'll be after the 4th story of the meeting, sorry for the long wait x(**

**Pricat: Glad ya like it x)**

**spkdog: Yes you got a blowtorch, use it with care xD **

**Stinkfly3: Yes, yes I did get the essay thing from Total Drama glad u noticed, Im sorry I really cant write those pairings x(**

**futureauthor13: Glad ya like it, make sure you use those cookies for good and not evil!**

**FrostShadowStar: I'll get started on the Wall.E cameos soon x)**

**Leopardlover1002: lol ikr don't you just wanna pinch his little robotic cheeks? xD**

**sldlovespandf15: Be careful with the mustard! You could kill somebody with that! You almost killed Platyborg!**

**Platyborg: That reviewer just tried to kill me!**

**Yes, yes they did.**

**veryloyalfan: Ive never had pistachio ice cream but I hear its disgusting **

**jylamz: lol**

**You guys have been good with reviewing, so now you get this chapter, I'll tell ya what, if I get 9 reviews after each chapter than the next day I'll update again and so on and so on, what do ya say?**

**Good Deal right?**

The Meeting: Trilogy: Chapter 4

**Platyborgs Agent Predicament 2. (veryloyalfan)**

"You know where the operation table is" Doofenshmirtz grinned evilly.

Platyborg backed away.

"Can't you just, I don't know…shoot me or something?"

"No, no I can't…besides, NattyMc didn't request that"

"Well…NattyMc can go to hell"

**Rope and Tape.**

Alter Doof sat tied to a chair with his mouth taped shut and glared at the cyborg.

Platyborg smiled.

It was amazing what you could do with Rope and Tape.

**Put a Sock in it.**

Alt Doof sat clutching his head in pain.

He knew he rambled a lot but Platyborg just would not SHUT UP.

He had to stop this.

"PUT A SOCK IN IT!"

**Geico. (my favorite so far) **

Platyborg just stared at the little green Gecko in bewilderment.

"Doof!" he called "Its happening again!"

"Platyborg, for the 15th time its just a figment of your imagination, your imagining it" Doof called from another room.

"15 minutes could save you 15% or more on car insurance"

…

"It talked!"

"Platyborg, what did I just say? Your just imagining it, now leave me alone!" Doof called back.

**Doesn't Make Sense.**

Alter Doof facepalmed.

"When I said to put a sock in it, I didn't mean it literally! And in the process of putting a sock in your mouth you kicked yourself in the face and now your bleeding! That doesn't even make any sense! Considering the fact that you don't even wear socks and you got them from my drawer and DIDN'T even put them on your feet while trying to put them in your mouth…that doesn't even make any sense! This STORY doesn't even make any sense! THE VENDING MACHINE IN THE HALLWAY DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! Theres fruit in it! Like seriously! And further more…"

Platyborg sighed holding a cloth to his bleeding nose, he didn't understand it either but that doesn't mean he wanted to listen to Doofs insane rambling, like seriously, he just went from me somehow kicking myself in the face without even lifting my leg…to why the vending machine in the hallway has fruit in it…Doof's right…this story DOESN'T make sense.

**Visit.**

Platyborg was asleep in his bed.

He thought he was alone…he was terribly wrong…

He heard a noise.

Platyborg sat up in his bed.

"Hello?"

He heard it again and clutched his blanket closer.

"Who's there?...Doof?...Doof is that you?"

**Hello Platyborg.**

A blood-curdling scream could be heard through out DEI.

It woke Alter Doof.

Doof sat up in his bed and sighed.

"Platyborgs probably having another nightmare…" he mumbled as he got out of bed and headed to the door to go see what the cyborg was screaming about this time but Platyborg beat him to it when he suddenly ran through the door and into Doof, thus knocking them both down.

"Doof!"

"Watch where your going Platyborg! Did you have ANOTHER nightmare? What was it about this time? Was it about the whale that beat you up in Sea World? Because I keep telling you that he cant-"

"She's here!"

"What? Who's here?"

Platyborg lowered his voice down to a whisper "…The author..she snuck into my room…I think she wants to get with me…"

"You think EVERYONE wants to get with you Platyborg, even me" Doof rolled his eyes.

"Do not"

"Suuuurrrrreeee, where is she anyway?"

"Living Room"

They both walked to the living and behold…they see…

**Hey Doof.**

"What are YOU doing here? You do know its after midnight right? What are you doing sneaking into my cyborgs room and how did you even get here anyway?"

**The answer to all those questions in order is, I was requested to be here, Yes yes I do know its after midnight, I think Platyborg is cute, and I stole THE LINK from 1st Dimension Doof.**

"Ha! I told you!" Platyborg gloated, he immediately stopped when Doof gave him a death glare and then started speaking.

"Even if you did use…the link…it would take you to the 1st Dimension not the 2nd, explain that"

**I used the link AND my portal remote.**

"Where'd you get a portal remote?"

**That's classified.**

"Whatever, why would you want to see us? We don't want to see you, foolish girl"

**If I'm gonna be coming around here every once in while then you better start calling me by my name-**

"Who said you were gonna be coming around here every once in a while? I sure as heck don't want you here"

**I did.**

"And who are you?"

**I have many titles, Natty, Nat, NattyMc the author, my agent name: Agent NattyMc….or Natalia.**

"….thats your name?"

**Yea, why?**

"Your names weird-"

**I know *eye roll***

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Ms Natty"

**Its my story I can do what I want….Ms Natty….i like that… :)**

"Don't get too used to liking things around here cuz your leaving soon"

**Says who?**

"Says me, now get out of my house"

**This isn't your house.**

"Uh yea it is, my name is on the building"

**Oh yea. ^_^**

"Just get out"

**Aw why?**

"Because I don't want you here"

**Platyborg wants me here.**

"No he doesn't, now leave"

**Aw cmon Doofy, let me stay pleaaassse? :(**

"I said no and- …wait what did you just call me?"

**Um…nothing.**

"Whatever, just leave"

**Fine…your no fun, I like the 1st Dimension Doof better :P**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, like I haven't heard that from Platyborg before" Alter Doof rolls his eyes as he pushes me out the door.

Platyborg stands next to Alt Doof at the door.

"Bye NattyMc"

**Later P borg.**

"P borg….i like that…hey Doof, can you start calling me P borg?"

Doof glared at the cyborg "Not on your life"

"Hey NattyMc?"

**Yes Platyborg?**

"Can ya do me a favor? Can you…" The rest is muffled as he whispers in my ear.

I smile evilly.

**Oh yes, I'd LOVE to do that for you.**

"When can you do it?"

**All in good time Platyborg, all in good time…mwahahahaha.**

"Thank you, goodbye!" Doof slams the door "That girl has some serious issues…hey what were you two whispering about anyway?"

Platyborg smiled.

"All in good time Doof, all in good time…mwahahahaha"

"Alright now your acting like her and its freaking me out…GO TO BED! Before I doom you!"

Platyborg ran to his bedroom like his life depended on it…which it did.

Alter Doof just shook his head.

"This story makes NO sense AT ALL"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: SO…MANY…REVIEWS…AHHHHH….lol I cant reply to reviews this time you guys cuz I gotta post this quick, I got midterms all week this week which SUCKS OMIGOD Dx In like all subjects and if I don't pass them then im screwed lol, I haven't really…yuh know…been "paying attention" in class since September started soooo I have to study my butt off lol I have no idea if I'll be posting anymore this week…school needs to die, seriously, I had my English midterm today and tomorrow I got social studies and then Friday I got math and I got a Spanish project due tomorrow that I have to present 8th period and my Spanish midterm is next week I gtg PEACE!**

The Meeting: Trilogy: Chapter 5

It was the middle of the day and Platyborg was bored.

"Doooooof" he whined.

"What, Platyborg?" Doof asked looking up from his book.

"I'm boooorrrreeed"

"Then find something to do"

"Theres nothing to do"

"Read a book"

"Nooo"

"I bet I can find something to do, how about you go and patrol the city?"

"That's boring"

"Then I don't know what to tell you" he went back to reading.

Platyborg sighed loudly.

Platyborg continued to sigh loudly, every 3 seconds for an hour until finally…

"FINE!" Doof threw his book down and went out the door.

Platyborg sighed.

Doof came back 20 minutes later with a bag of boxes and slammed them down in front of Platyborg.

"HERE! I got you a xbox 360, and a Kinect, all the things you need to play Just Dance 3 with" Doof handed him the Just Dance 3 case.

Platyborg grinned and hugged him.

"Thank You! Thank you! Thank you!"

Doof rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, just leave me alone so I can finish my book"

"Will do" Platyborg took the boxes to the other room and began to set them up.

Doof sat down to finally read his book in peace when-

He heard really loud music, he groaned and put his book down and went in the other room.

Platyborg was dancing and following the moves on the screen and the music which played.

Pump it!

Louder!

Pump it!

Louder!

"If it gets any LOUDER the windows will break, Platyborg turn it down!"

"I cant I'm dancing" he concentrated on the screen.

"If only you concentrated this well when I tell you to do things, you follow the video games directions better than you do mine"

"Yea, that's great" Platyborg said, not even listening to what Doof was saying and tuning him out.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yea, hold on I'm trying to break the high score"

Doof rolled his eyes, stuck out his foot and tripped the cyborg.

GAME OVER.

The screen flashed.

"DUDE! I was about to break the high score!"

"What is the point of this game anyway?"

"You have to follow what the person is doing on the screen, its intense"

"Pft! Anyone can follow directions"

"You wanna play?"

"No, why would I want to play with you?"

…

*5 seconds later*

Alter Doof and Platyborg were playing Just Dance 3.

Platyborg was winning.

The song ended.

WINNER: PLATYBORG

The screen flashed.

"This is stupid"

"Your just saying that cuz you lost"

"Am not"

"I downloaded a song especially for the both of us, yuh wanna try it?"

"What song is it?"

Platyborg grinned.

…

The song started to play with Alter Doof and Platyborg dancing along.

Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe

Watch me Crank It 

Watch me Roll 

Watch me Crank Dat Soulja Boy 

Then Super man Dat Hoe 

Now, Watch me You... 

(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) 

Now, Watch me You... 

(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) 

Now, Watch me You... 

(Crank Dat Soulja Boy) 

Now, Watch me You... 

(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe

Watch me Lean And Watch Me Rock? 

Super Man Dat Hoe 

Then Watch me Crank Dat Robocop? 

Super Fresh, Now Watch Me Jock 

Jocking On Them Haterz Man 

When I Do Dat Soulja Boy 

I Lean To The Left And Crank Dat Dance 

(Now You) 

I'm Jocking On You 

And If We Get The Fightin 

Then I'm ******* On You 

You Catch Me At Yo Local Party 

Yes I Crank It Everyday 

Haterz Get Mad Cuz 

"I Got Me Some Bathin Apes" 

I'm Bouncin On My Toe 

Why Me Super Soak Dat Hoe 

I'ma Pass It To Arab 

Then He Gon Pass It To The Low (Low) 

Haterz Wanna Be Me 

Soulja Boy, I'm The Man 

They Be Lookin At My Neck 

Sayin Its The Rubberband Man (Man) 

Why me Do It (Watch Me Do It) 

Dance (Dance) 

Let Get To It (Let Get To It) 

Nope, You Can't Do It Like Me 

Hoe, So Don't Do It Like Me 

Folk, I See You Tryna Do It Like Me 

Man That **** Was Ugly

The song ended.

"Well, that was fun" Doof admitted.

"Wanna do Party Rock Anthem?"

"Yes"

"Kay" Platyborg started the song.

It started to play.

Party Rock is in the house tonight!

Everybody just have a good time!

And we gon make you loose your mind!

We just wanna see ya-

…

Shake that!

…

EVERYDAY IM SHUFFLIN!

**That chapter was just full of Epicness x)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey guys…cant really reply to reviews this week with midterms and crap but heres a chapter….yeah I just feel really depressed today x( **

**Anyways, thank you to BrookeDoofy for the chapter she requested and also Alt Doof, you WERE crying, just thought I'd settle that.**

**Alter Doof: I was not! **

**Im not in the mood to be argued with -.-**

**Platyborg: Don't argue with her Doof! Shes packin! She's got mayonnaise AND relish!**

**Yes, yes I do now on with the chapter….stupid midterms…school needs to die -.-**

The Meeting: Trilogy: Chapter 6: Another Visit

Platyborg was in the bathroom when all of a sudden he saw a girl there.

"Hi" she said.

Platyborg screamed.

"DOOF!"

He ran into Doof's office.

"What Platyborg?"

"Theres some weird girl in my bathroom"

"Oh is NattyMc back?"

"No its not her its some other weird girl"

"Oh joy" Doof rolled his eye.

The girl came into the office.

"Hi Doofy"

"What did you just call me- oh never mind why are you here?"

"I was requested to be here"

"Great…another person requested to be here…that's just great…whats your name?"

"Brooke Doofenshmirtz"

"Why do you have the same last name as me?"

"…I don't know"

"That's it! I cant take the randomness of this story anymore, NATTYMC get down here!"

**Yes?**

"Why?" Doof asked.

**Why what?**

"Why did you make some random girl appear here?"

**She wanted to be here.**

"Why?"

**Because she loves you.**

"…?...Nevermind, why did you make her appear in Platyborgs bathroom?"

**I thought it would be funny.**

"I was changing my oil you perv!" Platyborg interrupted.

**That's just weird.**

"I agree" Brooke stated.

Doof facepalmed "Get out"

**Aw, cmon you kicked me out last time, let us stay pleeeaassee?**

"Yeah Doofy please?" Brooke begged.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"A good percentage of people on Fanfiction call you that, well the 1st Dimension you actually but whatevs" Brooke smiled.

"Why?" Doof asked in bewilderment.

**That's a mystery.**

"Whatever, just get out" he led us to the door.

**Fine, cmon Brooke.**

"And I'd appreciate it if you never came back, thank you bye"

He slammed the door.

Me and Brooke stood outside the door.

**Well that was rude, next time I'm breaking down the wall.**

"Violence is never the answer"

**Suuurrreee its not ^_^**

"So now what?" Brooke asked.

**I was gonna send you home and then I was gonna break down Doof's door.**

"You don't know how to break down a door"

**True but we all know someone that can…you in?**

"Oh yes!"

**Hehe good.**

*Inside DEI of the 2nd Dimension*

"…you can't just appear in someones house uninvited like that, Can you believe them Platyborg?"

"No, no I can't" Platyborg rolled his eye, Doof had been rambling for the past 10 minutes.

All of a sudden the door was kicked down and standing in the doorway was…

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS? What are you doing in this Dimension and why'd you break down my door?"

Me and Brooke step through the now broken door and I hand Perry a twenty.

**Thanks Per**

Perry puts the money in his hat, tips it and goes through a portal.

Doof walks up to me.

"You paid him…to break down my door?"

**Yes, yes I did.**

Alter Doof's eye twitches.

"Uh oh…you really did it now…" Brooke says as we start to back away.

"Wow…" Platyborg starts "I've never seen him that mad before…"

Alt Doof glares at him.

Platyborg backs away "I'm gonna go…Good Luck!"

Platyborg ran out the room.

**This is not gonna end well…**

*5 seconds later*

Me and Brooke are bolting from DEI.

**Wow, he screams in German when he's mad, I didn't know that, I have like no idea what he was saying to me, but I'm pretty sure I heard him say Spitzenhound and I think he called me a taco.**

"He called you a-"

**How come he didn't yell at you?**

Brooke shrugged "I don't think he likes you very much, you show up at his home unannounced and then you pay Perry to kick down his door, I don't think you have much consideration about-"

**Oh look at the time! You should probably be heading back home now.**

"But its only-"

**PEACE!**

And with that I click the portal remote and push her through it.

And before the portal closes I yell.

**Make sure you tell regular Doof to send you home using the link! ….I hope she heard that…or else she's not getting home anytime soon hehe.**

**Authors Note: Special thanks to BrookeDoofy for requesting this, make sure to send requests you guys, NattyMc is out, PEACE! **


	7. Requests

**Authors Note: OMIGOSH MIDTERMS ARE OVER YES! Well…I have a Spanish midterm on Wednesday….but other than that I'M FREE! WOOHOO! YEA! BOOYAH! IN YOUR FACE ORANGE JUICE! LEMONADE AH!**

**...**

**Yea…anyone see that episode where Phineas and Ferb built the Lemonade Stand? If not then I look pretty stupid right now…**

**REVIEWS:**

**BrookeDoofenshmirtz: Glad ya liked it lol**

**Pricat: Perry and Pborg will hang out in later chapters, ive got everything planned and accounted for, don't you worry! x)**

**Leopardlover1002: Very soon…I forgot what it was again….i hate myself x(**

**FrostShadowStar: lol very true fans are crazy, just look at Irving! D:**

**sldlovespandf15: lolz**

**veryloyalfan: (chapter 5) wow you were behind a chapter BAD veryloyalfan BAD! Haha**

**veryloyalfan: (chap 6) if u loved THAT then ur gonna love THIS!**

**jylamz: Your reviews are VERY LONG and VERY FUNNY, have you ever thought of writing a fanfic? ;)**

***IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!***

**The next chapter starts a special 3 parter story and I wont be taking reviews until after its over, yuh know probably, if I want to lol ive got A LOT of 3 part stories planned for you guys and your gonna like them, it should be up 2morrow if all of you review on time…VERYLOYALFAN! Naw jk jk xD**

**ON WITH IT SO I CAN STARTE MY 3 PART STORY 2MORROW IN CHAPTER 8! (That was the longest "on with it" I ever did! You can tell that the next chapter is gonna be EPIC!)**

**P.S- THIS CHAPTER IS VERY LONG!**

The Meeting: Trilogy: Chapter 7: Requests

**Slap.**

Doof is sitting in his office when I appear.

"Well, if it isn't Ms Natty Em See **(A/N: that's how you pronounce it, really, its not Natty Mack, how many of you thought it was? haha)**, and what pleasure do I have of you being here this fine evening-OW!"

I slap him in the face.

"What was that for?"

**Veryloyalfan requested me to.**

"I really want to meet this Veryloyalfan person, I'd like to let him meet my Destroy-inator"

**I bet you would ^_^**

**Split Second.**

Doof had never been more afraid than that split second when he saw Platyborg fall over the edge of the building.

In that second he grabbed the cyborgs hand and managed to pull him back over the edge.

"I think I just saw my whole life flash before my eyes" The cyborg had said after he was safely back on the balcony "God my life sucks…"

Doof wasn't listening however, he just saw his whole life about to fall off a building.

All in a split second.

**Slap 2.**

Doof was asleep on the couch when Platyborg walked over and slapped him.

"OW! Platyborg! Why'd you slap me?"

"I was requested to"

"Yuh know I'm getting really sick of these REQUESTS that people have been giving, im gonna have to do something about it"

**Fire.**

"Ok Platyborg…" Doof said calmly "I'm not mad at you, I'm not gonna yell at you…I just want to ask you a question alright?"

Platyborg nodded.

"Did you, or did you not…set my bed on fire?...You can tell me the truth I wont get mad I promise, so did you?"

"Yes-"

"I KNEW IT!"

"You promised you wouldn't get mad!"

"I lied, why'd you do it?"

"I was requested to"

"You were requested…to set my bed on fire?"

"No I was just requested to do something with fire, not specifically to set your bed on fire"

"So you chose…to set my bed on fire?"

"Yep"

"You do know you could've just cooked something and-"

"Set the kitchen on fire? I did that last week"

"You did WHAT?"

**Requests.**

"I'm getting sick of these requests so now I have one, I want to meet two reviewers"

**You won't hurt them or do anything evil to them?**

"I promise, and just so you know I'm not lying I got Perry the Platypus from the 1st Dimension to be here to watch me to make sure I don't do anything evil"

I turn to see Agent P standing in the corner and he gives Alt Doof the 'I'm watching you sign'.

Doof rolls his eyes "Yeah, yeah I know, your WATCHING me, I paid you didn't I?"

Perry shook his head no.

Alt Doof sighed "You want more money don't you?"

Perry nodded.

"Fine" He hands him a 20 "Yuh know, for a good guy, your quite a little hustler yuh know that?"

Perry smirked.

**I am so in love with him right now…**

"What?"

**Nothin O.o**

"So will you do it?"

**Fine -.- **

"Yay!"

I snap my fingers and veryloyalfan and Leopardlover1002 appear.

"Whoa, what are we doing here?" –veryloyalfan.

"I have no idea" –Leopardlover1002.

**Hey guys, you're here because Doof wanted to meet you, and give a shout out to Jylamz.**

"First things first, Jylamz I was NOT crying! I NEVER cry! And second, I wanted to talk to you two about something" Doof grins evilly.

Perry blocks him from coming any closer.

"Calm down platypus, I'm not going to hurt them"

Perry stands down.

"I just wanted to ask you two some questions"

"Ok?" –veryloyalfan.

"Your veryloyalfan correct?"

"Yes?" –veryloyalfan

"Why'd you request for me to be slapped?"

**Because you're a jerk, next question-**

"I wasn't talking to you Ms Natty"

I glare at him.

"And you Leopardlover1002, you requested to be here"

"Yes, yes I did" –Leopardlover1002

"Bad choice" he chuckles as he clicks a button that traps all of us in cages, me and Perry in our own and Leopardlover1002 and veryloyalfan in their own.

**Hey! What gives?**

"I'll tell you what gives Ms Natty, I don't like you, and I don't like being in this story, now you end this story or Leopard and Loyal get it and you too"

**One, you don't scare me and two…I don't even know them…no offence you guys.**

They both shrug.

"Fine, if you don't end this story, then the platypus gets it"

**NOOO! HE'S TOO CUTE TO DIE WHY? HE'S FLUFFY! THE FLUFFINESS! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT I'LL END THE STORY I'LL-**

Everyone looks at me like I'm insane including Perry even tho I'm practically hugging him to death.

….

**I mean…NEVER!**

Perry is dropped to the ground as I point a finger at Doof.

"Just end the story, don't you think you put everyone- especially me, through enough already?"

**Are you kidding? This is barely the beginning! I've already know whats gonna happen in the fourth story and the fifth you think I'll stop there? No way! I'm just bursting with ideas and one-shots, I wont stop until theres not one idea left in my head! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!**

"You are pure evil, yuh know that?"

**Actually I'm 51% evil and 49% good.**

"Look Ms Natty, if you don't end this story I swear I'll- hey, where'd that platypus go?"

We all look to see that Perry's not in the cage with me.

**He must've escaped while we were distracted by my evil scheme/ramble, he's really good at that.**

Doof feels his pocket "Hey! That little pest took my wallet!"

**Wow…yuh think you know a guy- er platypus, and then he steals someones wallet…**

"That's it! I am sick of this story and I am sick of you Ms Natty, so I'm just going to blast you with my Destroy-inator"

He leaves and comes back with a huge inator and points it at me.

"See I figured that if there was no more you than there'd be no more story, genius no?"

**No.**

"Your just saying that so I wont blast you, any last words?"

**Well…**

I look up and smirk.

**Yes actually, don't ever lie to a platypus, ESPECIALLY a butt kicking secret Agent Platypus who is holding a bowling ball over your head right now.**

"What-"

BANG!

Doof falls to the floor unconscious.

Perry unlocks my cage door.

**I love you.**

Perry rolls his eyes and unlocks the other ones.

"We should probably go now" –veryloyalfan

I'm still staring dreamily at Perry.

"Natty?" –Leopardlover1002

Still staring like Candace does Jeremy (very disturbing).

"I got this you guys, hey NattyMc, Alt Doof is about to squirt Perry with mustard" -veryloyalfan

**WHAT? …dudes don't even joke about that….now what were you sayin? **

"I SAID we should probably go before he wakes up"

**Right…**

Platyborg walks in but freezes at the sight.

"Uh…did I miss something? What did you guys do to Doof and how come no one called me so I could watch?"

**Long Story P-borg, but we were just leaving, the next time something is about to happen to Doof that I caused I promise I will let you know.**

"Thanks"

**No prob, alright you guys lets go.**

We all walk out and shut the door behind us.

I stop walking and everyone stops as well.

"What?" –veryloyalfan

**I cant help thinking that I forgot to do something….oh yea! **

I hand Perry a 20 and he breaks down the door.

Platyborg looks through the now broken door and raises an eyebrow.

"Really you guys? Really"

**Yes really, you think I wouldn't leave without doing that first? What do you think I am? Crazy or something?**

Everyone nods their heads, yes.

**Oh whatever, lets go.**

We all left which just left Platyborg looking down at Alt Doof who was still unconscious on the floor.

"Well its already late…and he's out cold….yep, im gonna draw on his face"

Platyborg pulls out a black marker and giggles as he starts to draw.

This is awesome…

**Sick Day.**

"Dooooof" Platyborg whined.

"What Platyborg?"

"I'm siiiiiiiiick"

"I know" Doof rolled his eyes at the cyborg.

Platyborg was laying on the couch with a pillow and blanket with a thermometer in his mouth.

The thermometer beeped and Doof took it out of the cyborgs mouth to look at it.

"103…yup your sick"

"No Jit, Jerlock" Platyborg said, his nose was stuffed up.

"Your sick which means you have to stay in bed-"

Platyborg groaned.

"Look, you have to stay in bed, no moving around today, now you stay there while I make you some soup"

"Fine" Platyborg muttered.

A little while later Doof came back with some soup and gave it to the cyborg and gave him a spoon.

Platyborg tried to eat the noodles in the soup but couldn't, he groaned in frustration.

"This is IMPOSSIBLE!"

Doof rolled his eyes "Its vegetable soup Platyborg, you cant just expect to eat the noodles out of it, that's why you have a spoon so you could eat EVERYTHING in the bowl not just the noodles"

"Then can I have a fork?"

"No, eat your vegetables"

Platyborg groaned "I don't wannaaaa"

"Well you have to"

"Hmph" Platyborg (said?) um stated? No exclaimed yeah, Platyborg exclaimed as he put his head under his pillow.

"Platyborg eat your soup" Doof pulled Platyborg from under the pillow.

"I don't want vegetable soup, I want tomato soup"

"Too bad, eat it"

"No"

"Now, Platyborg"

"No thank you"

"Your not cute, now eat the soup"

"Make me"

"Fine, don't eat it what do I care?"

….

*5 minutes later*

Platyborg was tied to a wooden chair as Doof tried to force feed him the soup.

"EAT IT!"

"I DON'T WANNA!"

"OPEN YOUR MOUTH!"

"NO!"

"THAT'S IT!" Doof tried to forcefully open Platyborgs mouth, who kept his mouth tightly closed.

This continued for a minute until they both heard someone clear their throat from the end of the room.

They turned their heads and saw MM and Carl and the rest of the Agents from this Dimension staring at them.

"I'm glad you guys are here! Doof went crazy and now he's trying to poison me, yep that's exactly whats happening, good thing you guys were here to stop him before he- GACK!"

Platyborg choked as Doof shoved a spoon full of vegetable soup down his throat.

He immediately started coughing afterwards.

"SWOLLOW IT!" Doof screamed at Platyborg who was choking "What are you guys doing here?"

Carl opened his mouth to speak but immediately closed it as he kept staring at the scene in front of him.

MM spoke up "Well we wanted to talk to you but…I can see your, pretty much occupied…maybe we'll come back later…"

"Well, ok then, later"

They all left and began to walk down the hall.

Carl spoke up.

"I don't even want to KNOW what was happening back there…"

"It's better not to question it Carl"

Carl nodded.

Then they heard.

"PLATYBORG I'M NOT PLAYING AROUND WITH YOU! EAT THE SOUP OR I'LL GET THE FUNNEL"

"I LIKE THE FUNNEL SO HA!"

…

They continued walking.

"Your right sir, its probably better NOT to question"

**Authors Note: LMFAO!**


	8. Platyborg Kills Doof Part 1

**Authors Note: You guys were good with reviews, I got 10, hooray and this is where the 3 parter begins! Oh and I'm changing the name of the Trilogy, I thought about it and It cant really be a Trilogy now can it? Haha I'll be taking requests after this is over I also have 2 more 3 parters for you guys, I have to go shopping so I gotta post this quick, when I come back I expect there to be at least 7 reviews OR ELSE I will pay Perry to blast you guys with mustard xD **

**And for the money, I have NO IDEA what he does with it all, to be honest I don't think MM pays him enough am I right?**

**REVIEWS: **

**WordNerb93: I guess SOMEBODY hasn't been reading the authors notes….i say it most of the time…but yes, yes you can. Send a request and I will be happy to do it x)**

**sldlovespandf15: lol hot sauce? I will use that in the 4th story thanks xD**

**BrookeDoofy: lol hope you feel better**

**futureauthor13: ikr I couldn't stop laughing as I was typing it xD**

**Leopardlover1002: lol that's a good thing I got your personality considering that I do not know you xD**

**Pricat: I agree Alt Doof probably isn't the greatest care giver when your sick…**

**jylamz: Your reviews always make me LOL**

**veryloyalfan: haha glad ya liked it and congratulations xD**

**FrostShadowStar: lol I'll be taking requests after the 3 parter is over and I have NO IDEA what he does with all that money O.o**

**EvilAntauri: x)**

**ON WITH THE 3 PARTER YAY! xD**

The Meeting: In Between Dimensions: Platyborg Kills Doof Part 1 (it will make sense later on)

One day Platyborg was bored, (like always) he was at the building alone because Doof was at Game Stop getting him some more games for Kinect, (he beat Just Dance 3 in 24 hours, literally, he was playing for 24 hours straight he didn't leave the game for anything, Doof tried to shut off the game but whenever he got near it Platyborg growled at him.)

Anyways, Platyborg was bored and decided to look around the building.

He was now in the basement after finding nothing of interest on any of the hundreds of other floors, you may ask yourself 'I thought Platyborg was lazy, how would he go up and down all those stairs?' Simple…

He took the elevator.

Duh.

He walked in the basement until he found a closet.

Him being curious, he opened it.

Big mistake.

"The enemy of the cyborg is _water_"

Oh crap…

*10 seconds later*

Platyborg was running for his life all over DEI

He ran past the cell block and stopped when he saw the OWCA there.

"Really you guys, really?"

"Oh whatever, what are you running from?" Carl asked.

"Well-"

Platyborg didn't get to finish because-

"The enemy of the cyborg is water"

Norm tried to blast Platyborg with water but he dodged it.

"I'd love to stay and chat with you guys, really I would, but I have to run for my life right now, I'll bust you guys out later if I'm still alive kay?"

"Alright see you later Platyborg"

"Peace- AHHHHHHHH!"

Platyborg continued screaming and running for his life while Norm chased him around DEI trying to blast him with water.

Platyborg got his cellphone out and started dialing.

He was still running.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?" Doof's voice came from the phone.

"Doof!"

"Hey Platyborg, I'm stuck in traffic so I wont be home until later, is there something wrong?"

"HELP!"

"You sound out of breath"

"I'm running"

"From what? Is someone attacking the building? Is it those vending machines again? I swear those things-"

"Come home NOW!"

"Whats wrong?"

"AHHH!" Platyborg screamed, dodging another water blast from Norm.

"Platyborg?"

"NORM'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Norm? I doubt the Normbots would try to kill you"

"Not the Normbots! NORM-NORM!"

"That's impossible, I decommissioned that annoyance years ago…unless…*Gasp* Platyborg! Keep running from him and I'll be right there! Don't let him catch you!"

"Right! Cuz I've been wanting him to catch me for the past hour I've been running from him!" Platyborg screamed sarcastically.

"Shut up and just keep running I'll be there soon"

"Hurry!"

Dialtone.

*10 minutes later*

Platyborg was cornered by Norm.

"The enemy of the cyborg is water"

Platyborg closed his eyes ready for the blast of water that was soon to come- instead he heard a smash.

He opened his eyes.

He gave a sigh of relief.

Doof was there holding a blaster.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Why was he trying to kill me anyway? And I thought he could only say what you programmed him to, I didn't know he could speak on his own"

"He can't" Doof kneeled down to examine Norm.

"Then where'd he get that phrase from?"

Doof held up what looked like a micro chip with the initial R on it.

"Rodney…"

**To be continued…**

**Authors Note: How'd ya like that? Didn't see that coming huh? No, no you didn't so IN YOUR FACE xD **


	9. Platyborg Kills Doof Part 2

**Authors Note: Hey you guys, part 3 might not be up tomorrow because I haven't finished it yet….and it might be more than a 3 parter idk but anyways…**

**REVIEWS:**

**Stinkfly3: I cant do it, I said it like 3 times AND gave an explanation why I couldn't…its nothing against you at all, I don't do any characters other than what im doing now, its not my specialty I cant.**

**Leopardlover1002: Good for you smarty pants**

**veryloyalfan: Cmon ive been implying since chapter 1 that they were friends….jeez… I should get Perry to kill you with mustard and I think I will **

**sldlovespandf15: lol that show is funny**

**futureauthor13: if you hate Rodney now, just wait xD**

**jylamz: Sorry about that, maybe you should get an account so that wont happen, trust me its easier you get emails and alerts whenever a story is updated I highly recommend it.**

**FrostShadowStar: Are you trying to kill yourself? Don't do that! Mustard is very deadly!**

**EvilAntauri: I never liked Rodney, and I don't like Peter the Panda either, YA HEAR THAT PETER?**

**Peter- O.o**

**WordNerb93: I will do your request after this 3 parter is over, and as for the rest your gonna have to find out later x)**

**RainbowMoon13: Ive been implying since chapter 1 that they were friends like for realz?**

**ON WITH IT!**

The Meeting: In Between Dimensions: Platyborg Kills Doof Part 2

**To be continued…RIGHT NOW!**

"Rodney? But why-"

"Its probably nothing Platyborg, its late you should probably get to bed, I'll handle it"

"But-"

"Just let me handle it" Doof said pushing the cyborg into the hall "Just go to bed ok? Everything'll be fine"

"Ok…night"

"Goodnight Platyborg"

Platyborg started down the halls to his room, it was dark, he'd have to tell Doof to replace the lights in the hallways, when he got far enough he started to hear a noise.

"H-hello?"

He heard it again.

"Doof?"

All of a sudden he was slammed to the ground.

He looked up and was shocked.

"Rodney?"

That's all the cyborg could say before Rodney jammed some type of a chip into his head as everything went black.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Platyborg woke up he was lying on the floor in the hallway.

He clutched his head.

"Ow…what happened?"

He got up and looked around.

He sighed, he probably hit his head on something…

Platyborg looked out a window, it was probably about 1AM, the cyborg thought, might as well go to bed…

He started to walk towards his room when a sudden zap of electricity went through him, he shrugged it off thinking it was probably nothing…

Little did he know how wrong he actually was…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Platyborg woke up to Doof trying to shake him awake.

"Platyborg! Platyborg wake up"

Platyborg opened his eye and groaned.

"Whaaat?"

"Wake up"

"I don't wannaaa"

"Platyborg"

"What time is it?"

"That's not important"

"Its still dark out"

"Wake up! Someone broke into the building last night"

Platyborg perked up at that.

"Who?"

"I don't know, all I know is there was a breach in security, did you hear or see anything? Yes or No?"

"I- I don't think so, I don't really remember anything from last night…"

"Well your no help, you need to start helping out more around here, starting tomorrow your going to be doing a lot more work, you can count on that"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Platyborg mumbled pulling the covers over his head.

"I'm serious"

"Of course you are"

Doof groaned at the cyborg and started out the door, but not before flipping the light switch on and then slamming the door.

Platyborg sighed…now he'd have to either get up and turn out the lights which he didn't feel like doing…or try to go to sleep with the lights on….the ultimate decision.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Platyborg stood in front of the jail cell, he was on guard duty and Doof was lecturing him…again.

"I don't want to be on guard duty"

"You should have thought of that when you were talking back last night"

"I was half asleep! I barely even remember talking to you last night!"

"Doesn't matter, now don't screw this up like you normally do"

"I do not!"

"Then why do they keep escaping huh?"

"Because…uh, because I…uhhhhh"

"That's what I thought"

"Because they over power me, yeah!"

"You're a cyborg with a million different types of weapons built into you, no one can over power you, except that whale at Sea World…but other than that no one, especially not a bunch of little animals, and another thing you better start using your weapons, I didn't build them for my health yuh know"

"Yea, yea, yea" Platyborg rolled his eyes.

"And you better start showing me some respect, you haven't been doing that lately"

"Yes sir…"

Doof turned to walk out but stopped to glare at the cyborg.

"DON'T disappoint me"

With that he left.

Platyborg sighed and let the OWCA out of the jail cell.

"Thanks Platyborg" Carl said.

"I hope you realize he'll probably kill me later, but enjoy your freedom, whatever"

"We'll try not to get caught this ti-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go"

The cyborg shook his head at them as they left.

"Unbelievable…"

All of a sudden he got this pain in his head, he clutched it.

"Ow…"

He felt his brain shut down.

In a split second his regular eye turned black and soulless and his robotic eye and the lights on his body turned blood red.

He gave an evil laugh and then in a deep robotic voice he said.

"**KILL…DOOFENSHMIRTZ**"

**A/N: To be continued…didn't expect that either did you? 3 words… IN. YOUR. FACE xD**


	10. Platyborg Kills Doof Part 3

**Authors Note: Hey guys, im sick so I'm gonna post this quick, sorry no reply to reviews, but since you all basically said the same thing, I cant reply to that**

**Alright so you guys saw it coming -.- You party poopers, but you may or may not see THIS coming idk you probably will tho, oh and its gonna be a 4 parter im pretty sure, I don't know if im going to update anytime this week tho cuz my family is visiting over the weekend and im sick this week and am missing school, I don't know if I'm going to skool 2morrow tho, I didn't go today and this chapter took me a while I had to remaster it THREE TIMES but I finally found one I'm going with, anyways on with it cuz I don't feel good x(**

The Meeting: Trilogy: Platyborg Kills Doof part 3

Doof was sitting at his desk doing paper work.

He sighed.

"Might as well see how Platyborg's doing, the prisoners probably escaped already…"

He got up and walked through the door but Platyborg was already standing right outside the hall.

Platyborg just stared at him, his lights glowing red and his cybernetic eye, with an angry look plastered across his face.

"Ah! Platyborg, you scared me! What were you just standing outside my door for?"

No response.

"Platyborg? What's the matter with you why won't you answer me?"

"**KILL"**

"What?"

"**KILL…DOOFENSHMIRTZ" **

Platyborg took out his blaster and aimed it at Doof.

Doof backed away as Platyborg stepped closer.

"P-Platyborg? I-It's me, Doof, remember?"

"**KILL"**

"Platyborg w-whats gotten into you? W-We're friends remember?"

"**KILL DOOFENSHMIRTZ"**

"P-Platyborg wait!"

"**FIRE!"**

Platyborg fired his blasters, he kept firing until Doof was lying on the floor.

Platyborg stood over him.

"P-Platyborg, w-why're you doing this?"

Almost out of nowhere Rodney stepped out of the darkness and placed a hand on Platyborg's shoulder.

"Nice job Platyborg, the new upgrades I have given you seem to be working well, wouldn't you say so Doofenshmirtz?"

"Rodney" Doof glared "I should've known"

"Yes, yes you should have Doofy"

"What did you do to Platyborg?"

"Just a few upgrades is all, I had to override his brain system, and look he's using those weapons like you asked him to, isn't that great? Anyways, I have a Tri State Area to take over-"

"I rule the Tri State Area Rodney and you know that, and Platyborg is MY former nemesis and MY ally"

"He WAS but now he's mine to control and theres nothing you can do about it, and the best part is, he'll fight anyone but me, even if I hurt him" He smacked Platyborg to prove a point "See? Nothing"

"You cant just abuse him like that Rodney!"

"I can do what I want with him, I could even kill him if I wanted to" Rodney pointed a gun at Platyborg.

Doof pulled a blaster out of nowhere and pointed it at Rodney "Drop the gun Rodney"

"No, I don't think I will"

"Do it or I'll shoot you"

"You'll have to get through Platyborg first" Platyborg stood in front of Rodney "Go ahead Doofenshmirtz, shoot him"

Doof pointed his gun shakily at Platyborg, he looked into his eye, that hazel eye that was now filled with hatred had once held child like innocence…he couldn't do it.

He dropped the gun and slumped down to his knees.

Rodney laughed "I knew you couldn't do it, why do you think I chose Platyborg for my plan? I see how close you two are, it makes me sick, Platyborg, blast him"

Platyborg aimed his blaster and fired.

Burning pain went through his body as he fell limply to the floor.

Rodney smiled "And heres the best part"

Rodney ripped something out of Platyborgs head and left, and he no longer glowed red and his eye back to that same innocent hazel brown, he was back to normal.

Platyborg gasped and kneeled down next to Doof.

"Doof! No! No! What have I done?"

"P-Platyborg, i-its n-not your f-fault"

"I didn't mean to"

"I k-know you didn't"

"We- we have to get you to a hospital!"

"No…ugh…"

"Doof!"

"You have to stop Rodney Platyborg"

"I can't do it by myself!"

"Yes you can, I know you can…now go"

Platyborg headed to the window.

"DON'T disappoint me"

With that Platyborg gave a final salute to his dying friend and left.

He had one thought in his mind.

KILL RODNEY.


	11. Platyborg Kills Doof Part 4

**Authors Note: Guess what? I feel better hooray! Sorry for the delays you guys really I am.**

**100 REVIEWS YAY! x)**

**REVIEWS: **

**futureauthor13: *raises hand* Me! I do!**

**veryloyalfan: I will never feel sorry for 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz, why do you think I torture him all the time in this story? **

**WordNerb93: You can see into the future….LIKE A GENIE! :D**

**jylamz: ha I like you **

**Leopardlover1002: I feel better yay x)**

**FrostShadowStar: WRONG ITS NOT A DREAM, SO HA!**

**sldlovespandf15: I wouldn't say he's in emotional pain but I would say that he is PISSED haha**

**Coolguyforever: If you write a story I'll be sure to read it and thanks I feel much better now x)**

**BrookeDoofy: Sorry I made you sad lol and tell Rod I said hi xD**

**EvilAntauri: I don't like Alt Doof either, I am actually enjoying this, im so twisted xD**

**Sammy Heroes: Glad you love it x)**

***Make sure to send requests you guys and ON WITH IT!**

The Meeting: In Between Dimensions: Platyborg Kills Doof Part 4

Platyborg flew to Rodney's lair, nothing could stop him from getting there and tearing him limb from limb.

In no time, the building was in sight.

Platyborg glared as he approached the building.

Rodney thinks he could just waltz in and make him kill Doof and then go take over what was rightfully theirs, The Tri State Area, they barely even ruled it, and leave him with nothing, if Rodney thought he could get away with this without any consequences than he was terribly mistaken, he overlooked one VERY BIG consequence.

A very angry Platyborg with over a million different weapons, which Doof told him to start using, and today…he would.

With a loud crash he burst through the window, ignoring the pain of some of the glass that had cut him.

He narrowed his eyes, there he was…Rodney.

Rodney stood up from his desk.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged, Platyborg, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here? Of all people to come and try to stop me I would have never guessed it'd be you, I thought you'd be in jail by now, I called the police they should be here momentarily to take you for what you did"

"What are you talking about?" Platyborg growled.

The police kicked down the door and pointed their guns at Platyborg.

"Freeze cyborg! You're under arrest for murder"

The OWCA came in behind the police.

"Platyborg why'd you do it?" Carl asked.

"You bastard…you framed me"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I didn't kill Doofensmirtz, YOU did"

"I'm not the one that held the blaster"

"You MADE me"

"I don't believe I held a gun to your head and told you to shoot him did I?"

"You were controlling me, you JUMPED me in the middle of the night, jammed a chip in my head and took over my mind, you made it so I did everything you told me to and you told me to kill Doof, and then you ripped the chip out right afterwards so I'd feel guilty and know what I did, you made me kill my best friend, you frame me and deny doing any of it, what type of sick bastard are you?"

Rodney opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Platyborg.

"Don't answer that, if I am going to jail, then the charges are gonna have to be changed"

"To what?" asked a random police officer.

"One charge for killing Doofensmirtz, another charge for breaking into that Day Care Center with WALL.E, and one for killing Rodney…the last two were intentional"

And with that Platyborg lunged at Rodney.

The fight began.

Platyborg punched him in the face. Rodney fell back.

"That's for Doof! He was my friend and you killed him you jerk! Admit it!"

"I did nothing of the sorts"

Platyborg kicked him.

"Tell them, tell them what you did!"

"I did nothing"

Platyborg continued to beat him. He even used a blowtorch and a jar of mayo, (don't ask me how that works). Rodney still wouldn't confess. Platyborg continued to beat Rodney until his mouth and nose were bleeding.

It was a wonder why the police didn't stop him. They were intrigued by how much the cyborg wanted the man to confess.

But yet the man still denied, over and over again.

It was quite Saddening.

Platyborg was close to tears now and still beating Rodney. Platyborg held a wooden chair over his head about to hit Rodney with it.

He learned the whole chair throwing technique from Doofensmirtz who once saw an agent use it. Doofensmirtz had told him he needed to know a lot of fighting techniques. Platyborg had said it was stupid and zoned out of the lesson. But Platyborg paid enough attention to know how to throw a chair.

And he was going to throw this chair…hard.

But a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Platyborg, what did I tell you about throwing chairs?"

Platyborg's eyes widened

"Doof?"

There was Doof standing with his arms crossed

"I said to use metal chairs when throwing them, they don't break after the first hit, were you paying any attention to that lesson at all?"

Platyborg ran to hug him.

"You're alive!"

"Yes, yes I am"

"How?"

"Platyborg in order for this story to go on I need to be here don't I? And the entire planet could explode if you're left alone"

"You do realize that's a worse case scenario right?"

"Yep"

"Really? That's what NattyMc is going with? No real explanation to why you're alive?"

"What are you talking about? That is a logical explanation"

"…She couldn't think of anything else could she?"

"Nope" Doof admits

"Figures, she probably didn't think of a ending either huh?" Platyborg rolled his eye.

"Wanna go to Mr. Slushy Burger?"

"Mr. Slushy Burger? Seriously, that's what she's going with? Ugh Fine"

They headed toward the door.

"Hey Doof can I get French Fries with my burger?"

Doof sighed "Fine Platyborg"

"And a milkshake?"

"Your killing me Platyborg"

Platyborg smiled.

"I know"

**A/N: Did I just screw you guys over or what? xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: I totally screwed you guys over in the last chapter lolz im sorry xD But at least Rodney got beat up right? Haha **

**And I like the bullet proof vest idea but Alt Doof was blasted by a blaster NOT a gun that carries bullets so that wouldn't really work now would it?**

**And my cousin decided she wanted to be my intern or as she likes to call it "secretary" **

**Make sure to send requests!**

**REVIEWS:**

**BrookeDoofy: lol**

**FrostShadowStar: Thanks!**

**Leopardlover1002: Had a bit of a typo there but anyways thanks your anazing too lol**

**Jylamz: lol**

**Nomsworth: O.o**

**Coolguyforever: yes, yes he is**

**Sldlovepandf15: who wouldn't be pissed and mentally ill, lol**

**Veryloyalfan: nope **

**Rainbowmoon13: nope, no bullet proof vest whatsoever **

**EvilAntauri: the whole time they were standing there they were like O.o **

The Meeting: In Between Dimensions: Chapter 12

**Facebook.**

Platyborg was sitting at the computer when Doof came in with a laptop.

"Platyborg"

"Yeah?"

"How come you didn't accept my friend request on Facebook?"

Platyborg sucked in his breath and thought for a moment.

"I uh, was busy"

"Well do it right now" Doof said as he walked out the door.

Platyborg went to his friend requests and hit "undeny" and "Accept Request"

Platyborg sighed.

It was enough having to hear Doof's rambling in person, now he'd have to see it all over his newsfeed.

**Slap/Blueprints.**

"Heres those Blueprints you wanted" Doof said as he handed the blueprints to WordNerb93.

"Thanks" WordNerb93 said and slapped him.

"Ow! Why'd you slap me?"

WordNerb93 shrugged.

"Everyone else is doing it"

**Tea Party.**

Platyborg, Doof and me all sat around a pink tea set on a round table and seated next to us were stuffed animals.

"Why're we doing this again?" Doof glared.

**It was requested.**

"Of course it was" Doof rolled his eye.

"Hey Doof, can you pass the tea to Mary McGuffin?" Platyborg asked.

"Mary McGuffin can get her own tea"

Platyborg frowned.

**That wasn't nice, look now you made Platyborg sad, just pass the tea to Mary McGuffin.**

"Mary McGuffin isn't re-"

**Shhhh! Are you insane? You cant tell him that Mary McGuffin isn't real! Platyborg is like a small child you can't just go around telling him that things aren't real.**

"Are you serious?"

**Yes, now pass Mary McGuffin the tea.**

"Fine, here you go Mary McGuffin"

"Mary McGuffin says thank you" Platyborg smiled.

"Whatever" Doof muttered.

"…Mary McGuffin thinks your hot"

"PLATYBORG!"

**Twitter.**

"Your just jealous cuz I have more followers than you" Platyborg gloated.

"No I'm not I have 200 followers"

"Actually you only have 199, I just unfollowed you"

"Platyborg re-follow me or else"

"No"

"Fine, don't follow me, what do I care?"

…

*5 seconds later*

Doof was holding Platyborgs hand over the mouse and trying to get him to click the follow button.

"FOLLOW ME!"

"NO!"

"DO IT!"

"I DON'T WANNA!"

"CLICK THE BUTTON!"

"NO!"

"DON'T MAKE ME GET THE FUNNEL!"

"THAT WOULDN'T EVEN WORK IN THIS SITUATION, LET ALONE MAKE SENSE, SO HA!"

**Tea Party Part 2.**

**Can we please get back to the tea party?**

"Fine" Doof muttered.

All of a sudden the door burst open.

Guess who?

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS? 1ST DIMENSION ME? What are you guys doing here?"

They come in and sit down.

"You're here for the Tea Party really? And why'd you have to break down my door 1st Dimension Perry the Platypus?"

Me, Platyborg, and Regular Doof each hand Perry a 20.

"Seriously? ALL of you payed him $20 to break down my door?"

**I didn't know you guys already payed him.**

"Neither did I" Regular Doof shrugged.

"That means 2 of us should get their money back" Platyborg glared.

Perry shook his head no as he counted his money.

"Wow Perry the Platypus I didn't know that you could be so evil, maybe this dimension is rubbing off on you, I'm so proud" Regular Doof said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Evil or not, I want my money back" Platyborg said.

Perry shook his head no.

"So let me get this straight, you wont give me my money back?" Platyborg stood up.

Perry again shook his head no.

"Wow…your good" Platyborg sat back down in amazement.

"Can we just get this stupid tea party over with?" Doof begged.

**I cant.**

"And why is that Ms Natty?"

**I don't know how to end this one.**

"Cant we just cut to black like they did in the Sopranos?"

**Yes, yes we can.**

*Fades to black*


	13. Vacation

**Authors note: This chapter took all week to write…wow.**

**Reviews: **

**BrookeDoofy: lol I'll use that in a later chapter xD**

**Sldlovespandf15: I'll get to work on it right away!**

**Leopardlover1002: IKR**

**WordNerb93: No problem! I love getting your guy's request it gives me great idea's and helps my viewers be more involved in the stories making it more interesting for you! (what I just said sounded like it came from PBS kids am I right?)**

**OoONobodyOoO: lol**

**Pricat: thanks and I have no idea where he got it from**

**TurboFerbo: Thanks! And I would LOVE to scare Alt Doof to death so yes, yes I will do it**

**Jylamz: UGH THAT'S GROSS! And as for your request, I might be able to do that I'll see what I can do**

**Veryloyalfan: ha I will do that**

**Mousey Shine 4 evah: (nice username btw lol) I guess I could do that mwahahahaha**

**The Meeting: In between Dimensions: chapter 13: Vacation**

Doof and Platyborg walked through the hotel doors with their suitcases in their hands. Well actually Platyborg was holding all the luggage.

"I think a vacation was a nice idea, don't you think so Platyborg?"

"Yeah that's a great and all, but why an I holding everything?"

Doof ignored his question however and said.

"I'm glad we're finally here, going through the airport wasn't that bad actually"

"Are you kidding me? Im 80% metal!"

"So?"

"They thought I was a bomb!"

"Whats your point?"

"They strip searched me!"

"I still don't see what the problem is, I took pictures"

"You what?"

"Nothing, lets get checked in"

Doof walked to the front desk. Doof rang the bell on the desk. A woman came up.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"Yes, I need two rooms, I called in a reservation".

"Name"

"Doofensmirtz"

"Ok hold on" she said as she checked the computer "Oh….."

"What?"

"We only have one room Vacant"

"What? Are you sure? Can you check again?"

"Alright…nope no more rooms, Im sorry, I can still book you for the one room if you like"

Doof sighed "fine"

"What? I'm not sharing a room with you!" Platyborg nearly screamed

"It'll be fine Platyborg"

"Hmph" Platyborg folded his arms.

"Can you book us for the one room?"

"Sure, heres your keys, enjoy your stay" She smiled.

They began to walk to their rooms.

"This sucks" Platyborg mumbled.

"It wont be so bad, I wonder who took our other room though…"

*In another hotel room*

Wall.E sat in the Jacuzzi.

"Hell yeah"

*Back in the hallway*

Platyborg and Doof walked to their room and opened the door.

There was a flat screen and a couch and a mini fridge.

"Sweet" Platyborg smiled.

"This is nice" Doof said "Well its already late Platyborg we should probably get to bed"

"Aw…fine" Platyborg closed the mini fridge.

They went to the bedroom and they both stopped at what they saw.

One bed.

Both their eyes flickered to each other for a moment and then back to the bed.

They raced for it, trying to trip each other in the process.

And in the process they both ended up on the bed wrestling with Doof on top.

Can anyone say awkward when the Hotel girl walked in?

Everyone stopped.

The girl just stared.

Doof and Platyborgs eyes looked around the room in every direction.

"This isn't what it looks like…" Doof started.

"Maybe I should come back later…I didn't mean to…interrupt"

"Oh no! We weren't- we're not- uh…" Doof stuttered.

"You don't love me anymore? I thought we had something special!" Platyborg mused.

"Shut up Platyborg your not helping!" Doof glared at the cyborg who was only making the situation worse.

"Tell me you love me" Platyborg made a kissy face.

Doof raised his hand to smack the cyborg.

The maid backed away to the door.

"I'll uh…come back later"

Doof sighed "Alright then"

She ran out the room.

Doof glared at the cyborg and walked out the room.

Platyborg stood up from the bed.

"I'll win you over eventually"

"What'd you say Platyborg"

"Uh, nothing"

…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After brushing their teeth they got in bed.

"This is weird" Platyborg said already in bed.

"Just stay on your own side and everything will be fine" Doof said getting into bed.

"You better not try anything"

"Platyborg that's disgusting, Good night" Doof turned off the lamp.

…

"Doof?"

"Yes Platyborg?"

Platyborg farted.

"Ugh! Platyborg that's disgusting!" Doof screamed turning on the light and getting out of bed.

"It wasn't that bad" Platyborg laughed.

Doof covered his nose "I can smell it from here!"

Platyborg farted again.

"I had beans for lunch"

"Ugh! God! Platyborg! I'm sleeping on the couch!"

"Alright, alright I'm sorry, I'm done, I'm done"

Doof got back in bed.

"Let's try this again, Good Night Platyborg" Doof turned out the light once again.

"Night Doof"

…

Fart.

"PLATYBORG!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*The next morning*

Platyborg and Doof are still asleep but during the course of the night they somehow ended up holding each other.

Platyborg purred (Can cyborgs do that?).

Doof smiled and opened his eyes for a second looking at Platyborg asleep on his chest…aw he's so cute, he thought…his eyes widened…wait…

In that second Platyborg opened his eyes and they widened.

Doof and Platyborg stared at each other for a moment before screaming and scrambling away from each other.

"Ah! I thought I told you not to try anything!" Platyborg pointed.

"Me? I blame you for this!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! What were you doing sleeping on my chest like that?"

"I don't know! Why were you holding onto me?"

"I don't know!"

"Well this is getting us nowhere!" Platyborg yelled.

"L-Look Platyborg, I have to go to a meeting, so I have to leave you alone for awhile"

…

"Your gonna go hit on that chick in the lobby that walked in on us aren't you?"

…

"No Platyborg, I actually have a meeting to go to, its half the reason we took this vacation"

"Uh-huh sure"

"Just stay out of trouble while I'm gone ok? And don't break the hotel"

"Its impossible to break a hotel"

"Not with you its not, you're the most destructive thing I ever created, and that's without your weapons! My Destroy-inator isn't nearly as destructive as you!"

"Ha thanks"

"Just don't break anything"

Doof walked to the door.

"I won't"

"Alright I'll be back later Platyborg, don't order room service and DON'T leave this hotel room"

"You don't think I'm responsible do you?"

Doof rolled his eye and left.

"Hmph, stupid Doof…I'm responsible, I'll show him that I'm 100% responsible…I'm hungry…"

Platyborg walked to the phone.

"Hello room service? Yeah I'd like 20 pizzas with bacon, mushrooms, sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese…how much per topping?...wow that's a lot…of course I still want it! Can you charge that to my credit card?...my name? Doofenshmirtz…why yes I am that guy you walked in on last night…hey I think your hot…what about the cyborg?...Oh no he's no one, why don't you come by later and we can hang out and we can share some pizza?...alright I'll see you then…bye…"

Platyborg hung up.

"See? I'm responsible, I just hooked him up….pfft…and he doesn't think I'm responsible…"

The doorbell rang and Platyborg answered it.

"Hey P-borg"

"Wall.E dude what are you doing here?"

They fist bumped.

"My rooms across the hall from you actually, I'm havin a party, wanna come over and chill bro?"

"I can't Doof said I couldn't leave the room"

"Damn…wait Doofus said you couldn't leave the room right?"

"Yeah…"

"How bout I bring the party over here?"

"I don't know…"

"He said not to leave the room, your not leavin it, problem solved am I right?"

"I guess…"

"And theres this platypus chick that's been dyin to meet you"

"Really?"

"Totally bro, c'mon what do ya say?"

"Well…alright"

"Awesome I'll go get everyone, BRB dude"

Wall.E ran across the hall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*10 minutes later*

The hotel room was packed with people and robots.

"Doof's gonna kill me"

"It'll be fine dude, oh look theres Semira, the Platychick I was walking about earlier."

There stood a purple female platypus, a little bit shorter than Platyborg but the average size for a platypus considering the metal on Platyborg's feet give him a few inches, she was H-O-T hot!

"Whoa…" Platyborg stared.

"I know" Wall.E chuckled as he called Semira over "Semira this is Platyborg, Platyborg this is the lovely Semira"

"Nice to finally meet you Platyborg" She smiled.

"I don't know about this dude" Platyborg whispered to Wall.E

"Dude she's totally fine, plus she's evillll" Wall.E sang the word "Doof will approve".

"She is?"

"Well don't let me stand in the way, go have some fun" Wall.E pushed them together and left, giving Platyborg a thumbs as he was backing away to give them some privacy.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

…

"Wanna make out in the closet?" Semira shrugged.

"Yes, yes I would"

Semira grabbed his hand and headed toward the closet.

*Meanwhile*

Doof was stomping back to the hotel room, the meeting didn't exactly go as planned. All the other LOVEMUFFIN members questioned why he still had his nemesis around, even Rodney was asking him, like he didn't already know, how Rodney didn't go to jail was beyond him but as long as Rodney stayed away from Platyborg he was fine…if Rodney were to so much as lay a finger on Platyborg he'd kill him, without a seconds regret, that you could count on…not that he cared for Platyborg or anything, that's ridiculous…its just that Platyborg is HIS cyborg that HE created, he didn't want anybody messing with his inventions…yeah that's it…Platyborg was his creation no matter how much he annoyed him, although over time he had come to accept Platyborgs annoyingness and actually find quite cute and amusing- No, a creation. Platyborg was a creation.

When he got to the hallway he heard loud music. What the? It was coming from the hotel room. Platyborg…he opened the door. There were people and robots everywhere. He saw Wall.E

"Hey Doof, long time no see dude waddup?"

"Don't you 'dude waddup' me, what the hell is going on here?"

"A party"

"I know it's a party"

"Then why ya asking?" Wall.E laughed, he was clearly stoned.

Doof picked him up so they were eye level.

"Listen you little punk, I don't like you and you better get all these people out of here, I will ask this question only once, wheres Platyborg?"

"Alright, if that's what you want, I'll tell em to bounce but-"

"WHERE'S Platyborg?"

"I thought you were only gonna ask that question once-"

"WALL.E!"

"He's in the closet bro!"

Doof dropped him and headed to the closet, Platyborg was so going to get it, how dare he throw a party when he's out. He was already thinking of punishments for Platyborg when he opened the door…and froze at what he saw. Platyborg was making out with a pretty purple female platypus…guess the cyborg isn't gay after all…who woulda thought, he showed so many signs of it right? Doof quick shut the door before the two lovebirds inside the closet noticed.

"Arent ya gonna yell at him or something? Wall.E asked.

"Nope"

"No? You high or something bro?"

"I don't like you Wall.E, you may be inconsiderate, a thug, a pimp, a junky, a criminal, belong in jail for all your life, a terrible role model to Platyborg, bad influence and friend…"

"Gee thanks bro" Wall.E rolled his eyes.

"Let me finish…in a gang, carry a gun and illegal substances and steal, basically you're the worst mess I've ever met in my entire life….but somehow you managed to successfully make Platyborg happy WITHOUT giving him illegal substances! Just so you know I confiscated that from him! He is hyper enough without you giving him things, he was bouncing off the fricken walls…literally! I had to tie him to his bed Wall.E! I had to TIE him to his bed! And he still wouldn't stay still! I took A LOT of aspirin after that night was over…anyways, you managed to do something nice for him, not like that time you hooked him up with Lady Gaga who cheated on him with Justin Bieber! Yuh know because of you Platyborg isn't even allowed in the same state as Justin Bieber!"

"Whoa what did he do?"

"Lets just say it involved a jar of mayonnaise, peanut butter and LOTS of relish…long story, not pretty…"

"Wow…"

"Look what I'm trying to say is…thank you"

"Oh no problem, P-borg is my boy"

"She's pretty and she looks nice"

"She's evil bro"

"Really?"

"I went all out on this one"

"How evil?"

"Very"

"Well that's reassuring" Doof stated.

"I knew you'd approve"

"I still don't like you" Doof glared.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Doofus"

"Doofus wha- Platyborg got that from you?"

"Yeah…about that…"

DING DONG!

"Door! I'll get it!" Wall.E ran.

It was the hotel girl with a bunch of pizzas. She put the pizza's down and walked over to Doof.

"Ready to hang out?"

"Wha-"

"Of course he is!" Wall.E pushed them together "Why don't you two chill together?"

"Sure" the girl batted her eyelashes at Doof who blushed.

"And to think, none of this would have happened if I hadn't hijacked your hotel room"

Doof broke from his love trance and glared at Wall.E furiously.

"You what?"

"Nothin bro!"

"Curse you-" He stopped when he looked at the girl who was still smiling and looked at the girl who was still smiling and looked at the closet where Platyborg and Semira just happened to come out of.

"Doof! I uh, I can explain! It was a mix up ok! The dry cleaners! And a jackelope lawn mower and-"

"Platyborg calm down! Everythings fine! Your not in trouble- did you just say a jackelope lawn mower?" Doof raised an eyebrow.

"It's a funny story actually-"

Platyborgs funny story was interrupted by the manager of the hotel, a dark skinned man with a suit and tie, he had an angry expression plastered across his face. **(A/N: Remember Phineas and Ferbs Hawaiian Vacation? Ha!)**

"What is going on here? I've gotten a bunch of noise complaints, this is even worse than when those A-primes were loose in the hotel…"

"Ha!" Platyborg laughed "That's ANOTHER funny story!"

"Alright Platyborg I'm pretty sure we ALL want to know these funny stories, mind if I ask you to tell them?" Doof asked.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't!" Everyone sat down to listen to Platyborgs story "Alright so it all started with my owners fa-" Platyborg stopped to look up at the hotel manager who hadn't moved from his spot "Dude what?"

"I'm not leaving until all these people are out of here"

"Riiiight…as I was saying, my owners father owned a antique shop right? And-" Platyborg looked up at the manager who was still glaring daggers at him "Dude…GTFO"

"What?" the manager raised an eyebrow.

"He said Get the fuck out" Semira stated.

"Wow…so direct, she IS evil, the author didn't even censor it…" Doof was amazed.

"I told you!" Wall.E pointed.

**A/N: Do u like Semira? She's actually gonna feature in my fifth Meeting story, if only I could get started on the fourth which should be soon actually…this is called 'In Between Dimensions' for a reason, it will still be going after the 4th or 5th story and ongoing and hopefully never-ending, actually you guys I got A LOT of story ideas that I haven't been even typed yet and their all good story lines so I might actually take a break from writing my 'Meeting' fics and work on another story and still update this normally, sound good right? Alright so look out for another story posted by me, I will post it right after this chapter SO make sure to check it out! NattyMc is out, PEACE! **


	14. MORE Requests xD

**A/N: I MIGHT have to put this story on hold, I got so many storys in my head and I feel its going to explode if I don't get it out somehow…I wont really be replying to reviews that often for a while BUT I am reading them and taking requests, and Jylamz yeah it'd be epic if you drew it, id really like that, keep me posted for it x)**

**Alright so check out my new storys that are coming out this weekend cuz I got NO homework and I'm home soooo you know I'll be typing a lot lol **

**ON WITH IT!**

The Meeting: In Between Dimensions: Chapter 14: MORE Requests xD

**Normbot/Door.**

Doof was sitting on his couch when all of a sudden…

CRASH!

A Normbot breaks down his door.

…

"Seriously? Alright, next person who breaks down my door gets shot!"

**Sleepover.**

Perry and Doof both held their sleeping bags as they stared at the portal in front of them.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Perry the Platypus…"

"Grrgr"

"Because! The second Dimension me and you are screwed up that's why!"

"Grrgr"

"Fine…but if the 2nd Dimension me attempts to turn you into a cyborg just scream, I'll be a few doors down most likely"

Perry raised an eyebrow.

"He can do whatever he wants with the Perry the Platypus of his dimension but you, the Perry the Platypus of the 1st Dimension is strictly off limits, you are mine and he cant touch you, I'll kill him if he even tries"

Perry just stared at him.

"N-not that I wouldn't like to completely control you or anything…its just, I like you the way you are- I mean I don't LIKE-like you I…uh…"

"Grrgr"

"Lets just go ok?" Doof said as they stepped through the portal.

"Hey guys" Alt Doof and Platyborg greeted them.

"You ready for an epic sleepover?" Platyborg asked his counterpart.

Perry gave a thumbs up. Both platypi proceeded to their sleeping quarters, which just left both Doofs.

"So, you wanna-" Doof-1 started but was immediately cut off by Doof-2.

"I honestly don't care what you do"

"Then why'd you wanna have a sleepover?"

"I didn't" Doof-2 glared.

"Then why-"

"Look, Platyborg needs to start hanging around people his own age, which is basically 5 years old and someone whos a good influence who DOESN'T do drugs OR do illegal things and who fits the bill? Or wears it as a matter of fact?"

"1st Dimension Perry the Platypus?"

"Bingo! Maybe your not such an idiot after all" Doof-2 started to walk down the hall with Doof-1 following him.

"So what do I do then?" Doof-1 tried to catch up.

"Don't know, don't care" Doof-2 closed his bedroom door with Doof-1 on the outside of it.

Doof-1 sighed.

"I hope Perry the Platypus is having fun with HIS counterpart"

*Meanwhile*

"…and that's where you'll sleep"

Platyborg just finished showing Perry his room, it was painted green with pictures of trains and a bed in the corner with green spreads and on the walls were shelves with books and toys on them like toy boats and cars and etc, there was a bookshelf filled with books, so it basically looked like an 8 year old boys room, and on a dresser was a picture of Platyborg and Doof and one of Platyborg and…Wall.E? Above Platyborgs bed, Perry noticed, there was a picture of him and a purple female platypus, Perry raised an eyebrow at that, he's seen her before…on one of the OWCA's wanted posters on the bulletin board…Ha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After about 10 o'clock Doof-2 came in the room followed by Doof-1, who for the past few hours was bored out of his mind following his 2nd Dimension self around.

"How are you guys doing?" Doof-2 asked.

"Good" Platyborg smiled.

Platyborg and Perry were playing with Platyborg's smaller platypus-sized version of choo-choo. **(A/N: lol awwww)**

"Well its time for you guys to go to bed"

"Kay" Platyborg was in his bed in a second.

Perry slowly got into his sleeping bag, his eyes on Doof-1 for answers. Doof-1 simply shrugged.

"Goodnight Platyborg" Doof-2 pat the cyborgs head and then stepped over Perry walking to the door but not before saying "And you too rodent" he grinned evilly.

Perry raised an eyebrow. Doof-2 walked out the door.

"Night Perry the Platypus" Doof-1 shut the light and left.

"What was that all about?" Doof-1 caught up to Doof-2.

"I have no idea what your talking about" Doof-2 kept walking.

"You grinned evilly at Perry the Platypus and then called him a rodent"

"I did? Really?" Doof-2's voice full of sarcasm.

"Yeah, your not planning anything evil are you?" Doof-1 cluelessly asked.

"No, of course not" Doof-2 rolled his eye again his voice again full of sarcasm.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Noooooo" More sarcasm.

"I'm pretty sure that's my voice when I'm being sarcastic"

"No, no its not" So much sarcasm.

"Are you sure?" Doof-1 raised an eyebrow.

Doof-2 started talking and making it blaintly obvious he was being sarcastic, he said "What would I POSSIBLY have to gain by hurting your Perry the Platypus? Nothing, nothing at all, it's not like I'd ENJOY torturing him to death and watching him suffer, that's not like me at all NOPE, not like me at all, is it?"

"Uh…yes?" Doof didn't know how to answer.

"Perfect answer" Doof-2 walked past Doof-1.

Doof rubbed his head "I am so confused…"

"Don't be, lets go to bed" Doof-2 went in his room.

"Uh…okay?" Doof followed.

Alt Doof's bedroom was pretty much all black, black walls, black curtains, black bed spreads, black carpet, he was wearing black pajamas, black, blackity, black, black, black.

Soon Doof-2 was in his bed and Doof was in his sleeping bag on the floor with the lights out.

"Hey other me?"

"What?" Although regular Doof couldn't see it Alt Doof rolled his eye.

"I cant sleep"

"And what do you want me to do about it?" From Doof-2's tone it was obvious that he really didn't care.

"Wanna talk?"

"About what?"

"Our nemesises"

Doof-2 sucked in his breath "What about them?"

"Well last week Perry the Platypus totally upstaged my entrance, he had a choreographed dance and back up dancers and everything, what did yours do?"

"He broke the window with a spoonful of peanut butter and relish"

Doof-1 raised an eyebrow "…How does that work-"

"I keep telling him thoses things are dangerous enough by themselves, let alone when you mix it together, he nearly killed himself, stupid cyborg" Doof-2 shook his head.

"Well Perry the Platypus breaks my windows with his feet…and this one time with his face…man that was a NASTY entrance" Doof shuddered "I'll never forget that one, I still have nightmares about it…"

"Platyborg crashes through my ceiling when he flies"

"Tell me about it! Talk about annoying! And then I have to call the contractor and get them to fix it…" Doof-1 sighed.

"I swear I'm thinking about getting indestructible walls, ceilings, windows AND refridgerators…and microwaves…THAT was bad, he wasn't too harmed tho, although the radiation did mess him up a bit…" Doof-2 admitted.

"What he doesn't break down your door?" Doof-1 mused.

"Nope, never"

"Lucky! But what about when they track mud on the carpet"

"Don't even get me started!" Doof-2 exclaimed.

"But all in all I think we're both very lucky to have them, annoying or not, that platypus is a keeper, I never should've hung around that stupid Peter the Panda, Perry the Platypus is 10 TIMES the agent and friend, Peter the Panda will ever be" Doof-1 admitted.

Doof-2 sniffed.

"Other me are you…crying?" Doof-1 asked.

"No! Go to bed! Before I doom you!"

*Meanwhile*

Platyborg and Perry were sitting on the bed eating ice cream that they snuck out of the fridge, they were talking about their nemesis.

"…okay what about that Evil girl?"

Perry laughed "Grrgr"

"You were jealous of her? Me too! I was so glad she got hit by that inator, she was just awful…"

Perry nodded his head in agreement.

"She tried to feed me to alligators and Doof let her, do you remember that?"

Perry waved his hand as if saying 'Don't even get me started'.

"And when he tried to speak to those whales?"

Perry laughed.

"And when he insulted their macaroni and cheese recipe, yuh know Doof taught me to speak whale, it didn't end well at Sea World tho…that whale called me a name and I insulted its macaroni and cheese recipe"

Perry raised and eyebrow 'Really?'.

"Yeah…apparently they don't like that"

"Grrgr" Perry said which translated to 'What happened?'.

"That whale beat the crap out of me no joke, they had to tranquilize it just to get it to stop mauling me, it wasn't pretty….when I say this, I say it cuz I care, NEVER insult the macaroni and cheese recipe of a whale it will end BADLY got it?"

Perry nodded.

"Alright, we should probably get to bed, night"

They turned out the light and within minutes they were both asleep.

*20 minutes later*

When Perry woke up he was trapped to a metal table by his wrists and ankles…what the?

"Ah Perry the Platypus, I see your awake" Doof-2 grinned evilly at him.

Perry growled.

"Oh come one none of that now, I just wanna play a game with you" Alt Doof gagged him.

Perry raised an eyebrow.

"It's a surprise, and I don't want you waking up the others when you get it, we're gonna play Autopsy, sound like fun?" Alt Doof pulled out a scalpel from behind his back and began walking closer to the table, Perry struggled against the restrainsts on his wrists and ankles…no use…crap. Doof-2 got ready to make an incision, then Perry remembered what Doofenshmirtz told him earlier…scream…he was gagged! He couldn't scream! Perry closed his eyes waiting for the scalpel to cut into his flesh but instead he heard.

"HEY!"

He opened his eyes, it was Platyborg, followed by Doof-1.

"Platyborg its past your bedtime what are you doing up?"

"I got up to get some water and when I went to ask my guest if he wanted anything I distinctly noticed a lack-of-guest, care to explain?" Platyborg crossed his arms.

"I-"

"Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Whenever I have a friend over you ALWAYS try to play autopsy with them when I'm not looking"

"I do not" Doof-2 stepped up to Platyborg.

"Yeah you do, I am tired of this why cant you just-"

Platyborg and Doof-2 kept arguing.

Doof-1 went to go free Perry.

"Are you okay Perry the Platypus?" Doof asked once Perry was free.

Perry nodded.

"I thought I told you to scream if anything happened like this"

Perry pointed to his mouth and then the gag.

"Gag…right…" Doof-1 looked at their counterparts who were still arguing and sighed "Well, its late and they don't look like their stopping anytime soon…and we probably aren't getting any sleep anytime soon either….wanna teepee Rodneys house in this dimension and blame it on our 2nd Dimension selves?"

Perry nodded.

"Wow, Perry the Platypus, you've gotten really evil since we discovered this Dimension…Im ashamed of you! But also increasingly proud, lets go!" Doof grabbed the platypuses hand and ran causing Perry to hold onto his hat to prevent it from falling off.

…

"Go to bed Platyborg before I doom you!"

"No!"

"DON'T MAKE ME GET THE FUNNEL!"

"THAT JOKE IS REALLY GETTING OLD!"

**Soup.**

Doof-1 and Doof-2 sat tied to chairs.

"I cant believe this" Doof-2 muttered.

"Yeah, I didn't know they were so strong" Doof-1 admitted.

"Just wait until I'm out of this, that cyborg is so gonna get it…"

Perry and Platyborg both walked in with two bowls of soup, they smirked evilly at each other.

"Funnel?" Platyborg grinned.

Perry nodded and pulled a funnel out of no where.

"Bottoms up bro"

**Play a Game.**

Doof was at his computer when he got an email from Platyborg

To: Doof

From: Platyborg

Go to the basement

x-x-x-x-x-x

Doof rolled his eye and went to the basement.

It was dark and all of a sudden Platyborg stepped out of the darkness with a torch.

Platyborg looks at Doof Evilly "I want to play a game…"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Doof ran screaming up the stairs.

The lights turned on.

"…I guess he didn't want to play Just Dance with me after all" Platyborg shrugged.

Murder.

Platyborg stood at the edge of the Pool when all of a sudden Carl picked him up and held him over the pool threatening to drop him in.

"MURDER! MURDERRRRRRRR! AHHHHHHHH!" Platyborg screamed at the top of his lungs causing everyone to turn their heads.

Carl put Platyborg down and backed away slowly.

**A/N: LOL**


	15. 1st Dimenson Drabbles

**Authors Note: IMPORTANT! For those of you reading my fic 'Revenge' I accidentally deleted it earlier today *hits head against desk repeatedly* why…why…why? I reuploaded it but all the reviews are gone and if you had it on alert then that's gone too…omigod WHY? Dx Make sure to RE-review it and favorite and alert and whatever you did before for that story…I am so upset with myself right now, please make me feel better…and if you guys I don't know, wanna maybe review each chapter over again it would make me smile LOL I don't even care what it says, just do random words like…RELISH yeah do that! It would make me happy to see what random words you come up with, please? Like random deadly weapons! It'd be fun! x)**

The Meeting: In Between Dimensions: Chapter 15: 1st Dimension Drabbles

**Ok so todays update in the 2nd Dimension has been cancelled and will be in the 1st Dimension instead, since Platyborg kind of…escaped.**

"How could he possibly escape?" Alt Doof asked.

**Well he had some help…**

"From who?"

**Alright heres what happened, apparently TurboFerbo helped Platyborg escape so he could be in his story 'The Final Battle'…soooo**

"Well why cant we do the story without him?"

**Because Platyborg makes this story awesome, without Platyborg there is no story.**

"Well what about me? I can do this story by myself and it would still be awesome"

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA….yeah right.**

"Hey! I am just as awesome as Platyborg is! Arent I?"

**I have no comment….but look at the bright side, you get a guest star to keep you company!**

"Oh great another insane reviewer…hooray for me…" Doof rolled his eye.

FrostShadowStar appears.

Whats up? –FrostShadowStar

"Oh great another insane girl! Havent I met enough of those?"

**No, no you haven't, now you two play nice while I head to the 1st Dimension to look for Platyborg…and Doof?**

"What Ms Natty?"

**DON'T destroy her.**

"I wont, I promise"

I roll my eyes and step through a portal.

….

Alt Doof grins evilly.

Why're you looking at me like that? –FrostShadowStar backs away.

"I just got a brilliant idea…we're gonna play autopsy"

Oh crap… -FrostShadowStar

*1st Dimension Danville*

**Good For You.**

Perry got off the toilet and flushed it, Phineas and Ferb stared at him.

Phineas rubbed his chin in thought.

…

"I guess you do know how to use a toilet after all, Good for you" Phineas smiled.

**Frying Pan.**

Doof stood holding his bleeding nose and glared at the platypus.

"Seriously Perry the Platypus, I just tickled you, you didn't have to hit me with a frying pan! Where did you even get that thing anyway?"

**Scarred For Life.**

Perry's right eye twitched as he slowly rocked back and forth against the wall.

The docter wearing a bathrobe rolled his eyes at the platypus.

"You should have knocked"

**Awkward…**

Phineas and Ferb and Perry were sitting under the tree, Perry in agent mode.

Phineas looked down at his pet.

"Hey Perry, now that we know your not mindless and all…I feel kinda bad about us getting you neutered…"

Perry raised an eyebrow.

…

"This is awkward…" Ferb stated.

Phineas ignored Ferb's comment however and said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Perry rolled his eyes 'Not anymore…'

"We are SO sorry"

**Definitely Insane.**

Doofenshmirtz stood in his lab waiting for Perry the Platypus to come thwart his plans.

"It's getting late, where is he?"

"I am just as concerned as you are Kevin" Said a talking Zebra from across the room.

Doofenshmirtz facepalmed "Not you again….and I am NOT concerned"

"Of course you aren't Kevin"

"No, I'm not and stop calling me Kevin! That's not even my name!"

"You just want us to believe your not concerned because you believe that your not concerned but in actuality, you are concerned, and I am concerned that you do not know that you are concerned when you are, wouldn't you say so Kevin?"

"…I'm not even sure I know what you just said…"

Just then Perry the Platypus broke down the door.

"Perry the Platypus! Thank Goodness! This talking zebra wont leave me alone" Doof pointed.

Perry saw nothing and raised an eyebrow.

"What? You don't see him? He's right there I swear! And he wont stop calling me Kevin! Perry the Platypus you gotta believe me!"

Perry backed out the door slowly.

"Great! Now he thinks I'm crazy and wont thwart me! Well at least I know he's alright…"

"I told you, you were concerned" Said the zebra.

…

Perry walked down the hall to the elevator…his nemesis was insane, no doubt about that…or maybe he wasn't…maybe there really was a talking Zebra there that he just couldn't see…maybe it was just him…

"CURSE YOU TALKING ZEBRA!"

…

Nope…its definitely not him and his nemesis is definitely insane.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you sure this is such a good idea Platyborg? You cant hide from her forever yuh know" Phineas said, he, Platyborg and Ferb were talking in front of a closet.

"Of course! I am NOT going back to that Trilogy"

"Well if you think about it, you ARE still in the Trilogy, we're in a chapter of the story in the 1st Dimension where this chapter is taking place" Ferb stated.

…

"Shut up dude" Platyborg shook his head "Oh crap she's coming hide me!"

"Platyborg-" Phineas started.

"Shut up and hide me!"

"Th-The closet!" Phineas pointed.

Platyborg bolted into the closet as Phineas and Ferb of the 1st Dimension lean on it casually as I show up.

"Waddup?" Ferb tries to charm me.

**Shut up, where is he?**

"Where is who?" Phineas asks.

**Don't you 'Where is who' me Phineas! Wheres Platyborg?**

"I don't know"

**Yes, yes you do.**

"No, no I don't"

**Yes, yes you do.**

"No, no I don't"

**Yes, yes you do.**

"No, no I don't"

…**..YES YOU DO.**

"No I don't"

**Phineas! Where is he? I need him for my Trilogy!**

"You'll never find him" Phineas challenges.

…**He's in the closet isn't he?**

"…Noooo"

**I knew it, PLATYBORG! Get out here! I'm taking you back!**

"I don't wanna!" Came the reply from inside the closet.

**Don't make me get the funnel!**

"That joke isn't funny anymore!"

**Platyborg, I miss you, the reviewers miss you, DOOF MISSES YOU! You have to come back.**

Platyborg sighs and comes out.

"Fine…"

**Good now get on this trike that magically appeared and I'll take you home…**

…

"I am not getting on that thing" Platyborg pointed.

**Platyborg we don't have time for this, I left Doof alone with a reviewer and who knows what he's gonna-**

"There is no way I'm getting on that thing"

**Platyborg-**

"Nuh uh"

**Platyborg-**

"Nope"

**Phineas, do you mind?**

"Not at all" Phineas clears his throat and then a voice like thunder "GET ON THE TRIKE!"

Platyborg yelps and immediately gets on the trike.

**Thanks.**

"No problem"

**Tell 1st Dimension Perry I said hi and that I might need his services in the next chapter with a certain door in the 2nd Dimension.**

"Will do, bye!" Phineas waves.

Me and Platyborg ride on the trike through the portal to the 2nd Dimension.

"Alright I'm back now what?"

**Wanna go to Mr Slushy Burger?**

"Why not" Platyborg shrugs.

We begin walking when I all of a sudden stop.

"What?"

**I cant help thinking…that I forgot something…something important…oh well.**

I shrug as me and Platyborg continue walking.

*Meanwhile*

FrostShadowStar is chained to a metal table as Alt Doof looms over her with a scalpel.

"I wonder why their not back yet…oh well" He shrugs.

*With me and Platyborg*

We are walking out the door when all of a sudden.

"Who is SHE?"

"Semira? What are you doing here?" Platyborg asks.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing here, I SAID who is SHE?" Semira points.

**I'm-**

"Did I ASK you who you are? NO I asked HIM"

"Semira shes the author, she writes this story AND created you, if it weren't for her you wouldn't exist" Platyborg explains.

**Yeah, so you better be more respectful to- **

I am interrupted as Semira mauls me.

"Semira stop!" Platyborg yells.

Platyborg! Get your psycho girlfriend off me!

"I'm trying!" Platyborg tries to stop her but can't.

**She's killing me!**

*Back with Doof*

I stumble into the operation room and untrap FrostShadowStar and then fall on the floor.

"Whoa what happened to you? You look like you were mauled by a bear" Alt Doof said.

**Your close…**

"Semira mauled her" Platyborg walks in.

"Ah…" Doof nods "Well you can leave now FrostShadowStar"

She nods and takes the portal remote.

You coming? –FrostShadowStar asks me.

**Not right now…I'll leave on my own…eventually…owwww**

FrostShadowStar shrugs and steps through the portal.

"Are you okay Natty?" Platyborg asks.

"She's fine" Doof rolled his eye.

**Please…call 911…**

"I'm on it" Platyborg whips out his phone "Hello 911? Yeah theres a girl here and she's pretty messed up…she was mauled…by my girlfriend…yeah her name is Semira…how'd you know? Oh wow haha hold on…Hey Natty, they said that this isn't the first time this happened to someone, isn't that funny?"

**Yes Platyborg…its hilarious.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: I have been really busy with school and trying to upload music on my new ipod touch generation 4…I have a Social Studies project on Henry Ford due Friday to be presented Monday and I gtg, send requests yada yada yada updates wont be as frequent ON WITH IT!**

The Meeting: In Between Dimensions: Chapter 16

**Slap/Hug –kittygal42.**

"I wish people would stop requesting to slap me and/or break down my door" Doof moped.

"Well it hasn't happened in a while, maybe they stopped requesting it?" Platyborg suggested.

"I guess your right..."

All of a sudden a girl appears she smacks Doof and then gives Platyborg a bear hug.

"OH COME ON!"

**Sing.**

Both Dimension Doofs are sitting on the couch talking to each other in the 2nd Dimension, when all of a sudden a random girl appears.

"Who the heck are you and what are you doing here?" Alt Doof asks.

No response.

"Probably another insane reviewer" Alt Doof rolled his eye.

She starts to sing and both Doof's fall asleep.

Perry and Platyborg walk in and Platyborg hands her 20 bucks.

"You're the one who gets paid most of the time in this story AND your paycheck for working for the OWCA, so why do I have to pay her?" Platyborg glared at his 1st Dimension counterpart who rolls his eyes.

Ignoring Platyborgs comment, Perry says "I'll go get the bucket of water, you stay here and watch them"

"Fine" Platyborg rolls his eye.

Perry comes back 10 minutes later with a bucket of water and when he looks at the couch he sees a lack of Doofs.

"Platyborg"

"What?"

"Where the heck are they?" Perry asked.

"I tied bricks to their legs and threw them in the ocean like you said"

…

Perry facepalmed "Platyborg…1 I never said that…and 2 we were just supposed to throw a bucket of water on them…NOT KILL THEM!"

"Ohhh well you should have said that earlier, I already robbed the bank"

"Why would you rob a bank?"

"Well…I figured since we would be classified for murder anyway, why not rob a bank while we're at it? I guess I got confused with the plan you sent me…"

"How do you confuse a water prank…with MURDER AND ROBBERY?" Perry yelled.

"Well Doof always said I didn't follow directions well…that he'd tell me to do something and I'd end up doing something illegal…I sense a pattern"

"Ya think?"

"I could've sworn that what I did was on those blueprints you gave me…hold on" Platyborg pulled out a blueprint "Ohhhh I see the problem…I got your blueprints confused with the ones that Wall.E gave me, I was supposed to do this next week…whoops"

All of a sudden you saw and heard police sirens and blue and red lights flashing.

Perry glared at him.

"Hehe…RUN!" Platyborg bolted.

…

"Come out we have you surrounded!" Came a megaphone outside.

…

"Well…in the 1st Dimension I'm the best highly trained agent in my agency…but in this dimension im a evil, destructive, childish cyborg who cant do anything right…aw heck with it, Platyborg wait for me!" Perry ran to catch up to his counterpart.

**RodneyBot.**

A Rodneybot burst down Doof-2's door.

Doof immediately shot it until it collapsed, there was a note on it and he picked it up, it read.

To: Doof

From: WordNerb93

"CURSE YOU WORDNERB93! THIS MEANS WAR!"

**Public Funnel.**

Doof and Platyborg were at the grocery store.

"I want chips" Platyborg picked up a bag and tried to put it in the cart.

Doof stopped him "Platyborg those are bad for you and they'll make you hyper, and believe me, you are a nightmare when your hyper, No"

Platyborg put the bag in the cart.

"Platyborg what did I just say?" Doof pulled the bag out and glared at Platyborg who pushed it back in.

"Platyborg stop it, I told you, you couldn't have it" Doof took the bag back out again but Platyborg immediately put it back in.

"Are you even listening to me? I said no! N-O NO!" Doof snatched the bag away from the cyborg and held it high above his head "Try to reach it now" Doof grinned but it immediately turned into a yelp of pain as Platyborg kicked him in the shin causing him to drop the bag in the cart and Platyborg smirked.

"DON'T MAKE ME USE THE FUNNEL!"

Everyone in the grocery stared and backed away slowly.

*Later on at home*

Doof glared at Platyborg who munched his chips happily.

"I cant believe that old lady beat me up and bought you those chips, Curse you Platyborg!"

**Dirty Joke.**

Doof was sitting at the LOVEMUFFIN meeting table and Platyborg was standing right next to him.

"Psst, Doof" Platyborg whispered

"What Platyborg? I'm kind of in the middle of something"

"I have to go…badly!"

"Wait until the meetings over and then I'll take you" Doof said through his teeth.

"I cant…I have to go NOW"

"Too bad you have to wait"

"But!-"

"Shhhh" Doof shushed him.

Platyborg held his crotch and began to bounce up and down "Doooof"

"Platyborg hush"

"Doofenshmirtz, is there something wrong with your cyborg?" Rodney asked.

"No, he's fine, Platyborg cut it out"

Platyborg whimpered, he couldn't hold it he felt like he was about to explode…he had to do something…that's when he noticed the funnel sticking out of Doof's belt…Platyborg smiled and grabbed it.

All of a sudden you heard a splash on the floor.

Everyone stared at Platyborg.

"Whoops…I kind of forgot there was a hole in the bottom of this thing…hehe" Platyborg smiled sheepishly "No hard feelings right…Doof?"

Doof glared angrily at the cyborg "Outside…NOW"

"I don't want to go outside"

"DON'T MAKE ME GET THE FUNNEL"

"That joke is now disgusting"

"You tainted, the FUNNEL OF LIFE!" Doof yelled.

"Hey Doof, did you ever get the feeling that you just ripped off another fanfiction on the same site as you and as you are speaking you just ripped off another one…that's like two fanfictions we just ripped off…wow"

Alt Doof just facepalmed.

**Awesome Sauce.**

Doof was sitting on the couch reading a book when all of a sudden Platyborg walked in and said.

"Everything tastes good with awesome sauce"

And then walked back out.

…

"….?..." Doof stared.

**Borrowed Again.**

"Where is Platyborg THIS time?" Doof asked.

**WordNerb93 borrowed him to work some cameras.**

"So he escaped again, that's just great!"

**He didn't 'technically' escape, WordNerb just borrowed him and promised to bring him back and to keep him in plain sight at all times and it's the end of the chapter anyways…why're you so upset?**

"Because! I don't want Platyborg out of my sight, something bad could happen to him and I-"

**Cant let that happen?**

"Its not like I ca-"

**Care about him a lot?**

"Will you shut up and let me-"

**Finish confessing your feelings for him?**

…

"CURSE YOU NATTYMC!"


	17. Chapter 17

The Meeting: In Between Dimensions: Chapter 17

**Trouble.**

"You broke his camera, ate all his food, almost blasted him with a blaster, broke said blaster, broke his guitar strings, crashed his computer, tried to run away AND broke his blender!"

Platyborg rolled his eyes, Doof was lecturing him about his 'terrible behavior' while he was with WordNerb93.

"All that stuff was accidental! Except for the blender, that was intentional"

Doof glared at him.

"What? You'd break the blender too if you were threatened with it! I was defending myself!"

"Well what about the food?"

"I was hungry!"

"It doesn't matter, your behavior was unacceptable! You are going to apologize to WordNerb93 and you'll give him your camera since you broke his"

"No! Not my camera! Isn't apologizing enough?"

"Now Platyborg"

Platyborg sighed and turned to WordNerb93.

"I'm sorry" Platyborg mumbled.

"Louder Platyborg, I cant hear you" Doof said.

"I'm sorry!"

"Good now isn't there something you want to give to him?"

"Nope not really" Platyborg quickly lied.

"Platyborg…" Doof warned "Come on…"

Platyborg pulled out his camera and handed it to WordNerb.

"Here" Platyborg muttered.

"Now was that so bad?" Doof mused.

"…Puta"

"PLATYBORG!"

**Awesome Sauce/Slap/Door.**

Coolguyforever broke down Alt Doof's door, slapped him and sprayed him with awesome sauce.

Doof glared at him.

Platyborg walked in and started laughing.

"Awesome Sauce?"

Yup –Coolguyforever

They high fived.

"That's awesome"

"I have no comment" Doof glared.

**Cat.**

"Ahhhhh! Get it off! Get it off! DOOF!" Platyborg screamed.

Doof heard his cries from the other room, he laughed, looks like Platyborg just met Mr FluffyPants the 2nd. Doof just hoped that Platyborg wouldn't be too jealous of the cat, because if it came down to either Mr Fluffypants or Platyborg, the cyborg would always be his first pick.

"HE'S MAULING MY FACE!"

Always.

**Cartoons.**

Doof walked in and looked at Platyborg, his eyes were glued to the screen.

"Hey Platyborg watcha watchin?"

"Phineas and Ferb"

…

**War.**

It was the ultimate battle Doof and his Normbots vs All the reviewers, me and WordNerb93 and all his Rodneybots, each side in their own cement block fort.

*Doofs side*

"They cant possibly keep this up forever" Doof observed through his binoculars.

"Why do I have to be on your side?" Platyborg asked.

"Because I said so"

"I wanna be on the other side"

"Well you can't"

"Why not?"

"Because your on my side"

"But I don't wanna be on your side!" Platyborg complained.

"Quiet Platyborg! Go man the poopdeck or something!"

"Fine" Platyborg muttered as he made his way to the bathroom.

*Our side*

Sir we cant keep this up! Somethings gonna give, do we surrender? Sir? –Leopardlover1002

**No…**

But sir, we're outnumbered –Veryloyalfan

Theres not enough Rodneybots to defeat all those Normbots -sldlovespandf15

Sir the left side of the fort just collapsed –Coolguyforever

Violence is never the answer –BrookeDoofy

That is right as I agree –Pricat

We ran out of mayonnaise, blowtorches and peanut butter! –Jylamz

Theres gotta be another way! -Kittygal42

Their closing in -Angelofdeath241107

Should I make more Rodneybots? –WordNerb93

**Silence! We are gonna win this war! Doof is going down! DOWN! DOWN! DOWN! And we're gonna do it without the Rodneybots** I dramatically turn around from my rotating black chair sporting my black aviators.

How are we gonna do that? –FrostShadowStar

**We have something that Doof doesn't…**

And whats that exactly? –Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk

**We have someone on the inside…someone who will help us take down Doof with no questions asked and for no payment at all…and will just do it for no other reason than that he as nothing else better to do …**

Does such a person even exist? –spkdog

**Yes…yes he does…**

*Doof's side*

Platyborg continued to 'man the poopdeck' like Doof said, at least that's what he thought he was doing, he was standing in the bathroom staring at the toilet, when his phone rang.

"Hello? Oh Heyy Natty…sure why not, I got nothing else better to do anyway, I'll be right over" Platyborg pocketed his phone and walked out the bathroom.

*Our side*

**It'll all be over soon…he is so going down mwahahahaha….**

Is it just me or has Natty gone completely bonkers? –veryloyalfan whispers

Its not you…trust me –Leopardlover1002

She was always like that –FrostShadowStar

Agreed –Coolguyforever

Everyone else nods in agreement.

*Doofs side*

"Ready to give up?" Doof calls from his fort.

**Nope**

"I'm winning and theres nothing you can do to stop it!"

**Oh Doof, Doof, Doof, we've already won.**

"Your insane ya know that? Your fort is destroyed, your surrounded and most of your robots are in pieces, do you call that winning? "

**I may not be Charlie Sheen but I am indeed 'winning'.**

"Did you hit your head or something in that fort of yours?"

**Doof, aren't you missing someone? Someone that's mostly metal, all so cute and not that cuddly?**

"Your completely bonkers Ms Natty, I can tell you that"

**Oh there you are Platyborg** I smile as Platyborg walks up next to me.

"Platyborg? I thought you were manning the poopdeck!"

"I got bored of staring at the toilet" Platyborg replied.

"…?...Forget it, what are you doing over there anyway?" Doof asked.

"Oh I just came to give NattyMc this" He hands me a remote with a red button.

"No! Not my self destruct button! Platyborg you little traitor!"

**With this button Doofenshmirtz, I declare myself to be, the winner** I click the button.

All the Normbots and Doof's fort explodes.

Doof climbs out from the pile of rubble.

"CURSE YOU NATTYMC AND REVIEWERS!"

Everyone cheers.

**Well this has been fun, but I better send you guys back, so you guys can go home and so I can work on my other stories, make sure to send requests! And you guys could send words, I actually found it more fun to think of what I can do with requested words! And I MIGHT be starting another 4 parter sometime, it depends if I get permission from someone…bye guys!**

Everyone says bye and steps through the portal.

Me and Platyborg walk over to Doof who is still sitting in a pile of rubble.

**Truce?**

"Sure….NOT!" Doof pushes me on the ground.

**Hey!**

"I'm evil, what do you expect? Doofenshmirtz is out, Peace! Come on Platyborg" He walks away and gestures for the cyborg to follow him.

I sigh.

Platyborg helps me up.

**Thanks.**

"No problem…hey Natty?"

**Yes Platyborg?**

"Remember that favor I asked you a bunch of chapters ago?"

**Yeah?**

"Can we do it now?"

**I'll have to pull some strings but yeah I can do it**

"Awesome, meet me at the building later?"

**Sure.**

*Later on*

**Just In Love ft Platyborg. (Original song by Joe Jonas & Lil Wayne)**

Doof is sitting on the couch reading a book when Platyborg walks in and starts singing while I play the musical accompaniment.

Aint no love like the one I got

Im a prisoner of love got my heart on lock

Its like a star from the sky fell by my side and she tell that's its mine and I say that's fine

And he look like a butterfly, smell like a flower

Guys, we go together like money and power

And I don't need nothing, nothing but him

Cuz all the other scientists aint messin with him

And the smile on his face, make the world a better place

But he's out of this world so we somewhere out in space

Love like animals, Planet of the Apes

All night, All morning, too bright for this place

We just do what we does

The tank on E yeah, just enough and we just be, yeah just because

Don't worry bout me, I'm just in love!

I'm just in love with you

I'm just in love with you

No other words to use

I'm just in love with you

…

"I'm sorry Platyborg did you say something?" Doof looks up from his book and takes out his earplugs.

"No…No I didn't…" Platyborg sighs.

"Ok" Doof shrugs and walks out the door.

**Sorry it didn't work P-borg, wanna try again?**

"No…it'll work one day, I just gotta be patient"

**Platyborg that's the most mature thing I have ever heard you say in my entire life, I'm proud of you.**

"Thanks"

**No problem, I better go, I'll see you during my next visit ok?**

"Bye"

…

"Hey Platyborg? You wanna go to a movie?" Doof asks as he walks in the room.

"Yes, yes I would"

"Meet me in the car, and DON'T keep me waiting" Doof stormed out.

Platyborg laughed.

"I wish you'd stop keeping _me_ waiting, its killing me"

**A/N: I think I just created a pairing, I call it AltBorg…ha, and don't worry, their wont be any slash or yaoi or whatever xD Oh and I don't own the song 'Just In Love' don't sue me! You guys are my witnesses! I am the supreme creator of the pairing AltBorg! You guys gotta back me up! And if anyone else wants to make a one shot or story on the pairing I don't really care, I challenge one of you to make a one-shot about it! Whoever wins gets to help me plan a chapter! Message me! x)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Most of you are ok with the whole 'Altborg' thing and by MOST of you I mean everyone except veryloyalfan…LOL I already said it wasn't slash or yaoi or anything, its just friendship, nothing ***ual about it, not even any kissing, (unless its by complete and utter accident and their both freaked out afterwards) And I still have that contest going on for some of you to make an 'Altborg' story or one-shot or something, so far only one person has accepted it, you guys are pathetic, its just friendship, its not like it's a story by Maya Serena and its Rated M, because I COULD do that, I really like Maya Serena's storys and do hope to see more, its not because im weird or anything, their just really well written…ANYWAYS this fanfic is rated T and if there WAS any of that stuff in here then the Rating would be M…ha I love you guys xD **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Btw I might be starting another 4 parter soon soooo….**

The Meeting: In Between Dimensions Chapter 18

**War: Redux.**

**Alright we need someone to man the poopdeck…Hey, wheres Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk?**

Everyone shrugs.

*Doofs side*

"So let me get this straight…you want to betray NattyMc and all the other reviewers by being on my side?"

Pretty much –Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk.

"Your evil, I like it!"

Can I get your autograph? –Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk hands him a pen and paper.

"Sure" Doof says as he signs a piece of paper and gives it back "You know we should do some schemes together sometime, we could finally destroy NattyMc and end this story once and for all, yeah we should hang out sometime, just ask me and I'll trick NattyMc into bringing you here, what do you say?"

**Super Nanny.**

Doof was watching 'Super Nanny' to find out new ways to discipline Platyborg, the TV said.

"You can thump the child, it doesn't hurt them and it is a good form of discipline"

"Hmm…" Doof rubbed his chin in thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Platyborg was crying "You hit meeeeeee!" He sobbed.

"I thumped you, it barely even hurt" Doof rolled his eye.

Platyborg continued to cry "It hurtttttttttt"

**Guitar Hero.**

It was the ultimate guitar battle, Alt Doof vs Platyborg, Regular Doof and Perry were watching from the sidelines because they were asked to be witnesses.

The final chord played and the screen flashed…

…

…

…

…

…

…

WINNER: PLATYBORG

"HA! In your face! What now, *****!" Platyborg yelled.

Needless to say, that 5 letter word he said got him a black eye and to be grounded in his room for a week.

**Cleaning Time.**

"But I don't want to clean" Platyborg complained.

"Too bad, its spring cleaning and you are gonna clean your room, it's a mess"

"It is not"

"Platyborg, when I went in there your laundry attacked me!"

"I don't wear clothes, I don't HAVE laundry"

…

"That just proves my point! Here" Doof handed him a broom "I'll be back later to check on you, I'm gonna go clean my bathroom" Doof walked out the room.

Platyborg rolled his eyes and began sweeping.

"Stupid spring cleaning…" Platyborg mumbled to himself.

All of a sudden he heard a growling noise and turned around, he smiled.

"Oh there you are Goozim" Platyborg pet the brown square monsters head "Did you attack Doof yesterday? Now normally I'd be happy, but if he finds out I've been keeping you as a pet, I'm screwed, so no attacking Doof…unless I say so" Platyborg quickly added.

**Singing.**

Platyborg finished cleaning his room, well sort of, he just shoved everything under his bed and in the closet…anyways he went to go see if Doof was done cleaning his bathroom, he walked in and was about to say something when he saw Doof singing, he was sing 'A working song' from that 'Enchanted' movie, Platyborg backed out of the bathroom slowly and shut the door without Doof noticing.

"Well…that was redundant"

**Mr Policeman.**

"I swear Mr Officer Policeman Guy, I didn't mean to shoot that old lady with peanut butter, it was an accident!" Platyborg pleaded to the police officer who just glared at him angrily, tapping his foot.

**Awesome Sauce Fight.**

"Are you ready?" Platyborg asked.

Totally –Coolguyforever.

"On the count of three…one…two…THREE!"

Platyborg and Coolguyforever jumped out of their hiding places and blasted Doof with awesome sauce from their water guns.

"Ugh, what is this?" Doof asked disgusted.

"Its duck sauce" Platyborg answered.

I thought it was awesome sauce –Coolguyforever.

"Awesome sauce IS duck sauce, silly!"Platyborg said as if it were obvious.

**Jelly Donut.**

"I swear Mr Officer Policeman Guy, I didn't mean to throw that Jelly Donut into traffic and make anyone crash, honest!"

The policeman just shook his head at the cyborg.

**Singing.**

Platyborg walked in Doofs room only to find him singing again, THIS time he was singing 'I kissed a boy'. Platyborg again backed away slowly out of the room without Doof noticing and said.

"I don't even WANT to know"

**Blender.**

"Platyborg, if you don't clean up this mess I'm gonna stuff you in the blender!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Platyborg you broke my blender!" Doof stood holding his blender which was now in pieces.

"Look, if you threaten me with something, I am naturally gonna break it, so if you don't want me to break it, don't threaten me with it! Its like a impulse, you threaten me with it, I don't feel safe until its destroyed, if anything its your fault!"

And naturally, that line of dialogue caused the cyborg to receive some smacks to his face and kicks to his stomach and to be sent to his room without dinner, while Doof ordered another blender, but Platyborg was sure about one thing, if Doof threatened him with the new blender, he'd have to break it.

**Chili.**

"I swear Mr Officer Policeman Guy, I didn't mean to throw that chili at your face! I wasn't even aiming for your face I promise!"

The now covered in chili policeman glared at him without saying anything.

"…I'm going to jail aren't I?"

The policeman nodded.

"Damnit…"

**Country.**

"Platyborg that's racist!"

"Sorry, but its not my fault that rednecks creep me out!"

**Movie.**

"Are you sure this is ok?" Platyborg whispered to his girlfriend.

"Of course, I sneak into Rated R movies ALL the time" Semira reassured.

"What if we get caught? Doof will kill me"

"We wont, and if we get caught I'll cover for you kay babe?" Semira flirted.

Platyborg smiled as they kissed.

"HEY!" Shouted a voice "You kids aren't supposed to be in here!"

"Later babe!" Semira bolted.

"Wow…I definitely picked the wrong person to be my girlfriend…but why does it feel so right? Wait up babe!" Platyborg ran after her.

**Camera.**

"I got back WordNerb's camera I sold on ebay" Platyborg announced to Doof.

"That's great where is it?"

"I sold it"

…

Doof just shook his head at the cyborg.

"…What? Why're you looking at me like that?"

**Singing.**

Platyborg walked in on Doof in the shower, and if that wasn't bad enough, he was singing the song 'Lollipop' by Lil Wayne.

Platyborg couldn't take it anymore, he had to say something.

"Dude…WTF"

**A/N: I don't recommend looking up the song Lollipop, it is EXTREMELY inappropriate, I should know…I have it on my ipod xD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: How long do you guys think this story should go on? My longest story was my original 'The Meeting' fic which was 17 chapters, we're on chapter 19 now, do you guys think this should be never ending? Idk I just think that 40+ chapters is over kill, plus I'll be starting a 4 parter soon and that'll take up like 4 chapters of the story…I mean I do have a way to end this story in mind but idk I'll miss writing on it and everything but I'll also get the time to work on other stories I wanted to publish, I might be taking a break on writing while I wait for my father to buy me a laptop, he said in May possibly or later idk but I'll let you guys know before hand, I wont just disappear for two months without a word, the only way I'll do that is if I died xD Oh and Jylamz you should seriously consider making an account, you could message me and I could help you learn to publish stories, its a lot easier trust me, either that or give me your email xD Well either way you'd need an account to publish a story xD ON WITH LE STORY! **

**OH AND HAPPY FIRST DAY OF SPRING XD **

The Meeting: In Between Dimensions: Chapter 19

**Eat.**

Platyborg was in the kitchen when Doof walked in.

"Platyborg what are you doing?"

"I'm nomming"

…

**Litterbox.**

Doof was on the couch when Platyborg sat something down in front of him.

"Platyborg, whats that?"

"Its my new litter box"

"Platyborg your toilet trained you don't need a litterbox"

"Yes but I now choose to use one"

"Whatever floats your boat" Doof shrugged.

"You have to clean it whenever I use it"

"I will do no such thing"

Platyborg shrugged and sat in his litterbox.

"Platyborg, what are you- PLATYBORG!" Doof was disgusted.

Platyborg got up "Pick it up".

"No! Platyborg I am not doing that!"

"Pick it up"

"No! That's sick, your sick!"

"Pick it up"

"No!"

"Pick it up"

"NO PLATYBORG!"

**Stupid.**

"You know, for a cyborg who has a computer for a brain, you sure are stupid"

**Park.**

"Doof"

"What, Platyborg?"

"Take me to the park"

"No"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*At the Park*

Doof was sitting on the bench while Platyborg attempted to climb the slide.

"Platyborg I don't recommend doing that" Doof warned.

Platyborg ignored him however and continued doing it.

"See I told you I could-" Platyborg's gloating was interrupted however as he tumbled down the slide and landed flat on his face.

Doof laughed "I warned you".

Platyborg didn't move.

"Platyborg?"

The cyborg still didn't respond.

"Oh crap…"

**School.**

"Ok Platyborg, we'll try this again, whats two plus two?"

Doof had a pointer pointing to a blackboard that read '2+2=?' and Platyborg was sitting at a small desk.

Platyborg rubbed his chin in thought "…can I get a definition?"

Doof facepalmed.

**Zombie Apocalypse.**

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Platyborg screamed as he blasted the zombies.

"Will you calm down? Your made of metal, what are they gonna do, eat you? That's highly unlikely" Doof rolled his eyes as he stabbed more zombies.

Platyborg thought this over a moment but then went immediately back to screaming "DIE M***** F***** DIE!"

Doof sighed.

**Jail.**

"I wish you'd stop getting yourself arrested" Doof complained to the cyborg one day.

"Its not my fault! That Mr Officer Policeman Guy hates me! He's out to get me!"

"I highly doubt that Platyborg"

*Somewhere else*

Mr Officer Policeman Guy sat on the stoop of DEI.

He'd get that cyborg behind bars…one way or another.

**Kiss.**

Platyborg and Doof were fighting over the last piece of pizza.

"Let go of the pizza Platyborg!"

"I saw it first!" Platyborg tried to pull it from him.

"Well I bought it!"

"But I'm still hungry!"

"Your always hungry Platyborg! I'm starting to think you have worms!"

"I do NOT have worms!"

"Let go!"

"You let go!"

As they were fighting over the pizza they both tripped and fell on the ground which led to them accidentally kissing.

They both stared at each other for a moment before screaming and scrambling away from each other.

"We will never speak of this again" Doof demanded.

"Agreed"

**Relish.**

"Relish has a good source of potatum" Platyborg suddenly stated.

"Platyborg, what the h*** are you talking about? Its banana's and the word is potassium! Not potatum, you retard!"

**Scar.**

"How come your scar goes over your eyepatch?"

"I thought I told you never to ask me that question"

"Yeah but since when does a scar go OVER an eyepatch? That doesn't make any sense"

"Your FACE doesn't make any sense"

…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yourrrrrr meannnnn tooooo meeeeeeee" Platyborg whined.

"Platyborg stop crying"

"Youuuuu thinkkkk I'mmm uglyyyyyyyy"

"I do not"

"You said my face didn't make senseeeeeee"

"Look I'm sorry I said that, just stop whining!"

…

…

…

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh"

**Pencil.**

"Platyborg, be careful with that pencil! Your gonna poke my eye out!"

"Looks like someone beat me to it" Platyborg chuckled.

Doof smacked him.

…

"Youuuuuu hittttttt meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Ugh, not this again…"

**Model.**

Platyborg was sitting on his bed when Semira jumped through the window, Platyborg who was startled by this, fell off the bed.

"Semira? What're you doing here? Why'd you break through my window? Doof is gonna kill me, I'm already grounded because of you" Platyborg said shakily, he wasn't really grounded, it figures the one time he wishes he was grounded, he wasn't, he should have accepted Wall.E's dare to put piranhas in Doof's bath tub, he's been becoming afraid of his girlfriend more and more lately, don't get me wrong, he loves Semira, shes a very pretty platypus (Platyborg thinks so) but she can be…a tad bit aggressive…and most of the time…a complete psychopath, he's been trying to avoid her lately, to no avail.

"You ask too many questions, I'm here because I need your help with something"

Platyborg backed away "I-I had this talk with Doof, he said i-if you ever ask me for help with something to say no"

"No silly, I want you to take pictures of me"

"…Isn't that illegal?"

"Since you and Wall.E constantly call me pretty, I have decided I want to be a model when I grow up and models do photo shoots, so I have to be ready to do them, so here" Semira handed him a camera.

Platyborg stared at it, with all the irony in the universe it made perfect sense that the camera she gave him was in fact WordNerbs camera that he had sold on ebay…twice.

He took the camera as Semira started to pose.

"Are you sure about this?" Platyborg looked up from the camera.

"Of course! Now shoot!"

"Alright" Platyborg shrugged and started snapping photos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Doof walked by Platyborgs door only to be overwhelmed by curiosity of the flashing lights coming from under the door.

"Platyborg" Doof knocked "Your not electrocuting yourself again are you?"

There was no answer and the flashes kept going.

Doof put his ear to the door to listen.

"Is this pose ok?"

"Yeah its fine"

More flashing.

Doofs eyes widened before he immediately opened the door.

"What the heck is going on in here?"

Everyone stopped.

Platyborg stood holding a camera and was now staring at Doof and Semira was doing a handstand.

"Well?" Doof demanded.

Platyborg flashed a photo.

"Platyborg give me that camera!" Doof took the camera away from him.

"Whats wrong?" Platyborg asked.

"Yeah we were in the middle of a photo shoot" Semira stopped doing a handstand and crossed her arms.

"A photo shoot?"

"Semira's a model" Platyborg said.

"Can we please have our camera back?"

"Look you guys, we should have a little talk ok?" Doof sighed.

*20 minutes later*

"So now do you guys understand?" Doof had just finished having a long talk with them on the couch.

"So, we can be close, but not too close?" Semira asked, still not fully understanding.

"And kissing is ok, we just can't touch each other?" Platyborg asked.

"Exactly" Doof nodded.

…

Platyborg grinned evilly and poked Semira.

"Ow! He touched me!"

"You guys that's not what I me-"

Semira pinched Platyborg.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right" Semira grinned evily.

Platyborg smacked her.

"Platyborg!" Doof was shocked.

"You can't hit me! I'm a girl!"

"Pfft" Platyborg rolled his eyes.

Semira growled at him and tackled him to the ground where they both proceeded to fight each other.

"You guys stop it! This is not how people that love each other are supposed to act!"

The two platypi continued to fight each other.

Doof sighed and walked out the room, what type of couple were those two? All they did was fight, not like any relationship he'd ever seen…but somehow it seemed familiar, like he knows two people who act exactly like that, that fight but underneath it they deeply care for each other…Doof shrugged it off, he didn't know anyone who acted like that at all.

"Don't make me get the funnel!"

…

Nope, no one he knew.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: This chapter is the longest chapter EVAR! Seriously, it took 22 pages, I don't even know why, oh and I have decided that this story will be going on until at least chapter 30, I have a bunch of 4 parters that will be starting next chapter and I wont really be taking requests until the 4 parters are over and there are a few sooooo yeah…and if you don't see me update after Spring Break its because I have state exams coming up UGH WHY? But I barely have any school in April so its all GOOD! I hope you like this chapter, it took me like 3 days…**

**ON WITH THIS INCREDIBLY REDICULOUSLY LONG CHAPTER THAT FOR SOME REASON TOOK UP 22 DOCUMENT PAGES!**

**OH and there is cursing in this chapter sooooo Viewer Discretion is advised….i think I spelled that right… **

The Meeting: In Between Dimensions: Chapter 20

**You mad bro?**

"Platyborg what are you doing?"

"I am drinking maple syrup, you got a problem with that?"

…

**Mustard.**

Doof was just walking when-

"RANDOM MUSTARD ATTACK!" Platyborg jumped out and sprayed him with mustard.

Doof glared at him for a moment before starting to strangle the cyborg.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Platyborg was turning blue now and Doof still hadn't stopped.

"D-Doof?"

"What Platyborg?"

"I-I c-can't br-reathe" Platyborg choked.

"That's because I'm choking you"

"W-when are y-you going t-to st-stop?" Platyborg gasped for air.

"When you stop breathing"

"O-ok t-take your t-time"

**Arrested.**

Platyborg was walking when all of a sudden Mr Officer Policeman Guy slammed handcuffs on Platyborg's wrists.

"Hey!" Platyborg complained.

"You are under arrest" Said the policeman.

"For WHAT?"

"That is none of your business"

"Its none of my business…ON WHY IM GETTING ARRESTED?"

"Nope"

"But I didn't do anything! I was with Doof all day!"

"Tell it to the judge, trashcan"

"That…that's racist!"

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Doof interrupted.

"This cyborg is under arrest"

"FOR NO REASON!" Platyborg yelled.

Doof put his hand up silently telling Platyborg to be quiet "What are the charges exactly?"

"I don't have any right now but I'm sure the tin can did something illegal today-"

"HEY!"

"Platyborg hush…so your saying you don't have any charges at the moment?"

"That is correct"

"I'm pretty sure the law states that there needs to be charges in order for someone to be arrested"

"Those laws were changed 5 years ago"

"What type of idiot changed that?"

"You did"

"Right…"

The policeman started to push the cyborg to his car.

"BUT I don't technically rule the Tri State Area anymore and the laws were changed back, therefore you have no right to issue an arrest without a reason, do you have a reason?"

"No…"

"Therefore your arrest is invalid" Doof crossed his arms.

The policeman groaned and uncuffed the cyborg.

Platyborg rubbed his wrists as the policeman started to walk away.

"Thanks…how'd you know I was telling the truth?"

"I didn't"

"Then why'd you stop him from arresting me?"

"Do I look like I need another bail bill? No, no I don't, what did you do anyway?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Sure you didn't" Doof rolled his eye.

"But I swear I didn't do anything this time! He just hates me!"

Doof shook his head at the cyborg and walked back inside the building.

"Doof, I didn't do anything, Doof wait!" Platyborg sighed and turned when he heard a whistle from behind him.

Mr Officer Policeman Guy slid his finger across his neck making the 'Your dead' sign.

Platyborg gulped "Doof, w-wait up!"

The cyborg ran inside the building, locked all the doors and windows, grabbed a knife, went to his room and hid under his blanket.

**Replacement.**

Platyborg was walking down the hallway and stopped when he saw Doof and a silhouette talking.

"You are by far the BEST thing I have ever created, I've really outdone myself, your complete adequate work"

The thing saluted.

Platyborg leaned on the door trying to get a good look at what it was, but leaned too far and fell into the room.

"Oh there you are Platyborg, come meet my new creation…I call it, Pandaborg"

And sure enough, there was a cybernetic Panda standing there, grinning evilly at the Platyborg.

Platyborgs eyes widened as he stepped back.

"He's ten times stronger, AND more powerful than you"

To prove a point, the Pandaborg slammed the cybernetic platypus to the ground, knocking all the air out of him in the process.

"But…but I'm your cyborg!"

"Correction, you WERE my cyborg, Pandaborg is MUCH better with all the new upgrades I've given him"

"B-but you can give me some new upgrades!"

"I'm sorry Platyborg, I really am, but Pandaborg is my new creation, and you know what they say Platyborg, out with the old and in with the new…Pandaborg, destroy him".

Pandaborg aimed his blaster.

"But…I-I love you!" Platyborg pleaded.

"Yes…but I love Pandaborg…Goodbye Platyborg"

"NO!" Platyborg screamed as the cybernetic panda fired the blaster into his chest "No, no, no, no, no….NO!" Platyborg woke up in his bed.

Doof walked into his bedroom "Platyborg, are you ok? You were screaming is everything alright?"

"What?"

"Did you have a bad dream?" Doof sat beside him.

"A nightmare…" Platyborg held his side.

"Well its alright now, none of it is real"

"I'm so glad its not…" Platyborg sobbed.

"Platyborg, hey its ok…" Doof held the cyborg trying to calm him down "What happened?"

"The worst thing that could possibly happen to me…"

"…you were neutered?"

"It felt like my heart was being neutered"

**Smoothie.**

Platyborg walked pass Doof who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Platyborg what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna make a smoothie"

"You better not break my brand new blender"

"I won't, sheesh"

Doof continued reading his book when he heard an explosion from the kitchen, he ran to the kitchen finding it a mess and Platyborg who was covered in smoothie, staring at the now exploded blender.

"What the heck did you do?"

"I accidently clicked the self destruct button"

"It didn't HAVE a self destruct button" Doof glared.

"Oh"

"Platyborg!"

**Platypi.**

"Platyborg what the heck are you? Your like some abnormally large blue metal beaver"

"I'm a PLATYPUS, a semi aquatic, egg laying mammal that eats bugs, worms and insect larvae, who is 50% duck and 50% beaver, but in my case I'm 25% duck, 25% beaver and 50% metal, which makes me a Platyborg, and with my human like intelligence and likeness I don't have to stick to my natural diet of bugs, worms, and insect larvae"

"You platypuses are weird…and freaky looking"

"First off, no we're not and Second, the plural for platypus is platypi, it is not platypuses nor is it platypeople"

"…You platypuses get weirder and weirder by the minute"

**Family.**

Doof was looking through the mail "Ugh great my family sent me a letter".

"Hey Doof how come you never see your family?"

"Because I don't like them"

"Does everyone have a family?"

"Yes Platyborg, everyone does have a family" Doof rolled his eyes, where was the cyborg going with this?

"Wheres mine?"

Doof froze "Uh…what?"

"My family, where are they? Don't I have one?"

"Well…Platyborg…the thing is-"

"I do have one don't I?"

"Yes Platyborg, you do have a family"

"Where are they?"

"At their house…?"

"Why don't I ever see them? Don't they love me?"

"Platyborg…"

"Did they disown me? What did I do wrong? I don't even remember them…" Platyborg said sadly.

Doof just stared at the cyborg as he kept talking sadly about the absence of his family…what was he gonna do? He couldn't just tell him what had happened, he doesn't even remember living with them before- No, he wasn't going to tell Platyborg that, not only would he be crushed, but it would ruin their friendship…but what was he gonna do? He couldn't just lie to Platyborg and say 'Your family never loved you and they disowned you' that would hurt the cyborg, and he couldn't tell him that he, his best friend had taken him away from them…I guess theres only one thing to do…

"Platyborg, how bout we visit them?"

"What?" Platyborg stopped rambling.

"Would you like to visit your family?"

"When?"

"We could go right now if you-"

"I'll go wait in the car!" Platyborg ran out the door.

"-hurry…" Doof sighed as he finished his sentence, he had no idea how this was going to go, its been like 5 years since…No, he wasn't going to go into that, not only for the sake of himself and Platyborg but it would also take REALLY LONG for the author to type out…when he took over the Tri State Area, he remembers it like it was yesterday, it was a calm summer day when- NO he WASN'T going into that…it'd take too long and this chapter is already long enough and isn't even half way finished yet…now getting back on track…What if they forgot him? What if they didn't even want to see him after-NO damnit we AREN'T going into that…

"Knock it off NattyMc!"

Sorry Doof, you know I enjoy messin with ya…anyways…Did they even know what had happened to him after he had disappeared? Did they even notice? So many questions going through Doof's mind at once…he'd better get to the car, last time he left Platyborg in the car alone, the cyborg wasn't even smart enough to open the windows, he almost died in there…stupid cyborg…and another thing, Platyborg is so childlike, what if he cant handle it? What if…aw what the heck he'll just wing it, but seriously he better get to that car before Platyborg dies in there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Doof drove the car steadily down the road, but not without taking glances at Platyborg every once in a while, the cyborg was so excited he could barely keep still, he's lucky his seatbelt was on, because Doof was pretty sure that without it, the cybernetic platypus would be bouncing out of his seat.

They finally arrived at the house…this should go over well…

*Inside the Flynn-Flecther house of the 2nd Dimension*

The Phineas and Ferb of the 2nd Dimension were lying on their stomachs, chin in hand, staring at a rock.

"Wow Ferb…this rock is very interesting"

The green haired pale boy nodded and kept staring at the rock, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Phineas announced.

"Don't get it!" Came their paranoid mothers reply from somewhere else in the house.

Phineas and Ferb ran to get the door, they opened it.

"Perry?"

Platyborg stared at the two children, the two boys stared back, Doof stood beside Platyborg, Platyborg cast a nervous glance at Doof who shrugged.

"Perry! It is you! We missed you boy!" The two boys carried the cyborg inside and engulfed him in a group hug of three.

Doof stood by the now closed door, feeling awkward as he watched the two boys hug the small cyborg, Platyborg just looked confused.

Platyborg just stared at them, he never seen these boys before in his life, had he? Suddenly a painful electrical shock went through him that made him yelp and clutch his head…he did, he did remember them.

"Perry?" Phineas asked fearfully "Are you ok boy? Maybe you should lie down" Phineas carefully placed him on the couch.

Platyborg was confused, he did remember them…but what was that shock that went through him when he did? And why were they being so nice to him? He barely even remembered them…do they remember him?

Doof stared wide eyed when Platyborg yelped and clutched his head, what the heck just happened? Was he remembering them? Was it hurting him?

"There you go boy" Phineas had just finished wrapping the cyborg in a blanket in his arms, it was then that Phineas noticed Doofenshmirtz there, I don't know how he didn't notice him before… "Hey, y-your-"

"Doofenshmirtz!" Candace got in front of her brothers protectively with her staff "What are you doing here?"

"Oh great…the leader of the resistance is my cyborgs owners sister…how completely perfect…" Doof rolled his eye.

Just then Linda walked in and she screamed "Phineas! Put that THING down this instant!"

"Mom calm down, its just Perry-"

"NOW PHINEAS!"

Phineas obeyed his mother and put his now robotic pet down.

Platyborg looked at the scene in front of him and everyone around him…they looked awfully familiar- AH!

Platyborg yelped as another burst of electricity went through his head.

"Phineas! Get away from that thing!"

"Mom, calm down, Its just Perry" Candace turned to face her mother, you could tell she was serious, even through her black glasses, still pointing her staff at Doofenshmirtz.

"Just Perry! That thing isn't our pet, it's a monster!"

"MOM…Go back to the panic room, **NOW**" She was dead serious.

Linda obeyed her daughter and ran back to the panic room.

Candace sighed "What are you doing here Doofenshmirtz?"

"Oh, are you talking to me now? Ow!"

He received a whack to the head courtesy of Candace's staff.

"Answer the question!"

"Ok first of all, that hurt! And second, I'm not here to hurt you or anyone in your family"

"Then why are you here?" Candace demanded.

"Look- Ow!"

"WHY are you here?"

"Will you just- Ow!"

"Answer the question"

"I'm trying! You keep- Ow!"

"I don't have all day"

"Will you stop- Ow!"

"WILL YOU ANSWER THE QUESTION?"

"WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME- OW!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"BECAUSE-"

Candace raised her staff.

"-BECAUSE HIM!" Doofenshmirtz pointed to the cyborg…he was crying.

Candace sighed…he was so confused… "Platyborg, right?"

Platyborg nodded.

"Phineas, Ferb, can you give us a moment?"

They two boys just stared, they were also, quite confused.

Candace sighed "I got you guys a new rock, its on your bed"

The two boys lightened up at that and went to their room.

Candace sighed, for the umpteenth time this evening "Doofenshmirtz, can you give us a minute?"

"No, as a matter a fact I cant, Miss I-hit-people-with-sticks-for-no-good-reason"

"I have the best reasons to hit you with this stick, I also have the best reasons to stab you and watch you bleed to death"

…

"I'm gonna go wait in the hall…"

"Yeah you go do that" Candace shook her head at him as he walked into the hall, she sat on the couch and pat the spot next to her "Sit, we have a lot to discuss"

The cyborg did as he was told.

*In the hallway*

Doof, Phineas and Ferb had their ears to the door trying to listen in.

"I wonder what their talking about" Phineas said.

Ferb shrugged.

"I can't hear anything…" Doof said.

Suddenly the door flew open and the three of them fell into the room, Candace stood by the door holding the doorknob.

"Perry!" The boys ran to their pet who happily hugged them back.

Doofenshmirtz got up and dusted himself off "What'd you tell him? You didn't tell him the truth did you?"

"Of course not, what was I going tell him, that the only person he trusts and knows is the one that took him away from his family? Do you know how conflicted he'd be? Of course I lied you idiot"

"Theres no need for the name calling, I brought him back didn't I?"

"Yeah, it only took you five years" Candace smirked.

"Better late than never, and what DID you tell him anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"What you wont tell me? …Is it because you hate me or are you just being a jerk?"

"Both"

"It figures"

"Come on Perry, lets go up to our room, me and Ferb still have your bed"

"Actually Phineas, Perry isn't staying here" Candace told her brother.

"But…"

"But he'll be visiting every now and again, isn't that right Doofenshmirtz?" Candace glared at the semi dictator.

"Sureeee why not" He rolled his eye.

"Well its getting late, they really should be getting back"

"Oh…bye Perry, come visit us real soon ok boy?"

The cyborg nodded and headed for the car.

"Come on Ferb, lets go check out that rock" The two brothers ran to their room.

"And I suppose I'll be seeing you real soon huh?"

Candace slammed him against the wall "If you EVER hurt my family and/or pet I WILL kill you"

"Okay! Okay, I get it sheesh!"

Candace released him and he walked out the door.

"Freaking psychopath…"

**P-borg.**

Platyborg and Doof are eating breakfast when Jylamz appeared.

"Great…another insane reviewer…what do you want?" Doof said grumpily.

"Why're you so grumpy in the morning?" Platyborg asked as he poured his cereal.

"I am NOT grumpy Platyborg"

"Sure your not, grandpa"

"Are you calling me old?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am, what are you gonna do about it?" Platyborg challenged.

Doof thought about it for a moment before starting again to strangle the cyborg.

"I'll show you old you little-"

ENOUGH! –Jylamz

They immediately stopped.

Platyborg held his throat as he tried to catch his breath "What type of MONSTER are you?"

"One that will strangle you if you call me old again, you little blue bastard!"

Platyborg growled at him.

Uh guys? –Jylamz

"Bewegen sich nicht!" Platyborg yelled.

"Did you just yell at me in German?"

"Ja, ja, ich habe!"

"Don't you 'Yes, yes I did' in German, me Platyborg!"

Platyborg, do you wanna go to the movies? –Jylamz.

"Ja, ja, ich tue" Platyborg answered.

"Platyborg, no you aren't going to the movies, we were supposed to go somewhere today"

"Nein!"

"Yes Platyborg"

"Nein!"

"Yes"

"Nein!

"Platyborg!"

"Nein!"

"I cant believe this…"

"Nein!

"Please Platyborg?"

"Nein!"

"I cant believe I'm about to say this….please, P-borg?"

…

Platyborg smiled and hugged the former dictator.

"So will you come with me?"

"Nein" Platyborg shook his head and walked out the door with Jylamz.

Which just left Doof standing there.

...

"VERFLUCHT SEIST DU PERRY DAS PLATYBORG!"

**Almond Brittle.**

I'm really sorry for the behavior of the other reviewers –Out With a Whoosh and a Thunk.

"Its no problem, thanks for the Almond Brittle"

No prob –Out With a Whoosh and a Thunk

"You are by far my favorite reviewer"

**Pokestab.**

Platyborg was walking when he suddenly felt pain go through him, he screamed and fell to the ground, looking up at his attacker.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"CYBORG DOWN! CYBORG DOWN! I'VE BEEN STABBED!"

"Platyborg, I poked you!"

"HELP! I'M BEING MURDERED! HELP, HELP AHHHHHH!"

"Will you be quiet? The neighbors are gonna think I'm murdering you!"

Platyborg crawled weakly to the telephone and started dialing from the floor.

"Platyborg who the heck are you calling?"

"Hello 911, yeah I've just been stabbed, I need help"

"For gods sake Platyborg, I poked you!"

"Yeah my attackers still here, Doof they want to talk to you" Platyborg handed the phone out to Doof.

Doof glared at the cyborg.

"…Why're you looking at me like that? …Doof?"

Doof pinned the cyborg to the ground and started strangling him.

"HELP! HELP! I'M BEING STRANGLED!"

"SHUT UP!"

I don't know about you guys, but I feel really sorry for the people on the other end of that phone call…

**Tournament.**

WordNerb93 was hosting a tournament in a large coliseum and in the audience was all the reviewers, Platyborg and Doof, and me, cyborgs were fighting robots and the winner was always the Catborg Jack.

**This is cool.**

"This is epic" Platyborg grinned as he watched the tournament.

"He thinks its epic now, wait until he finds out I entered him into the contest…" Doof laughed as he counted his money.

**Are you insane? He'll be killed!**

"He wont, believe me, I'm not that lucky…"

I glare at him.

"What?"

The announcer announced the next event "Time for our next competitor to take on Jackborg, he's a very small blue semi aquatic egg laying cyborg…"

"I wonder who that could be" Platyborg wondered aloud.

"Hereeeeeees Platyborg!" The announcer finished.

"What?" Platyborg asked before immediately being pushed into the arena by Doof.

"Good Luck!" Doof called to him.

**Well at least you believe in him enough to bet that he'd win. **

"Pfft! Are you kidding me? Platyborg cant even beat me at chutes and ladders, he says the game is too 'complicated', of course I bet on him to loose!"

**What?**

"Shhh its starting!"

**I cant watch…**

Jackborg stepped closer to Platyborg who backed away.

"Uh, heyy dude"

Jackborg growled at him.

"Whats up?"

Jackborg grabbed Platyborgs tail and grinned evilly.

"Oh crap…AHHHH!" Platyborg screamed as Jackborg started throwing him around and slamming him into things by his tail, he was slammed into the wall, the floor, more walls and even a hotdog stand…

After 10 minutes of non-stop slamming into things, Jackborg slammed Platyborg to the ground, he had bruises and cuts from head to toe.

Platyborg stood up "Alright, now its MY turn" Platyborg narrowed his eyes at Catborg and out of the cybernetic platypuses body, over twenty compartments opened, each one spouting a large missile.

*In the audience*

Did you know he could do that?

"No, no I did not"

You really should start reading the manuals of the things you create.

"Yes, yes I should"

*Back in the center of the arena*

"Say goodbye Jerkborg" Platyborg fired his missiles which exploded on impact, Jackborg lay down, damaged beyond repair.

Platyborg went back into the audience after receiving a gold trophy and 3 medals.

"Hey Doof I won"

"You little bastard…you cost me…5 HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Doof started strangling the cyborg.

**Babysitting.**

"But I don't want to babysit!" Platyborg complained.

"Too bad, you should have thought of that before you cost me $500"

"How was I supposed to know you wanted me to lose? You just assumed that I would, and now that I think about it that's kind of harsh, I am hurt Doof, I am really hurt" Platyborg sniffed.

"Cut the crap, you are babysitting little Suzy Johnson and that's final"

Platyborg groaned.

"I have to go to a LOVEMUFFIN meeting and I have to deal with Rodney so its even" Doof put on his coat.

"But little kids are evil! You know that!"

"Platyborg stop it, you are babysitting tonight, and don't screw up, the family is paying me for the night" Doofenshmirtz headed to the door.

"Fine…" Platyborg sighed "Wait…paying you? I'm the one babysitting! Don't I get any money?"

Doof thought about this for a moment "No, no you don't"

"That, that's bull!"

"Platyborg-"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh look shes here"

Platyborg groaned.

Doof glared at the cyborg "Platyborg if you screw this up I swear I will MURDER you, I will take you and strap you to a metal table, cut all your limbs off and play autopsy with whats left of you, put you in a blender and feed you to a whale"

Platyborg gulped.

Doof opened the door.

"Bubbles!"

"How cute" Doof cooed.

"Thank you for babysitting me on such short notice, I really appreciate it, I know we'll have a lot of fun together" Suzy giggled sweetly.

"See? She's completely harmless"

"Doof-"

"DON'T screw this up" And with that Doof left.

That just left Suzy and Platyborg.

"So Suzy, what do you wanna-"

"I wanna play a game" Suzy said, not so sweetly.

"Okay…whats it called?"

"Your DEATH" Suzy pulled out a chainsaw and started maniacally laughing.

"I knew little kids were evil!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Platyborg was running for his life all over DEI from a psychotic Suzy who was chasing him with a running chainsaw.

"Get back here!" Suzy demanded.

"NO!"

"I promise I wont hurt you"

"Wont hurt me? Your chasing me with a freaking chainsaw!"

"Whats your point?"

"My point is, YOU'RE A PSYCHOPATH!" Platyborg quickly hid inside a closet and locked it.

Platyborg tried to catch his breath and think, he had to get help, he couldn't hide from her forever, he quick got out his phone and called Doof.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Pick up, Pick up, pick up…"

"Hello?"

"Doof!"

"Hello to you too Platyborg, I've really gotta teach you manners…"

"I need your help!"

"What is it this time?"

"Suzy's trying to kill me!"

"Platyborg I doubt that sweet little girl is trying to kill you"

"She has a chainsaw!"

"Platyborg, I'm in the middle of a meeting, I'm sure you can handle it yourself"

"But Doof-"

"No buts! I have to go"

"But-"

"Platyborg I'm busy, handle it yourself!"

Dialtone.

Platyborg sighed.

Just then the door to the closet was ripped open.

"Oh there you are Platyborg" Suzy mused evilly.

Platyborg looked up at her in horror.

A blood-curdling scream could be heard from the building.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Doof walked through the door and put his coat on the hanger.

"Platyborg I'm back…Platyborg?"

"Hey Doof" Platyborg walked into the room and smiled at his friend.

"Wheres Suzy?"

"Over there" Platyborg pointed to the corner.

Doof's eyes widened as he saw that the little girl was duck taped to a chair with a piece of tape covering her mouth.

"Platyborg! You cant go around duck taping little girls to chairs" Doof went to untie the child.

"No Doof don't untie her!"

"Platyborg we cant leave her taped to a chair"

"Shes evil! She tried to kill me with a chainsaw!"

"Shes just a little girl, whats the worst that could happen?"

*3 minutes later*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg were running for their lives all throughout DEI from Suzy who was wielding a running chainsaw.

"See? What did I tell you? She's evil!"

"Oh shut up!"

"I was right! Admit it!"

"I'm not admitting anything to you Platyborg!"

"Admit it!"

"No!"

"Do it or I'll trip you!"

"Fine! You were right and I was wrong, I was terribly, horrifyingly wrong! Happy?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am" Platyborg smirked "So what now?"

"Run and scream!"

"Right…"

They both cleared their throat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**A/N: Longest chapter of meh life! **


	21. Takeover Part 1

**Authors Note: Ok Im doing an estimate and I say that this will most likely be a 2 parter, and ive got a huge project due and I gotta get ready for state exams and crap but LUCKILY Spring Break is before all that BUT im gonna have to work on that project during then too soooooo if I don't update in a while its probably because of that but during Spring Break I SHOULD be getting a lot of chapters out MOST LIKELY.**

The Meeting: In Between Dimensions: Takeover Part 1

Doofenshmirtz and the OWCA of the 2nd Dimension hung from their wrists by chains.

"I cant believe it, I cant believe that little bastard took over the Tri State Area" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

"Believe it" Said a deep sinister voice, completely different and more hoarse then Platyborgs normal innocent childlike voice.

"I should have never done that to you Platyborg, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, I'm glad you did, I believe I owe you a thank you, you were right after all, I was too soft AND too childish, you got your wish, I am none of that anymore"

"You were fine the way you were, oh Platyborg, I was wrong I was horribly wrong!"

"Then why does this feel so right? I am now the ruler of the Tri State Area, ruler of all these pathetic people, I can do what I want, I could kill all of them if I want to, and I just might do that"

"I've created a monster!"

"You created an evil leader, a ruthless evil leader, I thank you, but now…I have a planet to destroy…" Platyborg walked over to something that looked like a large sphere that was covered by a white sheet.

"What is THAT?" Doof asked.

"Oh its just a little something I made…"

"Little? That things HUGE!"

"Do you like it?"

"YOU made that?"

"Yes, yes I did, I learned from the best"

"Wow Platyborg thank-"

"I meant Google"

"Oh well that's just mean"

"Thank you"

"It wasn't a compliment Platyborg"

"Well I take it as one"

"Maybe you shouldn't"

"Oh but I did"

"ENOUGH!" Carl interrupted "You guys are getting nowhere! This isn't even interesting your just bickering! Get on with it!"

"The nerd is right" Platyborg nodded.

"HEY!"

Ignoring the nerdy intern, Platyborg continued speaking.

"I have to go destroy a whole planet, now if you'll excuse me"

"Platyborg you can't get away with this!"

"Oh but I just did"

And with that the now evil cybernetic platypus left the room.

"Well this is just GREAT" Doofenshmirtz groaned.

"Well this is all your fault"

The former dictator glared at the intern.

"If you had just accepted Platyborg for who he was instead of trying to change him into something he's not, none of this would have happened"

"Gee thanks" Doof rolled his eye "This has definitely been the worst two days of my life"

*2 Days Earlier*

Platyborg was watching television when Doofenshmirtz walked into the room.

"Platyborg? Are you crying? Your not watching a Soap Opera are you?"

"Shhhh its very emotional, Sheila just broke up with David! How could she? She is such a wh-"

"Platyborg!"

"Lets just say that she is something that rhymes with door"

"You are unbelievable"

Platyborg just ignored him and continued watching the television and crying.

"David WHY?" Platyborg sobbed.

Doof rolled his eye and left the room.

"Unbelievable…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was now later and Doof and Platyborg were eating dinner when Platyborg spilled his soda and then started crying.

"Really?" Doof sighed in annoyance.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Platyborg was playing Just Dance when he tripped, and then proceeded to cry.

"Doooooof" Platyborg whined "Doooooooof my knee hurtsssssssss"

Doof rolled his eyes and sat the cyborg on a chair to look at his knee.

"Its just a scrape"

Platyborg looked down at his knee and saw that it was bleeding but just barely, he then proceeded to scream.

"IM BLEEDING!"

"Your barely bleeding"

"I'M BLEEDING TO DEATH!"

"Platyborg-"

"AHHHHHHHHH"

Doof sighed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was now 10 o'clock and Doof had just finished putting Platyborg to bed. He sat down at his desk and sighed. It had taken 2 hours but Platyborg was finally asleep, it took 20 minutes to convince the cyborg to brush his teeth and 30 minutes of chasing him around the house trying to get him to actually lie down in his bed. 10 minutes to actually tuck him in and to get him to stop flailing. And an hour of trying to convince the cyborg that he wouldn't die in his sleep if he closed his eyes. Its not like he had a problem with doing this, he went through the same thing every night with Platyborg, 20 minutes trying to get him to brush his teeth, 30 minutes of chasing, 10 minutes to tuck him in and an hour of trying to convince the cyborg to actually close his eyes.

He did this every night, and he didn't have a problem with it, but for the past week it had been different, Platyborg had been becoming more and more attached and babyish and childlike, and whining, he couldn't stand the whining. Now Platyborg had always been quite the whiner but this was worse, he was now whining 10 TIMES more than he would on a regular basis and that's a lot considering that he already whined a lot before.

Doof couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take the whining and the crying and the screaming and the defiance and he definitely couldn't take the immaturity, whenever Doof would attempt to talk to the cyborg, Platyborg would just put his fingers in his ears and sing 'lalalalalalalalalalala'.

THAT was just annoying.

And the cyborg was too soft and made it upon himself to make it generally noticed, I mean how many evil scientists nemesis was their allies? Just his. How many scientists nemesis's was an unstoppable cyborg? Just his. And how many scientists nemesis's would bring up animal rights at a LOVEMUFFIN meeting and then suggest that there should be an exception for all pandas and that they should all be beaten to death in the most inhumane way possible? Don't answer that.

Finally Doof couldn't take it anymore, it had to be stopped. He went to his lab and began rebuilding an old invention.

The Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator.


	22. Takeover Part 2

**Authors Note: I uploaded this chapter 2 days ago but it didn't update correctly so I deleted it and made some adjustments to the sneak peak of the next chapter at the end, I felt it gave away too much so I fixed it, I just hope none of you had read the chapter before I deleted it…I hope THIS updates correctly.**

In Between Dimensions: Takeover Part 2

It was 4am when Doof finally finished remaking The Turn-Everything-Evil-inator, it was time to get his subject…

x-x-x-x-x-x

When Platyborg woke up his wrists and ankles were strapped to a diagonal table and when he looked up there was this huge machine pointing at him, he gulped.

He looked past the machine and saw Alt Doof standing at the control desk.

"Uh, Doof?"

"Oh good your finally awake, I was afraid I gave you too strong a sedative"

"Sedative? What…? What is that thing? And why is it pointed at me?"

"Its pointed at you because I'm going to shoot you with it" Doof adjusted the controls.

"What? Is this about the time I stole your underwear drawer? Because it wasn't my fault! Wall.E dared me to!"

"Calm down Platyborg, this isn't to punish you, its actually going to help you-"

"CALM DOWN? I wake up to find myself strapped to a table with a gigantic machine pointing at me and my best friend who says he is going to shoot me with it…AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?"

Doof rolled his eye.

"AND FURTHER MORE-" Platyborg was cut off by the humming of the machine starting up "…you aren't really going to shoot me with that are you?"

Doof didn't answer.

"This is a joke right?" He saw the seriousness of Doofs expression "Y-You're not joking!"

The machine started to glow red and at the tip of the machine a ball of red energy was growing.

"D-Doof wait! Cant we talk about this? L-lets be reasonable here!"

The ball of energy grew larger.

"Doof!"

Doof grinned in anticipation.

"Doof please! Stop!"

Platyborg stared at the growing red ball in horror, he felt the heat from the ball on his fur as tears streamed down his face.

"Doof…why?"

The cyborg screamed as the red ball of energy collided with his body, making everything burn, it felt like he was on fire…

It sent electrical currents coursing through his body into his brain and his heart, he could have sworn he felt his heart stop…and everything, his whole world was fading…he could faintly hear Doofenshmirtz maniacally laughing in the background…and all he could think was…'Why?'.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Doofenshmirtz stared at the cyborg that was now lying on the couch, when the heck was he gonna wake up already? Platyborg had been unconscious for hours now…he was getting worried…did the machine not work?

Just when he was about to walk away to rent a movie he saw that the cyborg was awake.

"Oh there you are Platyborg"

The cyborg just glared at him, the light in his mechanical eye glowing red and his organic eye was in a permanent glare, he did not respond to the scientist nor look at him, he was looking _through _him.

Doof felt uneasy when he looked into Platyborgs eyes, they no longer had that childlike innocence, they were dark and glaring…but Doof shook it off.

"So how do you feel?"

There was along pause before the cyborg finally answered, but it wasn't Platyborgs normal voice, it was a deep sinister voice, completely different and more hoarse.

"I want to hit you with a car repeatedly and then tie you to a chair and then torture you with no food for days"

…

"Uh…nice metaphor"

"It wasn't a metaphor"

"How about I show you to my lab and we could build something together?"

The cyborg gave no response and just glared.

"I'll take that as a yes" Doof led the cyborg by his arm to his lab.

"So what do you want to make first? Oh! How about a Deathray? That sounds fun right?"

The cyborg wasn't listening however, he was too busy looking through parts of machinery, he was fascinated by it and immediately began trying to put things together.

"Well you sure are excited to build something, but you can't just start building all willy nilly, you need blueprints first, and its getting late…how about you get lunch while I go to Blueprint HHHHeaven, I mean you haven't even eaten anything since last night, you've got to be starving right?"

Platyborg just glared at him.

*Kitchen*

"Ok so heres the kitchen, I'll be back soon ok?"

The cyborg again just glared.

"Your really good at that"

"Good at what?"

"At glaring, its really intimidating, I mean right now you look like you want to slit my throat and watch me bleed to death, but you wouldn't do that"

"Right…_wouldn't_"

"Well I'll be back later, be good- er bad, haha see you later Platyborg" The scientist walked out the door.

The cybernetic platypus opened the fridgerator and glared inside, and then slammed it, making a vase nearby smash.

Platyborg looked at the now smashed vase…he like it, and he absolutely loved the smash that it made when it was destroyed…._destroyed_…he liked that word.

He walked into Doof's office, there was a lot of glass things in here…

The cyborg walked over to the glass case and pushed it over, satisfied with the sound it made as it crashed to the ground, he began to smash more and more glass things, his grin becoming wider with each smash he heard, this was so…_fun_.

He gave off an evil laugh as he went to the next room, looking for more things to destroy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Doofenshmirtz walked into his apartment to find it a wreck, there was glass everywhere and things were turned over, windows broken and the couch scratched up.

"Platyborg?"

He heard a scream and a smash come from the bathroom, Doof ran there to find the cyborg clutching his hand kneeling next to a now broken mirror.

"Platyborg are you alright? Y-your hand…"

The cyborgs hand was bleeding with shards of glass wedged in the flesh and metal.

"What happened?" The scientist helped the cyborg to his feet.

Platyborg just glared.

"Lets fix your hand ok?"

After Doof bandaged the cyborgs hand he tucked the cyborg into bed, both were awkward to do, considering the fact that the cyborg wouldn't stop glaring at him the whole time.

"Why don't you get some rest ok? We can start building things tomorrow"

The cyborg gave no response and just glared at the scientist. Doofenshmirtz sighed and shut out the light, the cyborgs metallic eye still shining in the darkness, and glaring as he sat up in his bed, Doof closed the door and waited a few seconds before opening the door and peeking inside, the cyborg was still sitting up in his bed and glaring.

Doof closed the door and shuddered, why did he keep looking at him like that? Like he wanted to murder him in his sleep, he shook it off and went to his own room to go to bed, it was probably just a side affect…

Just then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good Evening Doofenshmirtz"

"Hi intern"

"I have a name yuh know!"

"Yeah, yeah, so you keep telling me…so what do you want?"

Carl sighed "I just wanted to call and tell you about what we discussed the other day, about Platyborg, I did some research and its just a faze, he should get over it in a few days, children normally go through the 'attachment faze' where they want more attention from their guardian and such, since Platyborgs brain has the capacity of an 8 year old and you are basically his guardian, it was only predictable that he'd go through this faze and choose you to be more attached to, he should be out of it in a few weeks or so, no need to worry"

"Thanks for the nerdy info but everything is fine now"

"Really? But the studies show that he wouldn't be rid of the faze for a few weeks, its only been at least one, it cant be over that fast"

"See I was sick of the childlike behavior and whining so I shot Platyborg with my Turn-Everything-Evil-inator"

"You what? Doofenshmirtz I don't think that's the best solution, Platyborgs mental capacity is already unstable, being shot with a machine like that could really mess up his mental state and-"

"Yeah, all I'm hearing is blah, blah, blah, I'm a nerdy ginger blah"

"Doofenshmirtz this is serious! The consequences could be dyer and-"

"Yeah but he's not annoying me anymore so problem solved"

"Will you listen to me?"

"Yeah I gotta go, talk to you later nerdy ginger intern" Doof hung up the phone and walked to his bedroom to get some shut eye…hehe…shut eye…he's only got one eye…hehe…ahem…

Platyborg continued to sit up in his bed and glare at the door. The cyborg got up and walked out of his room and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed a knife and headed for Doofs room.

Doofenshmirtz was asleep in his bed, the cyborg, without a sound, walked into the room and glared at the sleeping scientist for a few minutes before taking out the knife and holding it over the doctors neck, he continued to glare at the sleeping scientist, still holding the black handled knife.

Doof rolled over to the other side of the bed, Platyborg continued holding the knife in the air in the exact spot over where the doctor once was.

The cyborg dropped the knife on the floor and walked over to the other side of the bed to glare at the scientists face.

Doofenshmirtz opened his eyes to find a glaring cybernetic platypus staring at him.

"Platyborg?" Doof yawned and looked at the clock by his bedside table "Its 3AM, what're you doing?"

The cyborg gave no response and just continued to glare, Doof sighed.

"Did you have a bad dream or something?"

No response.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed?"

The cyborg glared at him for a moment before walking to the other side and getting in, Doof just stared at the cyborg who glared back.

"Uh Goodnight Platyborg"

The cyborg just continued to glare.

The scientist turned over and he could have sworn he could actually feel the cyborg still glaring at him, but he shrugged it off and closed his eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Doof woke up to a messy empty other half of the bed, he got out of bed and started walking toward the door when he spotted something black sticking out from under the bed.

He picked it up, it was a knife, and the tip of it was stained with red.

Doofenshmirtz walked out of his bedroom, not even noticing the little red cut on his neck.

The doctor looked for Platyborg but he was nowhere to be found.

"Platyborg? Are you in here?"

He finally found the cyborg in his lab trying to force pieces of metal together.

"Oh there you are Platyborg"

The cyborg didn't look up, he just kept trying to jam the pieces together.

"Whatcha Doin?" After Doofenshmirtz got no response he said "You don't talk much do you?"

After more silence Doof sighed "How about I go to Blueprint Heaven to get some more new blueprints? And then we could make something together-"

"SILENCE!"

Doofenshmirtz stared wide eyed at the sudden outburst from the cyborg.

"What?"

"I do not wish to make anything with you!"

"Well that's harsh"

"You are clearly not capable of taking over this city! I am 10 TIMES more capable than you are!"

"Woah Platyborg! You are way out of line!"

"I'll show you how out of line I am! Normbots! Seize him!"

"What?" Was all Doof had time to say before the Normbots grabbed him "Platyborg! What're you doing?"

"I am taking over the Tri State Area!"

"Platyborg, you cant take over the Tri State Area, that's MY job!"

"Well consider yourself _demoted_…now go my Normbots! Wreak havoc on this dreadful city and bring me the OWCA as my prisoners! No one can stop me!"

"YOUR Normbots? Platyborg I made those!"

"Well I'm stealing them so na na na na na na!"

"Oh REAL mature, oh great leader" Doof said sarcastically.

"You DARE mock your new leader?"

"Platyborg, you couldn't even lead a toaster"

"SILENCE!"

"Platyborg-"

"BEWEGEN SICHT NICHT!" Platyborg screamed "Take him to the dungeon"

….

Platyborg stared in disbelief at Doofenshmirtz who was hanging from his wrists by chains in the lab.

"HOW do we not have a dungeon? Why is the prison in the laboratory?"

"I like to talk to people when I work!"

"Pathetic!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*Present Time*

Platyborg walked back in the room "And how is everyone doing in here?"

"Platyborg you cant do this"

"I can and I will"

"What are you planning to do with that machine anyway?"

"Well if you must know…" Platyborg walked over to the large sphere and pulled the sheet off of it, it was a metal sphere with a control desk.

"I cant believe you built that, when did you even build that anyways?"

"When you went to Blueprint Heaven"

"But I was only gone 20 minutes!"

"This is all your fault" Carl said.

"Okay I get it! Its my fault! Shut up already you nerdy intern!"

"SILENCE! Do you want to know my plan or not? As I was saying…with this machine I will…SET FIRE TO THE SUN!"

…

Doof burst out laughing.

"What? Whats so funny?"

"Even after you've been turned evil your still an idiot! To think I was worried about you actually destroying the earth! Pfft!"

"My plan is genious!"

"The sun is already on fire you dumpkoff! It doesn't make any sense! Nothing would even happen"

"It will work! Your just trying to distract me! I will not be distracted I will SET FIRE TO THE SUN!"

"Pfft Good luck with that"

Platyborg growled and started up his machine, aimed it at the sun and fired, sending a ball of fire to the sun that did absolutely nothing.

"See?" Doof said.

"I…I don't understand"

"Idiot…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Platyborg was strapped to the metal table as Doof set up the controls, the OWCA were standing in the distance.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!"

"Oh shut up you little evil idiot"

Doof fired the machine and a blue ball of energy hit the flailing cyborg, but instead of being hot, it was cold when it hit him this time.

The cyborg stopped flailing and looked very confused when Doof let him go.

"What happened?"

"Its good to have you back, you little retard, and I will NEVER try to change you again"

"You should have never tried to change him in the first place, but this whole episode did cure his faze but that was irresponsible to-"

"Shut up Carl"

"You actually said my name! I can't believe-"

Doof slammed the door.

"That whole episode was just annoying" Doof groaned.

"I don't even know what happened" Platyborg said.

"It really doesn't matter, this whole chapter was just terrible"

"You just broke the fourth wall"

"Platyborg at this point I simply don't care"

"Wanna go to Mr Slushy Burger?"

"Eh why not?"

**A/N: And heres a sneak peek for the next chapter!**

Platyborg Dies Part 1:

Doofenshmirtz stood over the small lifeless body that was covered by a white sheet. How could this have happened? It was all his fault…

"I can't believe it..."


	23. Platyborg Dies Part 1

**Authors Note: ANOTHER name change…I also changed the name of the previous sequel…im a mess haha…and can someone tell me what the heck a Beta Reader is? I have no clue whatsoever. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Oh and im gonna have to take a break from writing for a while cuz of stupid state exams and ugh I always hate this time of year, yuh know April going into May and June and in between that time is the state exams and during class you sit in the classroom and its kind of hot because its almost summer and the school doesn't allow you to wear booty shorts so you have to wear pants and you aren't allowed to wear a tank top so your basically dying….i hate that I should make a This-time-of-year-destroy-inator or something….either that or an air conditioner….inator. **

In Between Dimensions: Platyborg Dies Part 1

Doofenshmirtz stood over the small lifeless body that was covered by a white sheet. How could this have happened? It was all his fault...

"I can't believe it..."

**One day earlier…**

Doofenshmirtz stood in his office lost in his thoughts, it was a cool summer evening.

There had been a silent hatred between Rodney and Doofenshmirtz for a long time. They hadn't announced it but everyone knew about it.

Now Rodney had something, something powerful, something that Doofenshmirtz wanted. The former dictator had sent Normbots countless times to retrieve it but no matter how many he sent in, they wouldn't come back.

This had been going on for a long time now, Doof would send Normbots to Rodneys place to get the powerful object and one (if not none) would come back, barely functioning and tell him the mission had failed.

Doofenshmirtz didn't like that, he didn't like to _fail _at things, especially at getting something he wanted. He was fed up and he had enough. He would _not _fail again. Maybe he could send something else in…something more powerful than a Normbot…but what? Or who for that matter? Who could possibly-

The scientists thoughts were interrupted as something blasted a huge gaping hole in the wall of his office. He looked through the hole only to see several more holes through other walls leading up to this one. And at the last hole stood Platyborg with his hand transformed into a blaster.

The scientist and cyborg just stared at each other for a moment before Platyborg finally said something.

"I uh…saw a spider on the wall and I…yeah that didn't exactly go as planned…I guess I could have thought that out more…"

Doofenshmirtz grinned.

"Why're you smiling like that? Your freaking me out dude…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What am I doing again?" Platyborg asked.

"I already explained what your supposed to do"

"But why-"

"All you have to do is fly here" The scientist pointed to a spot on a map "Retrieve something and bring it back, its not that hard"

"I guess I can do that…"

"Good, now go and meet me back here"

The cyborg flew from the balcony and headed to the destination.

"And if you mess this up, don't even think about coming back!" The scientist had called after him.

Platyborg continued to fly, thinking about what the doctor had just said, this must really be important if Doof didn't want him to come back without it, what could be so important?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eventually Platyborg got to the place after following the map Doof had given him. The place looked kind of familiar but the cyborg just shook it off. The scientist had given him specific instructions on how to get into the place. The cyborg followed the instructions as he heard the former dictators voice replay in his head.

"_Once you get there, go to the roof there should be a loose panel, open it and go inside, once inside there should be a glass case, inside that glass case should be a glowing green tube…"_

Platyborg stared at the glowing case. It glowed even more in the darkness of the night. There was a gold plaque covered in dust, he wiped it off and read what was imprinted on it.

"Pizzazium Infonionite…"

"One of my prized possessions, do you like it?"

Platyborg quick spun around, now he knew why this place looked so familiar, he'd been here before, he came here when he thought Doof had been dead, and now he was staring at someone he hoped he never had to face again, at least not by himself… "Rodney…"

"Isnt it beautiful? It's a very powerful substance, no wonder Doofenshmirtz wants it so much…its beauty is enough to take your breath away and powerful enough to give power to half the world…" Rondey just kept rambling on about the pizzazium infonionite.

Platyborg just stood there, half from shock and half from not knowing what to do.

"But with something so powerful and beautiful…comes sacrifice, you want the pizzazium do you not? Doofenshmirtz does?"

"I guess…" At this point the cyborg didn't know if he wanted it or not, Rodney was seriously freaking him out right now…and he was scared.

"Well since he does, theres a sacrifice that's gonna have to be made here…its amazing how people make sacrifices for the ones they love, don't you think?"

There was no other word to describe how Platyborg felt at this moment but scared, Rodney was backing him into a wall, the cyborg wanted out, he wanted to get out of here and go back to Doofenshmirtz, he wanted to get as far away from Rodney as possible, but most importantly he wanted the scientist slowly advancing on him to stop.

"S-stop!"

Rodney stopped where he was, not even 3 feet away from the cyborg.

"W-what're you doing?" Platyborg asked shakily.

"I'm going to make a sacrifice…out of _you_" The tall man hovered over the small terrified cyborg threateningly.

Platyborg gasped as Rodney maniacally laughed.

_**To be continued…**_


	24. ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT! 

**Ok you guys with the current hacking of my account I'm might have to make a new one and put all my stories on there…its gonna take a while tho…and I wont have the same number of reviews as I once had….i don't know what else to do…if anyone else has any other suggestions id be glad to take them….if I do end up remaking my whole account then can you guys comment on all the chapters…again…its a lot to ask i know but I seriously don't know what else to do, I changed my password countless times and even emailed the head site people, anyone have any suggestions? I got nothing, and can all you guys message me? Seriously need the moral support…**

**Platyborg: This is bull! We left the last chapter as a cliffhanger where im being murdered and now the story is gonna be put on hold, what about me? Im dying over here!**

**Alt Doof: At least we get a break from this stupid story, but this story is 60% over already! Now we're gonna have to go back to 0% and start this entire series over again! Some one kill me now!**

**I love you guys I really do but I have no idea what to do, I'm 13 I don't know these things.**

**Alt Doof: Arent you a little young to be a successful fanfictioner?**

**Yes, yes I am but that is far from the point, I need help and advise, from older people and I'm pretty sure all reviewers are older than me soooo I already asked my aunt (shes my guardian for reasons that are unimportant) and she suggested that I change my password which I did like 6+ times, I even changed my email password! And Veryloyalfan (a friend of mine in fanfic world) told me that this site only allows you to log in for 3 days so what the heck is happening? *sigh* I'm too young to deal with this stuff….i barely even understand it…I don't WANT to make a new account, theres gotta be another way right?**

**I really need someones help…**

**SOS! x( **


	25. Platyborg Dies Part 2

**Authors Note: I don't know what to do anymore guys, but heres the next chapter anyways, I will message you from my backup account if something happens to this one…I tried talking to my aunt about the IP Address thing but she said "Its just a fanfiction account, just delete it" But its just not that simple. I'm still trying guys.**

In Between Dimensions: Platyborg Dies Part 2

Platyborg tried to transform his hand into a blaster, or activate any other weapon to protect himself, he even tried deploying his rocket boosters to fly away…but no matter how hard he tried, nothing worked.

Something was interfering with his wiring, it was then that he realized what it was. The pizzazium infanianite, that's why Doofenshmirtz didn't want Rodney to have it, it messed up robots systems and if it could mess up his high-tech system, then it would mess up a Normbot's lower-tech system with ease.

And Rodney would be able to overpower the Normbots and gain control with ease. But why did Doof send him here? Did he forget that he was part machine himself? That the pizzazium would mess up _his _system also?

The cyborg was completely defenseless against the scientist that was slowly closing the distance between them.

Before Rodney got close enough to seal his fate forever, Platyborg attempted to send an SOS signal to Doofenshmirtz, at least he'd know where to pick up his body. The signal was successfully sent, along with a hidden message.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**That Morning…**

Doof was getting worried, Platyborg hadn't come back yet, where the heck was that little cyborg?

Doofenshmirtz sighed upon seeing the cyborg flying toward the building.

"Oh there you are Platyborg! Do you know how worried I was? I thought something bad happened to you"

The former dictators eye widened as the cyborg got closer. He looked bad. Not just bad, but VERY bad. Platyborg basically looked like he'd been beaten to hell and back.

When the cyborg finally got near enough, he collapsed onto the balcony, face first and unmoving.

"Platyborg?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Doofenshmirtz stood over the small lifeless body that was covered by a white sheet. How could this have happened? It was all his fault...

"I can't believe it..."

Platyborg was dead…the little bastard was actually dead…the scientist had called a ambulance but it was too late, his heart stopped the second he hit the balcony. Poor Platyborg…wait a second.

The doctor came to a sudden realization. He would have to pay for a funeral.

Damnit.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The funeral had a good turn out, people were mourning, reviewers were there, Wall.E, Semira, the OWCA, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Doof from the first Dimension were there, the Flynn-Fletchers of the 2nd Dimension, even that police officer that is after Platyborg was glaring from the sidelines. Doof-2 was staring into the casket when Doof-1, Phineas-1, Ferb-1 and Perry-1 walked up. Perry donning his Fedora as usual.

"I'm really sorry other me" Doof-1 sympathized.

"Meh" Doof-2 just shrugged.

"Oh come one you have to care a little"

"You'd think so"

"Wow, if Perry the Platypus died I'd be sad, like _really _sad, like _really really really _sad, like _really really really really really really really re_-"

"YOU CAN GO AWAY NOW!" Doof-2 yelled.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh, oh look its NattyMc…why's she crying?" Doof-1 asked.

"Uh Dr D it's a funeral sooo naturally people would be crying…" Phineas rubbed the back of his neck.

"Also with the current hacking of her account its no wonder" Ferb-1 stated.

Perry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah why don't you guys go make NattyMc feel better or something" Doof-2 rolled his eye.

They all shrugged and left to go do that. Candace-2 walked up.

"Its not your fault…you didn't know Rodney would…do that" Candace said, she and Doofenshmirtz were peering into the casket in which layed the small lifeless body of Platyborg.

"Oh I know, I'm just happy it wasn't me" The scientist shrugged.

"Nice, real nice" The resistance leader glared through her glasses.

"Yuh know your really annoying"

"Arent you gonna miss the thing? Even a little?"

"Not really"

"Sure your not"

"I'm not!"

"You say you don't miss him now but just wait, soon you'll be wishing for him to come back and he cant cuz he's dead and its all your fault, you sent him on a mission that cost him his life"

"How did you-"

"That's right I _know _about your little cover up, I know the real cause of death, yeah right he was hit by a car"

"How much do you know?" Doofenshmirtz knew Candace and she wasn't an idiot, it figures she'd see right through this.

"I know enough, and I thought I told you not to hurt my pet"

"I didn't-"

"Rodney did, I know, but he had a reason"

"And what was the reason?"

"That's classified…I have to go, I promised my mom we'd only stay for a little while, we better go before she freaks out, it's the last thing the boys need right now"

"Oh yeah, how are they holding up?" Doof asked uneasily.

"They lost him again, its not really any different from 5 years ago when you-"

"We are NOT going into that! It'll take too long to type out AND all stories on this site have their own versions of how that day-that-shall-not-be-named went down!" The former dictator yelled.

"Whatever…boys we have to go now"

"Oh…ok" Phineas nodded sadly "Come on Ferb"

The two boys sadly walked out but not before clipping something around their beloved pets neck.

Candace turned to follow her brothers out.

"Candace!" Doof stopped her "I'm sorry for your loss…"

"Ever since 5 years ago…its nothing new to me" And with that the black clad ginger haired girl left with her family.

"Again with bringing that up! You're a real buzz kill yuh know that?" Doofenshmirtz called after her but she kept walking, he sighed and then he noticed something golden around the cyborgs neck.

"A locket?"

**Meanwhile…**

Platyborg looked at the fire burning around him.

"I'm in…hell?"

_**To be continued.**_


	26. Platyborg Dies Part 3

**Authors Note: Ok so if any of you have a problem with hell and are religious I suggest you don't read this or the next chapter haha and I am going to have to take a break from writing until state tests and crap are over and they start this Tuesday and ongoing until the next week Thursday…which is bull crap, I MIGHT be able to post on the weekend if im not studying…pfft! Yeah right I never study, probably not going to. Never have, I'll just have to pay extra attention on Monday and hope I pass everything, and I am currently rewatching Phineas and Ferb: ATSD, im at the end part now, I paused it, I haven't cried…yet…I expect to when their doing the memory erasing thing…*sniff* WHY? Well anyways im gonna post this, eat tacos and then continue watching the movie…and then proceed to bawl my eyes out…later! **

In Between Dimensions: Platyborg Dies Part 3: When in Hell…uh deny?

Platyborg looked at the fire burning around him.

"I'm in…hell?"

"Yes, yes you are"

Platyborg turned around only to be face to face with the devil himself.

"Platyborg, you have been sentence to an eternity of endless torture and longitivity down here in the under world"

"Meaning…?" Platyborg asked.

"You have to stay here"

"Meaning?"

"Because of your crimes against humanity"

"Meaning?"

"You were a very bad boy on earth"

"Meaning?"

"You did bad things"

"Meaning?"

"I cant explain it any simpler than that! You were bad and now you have to stay here forever!" The dark ruler yelled in frustration.

"Oh" Platyborg bolted for it.

"You can not run away from Satan!" The devil called after him.

'_Run away, run away, run away' _Was all Platyborg was thinking when he ducked behind a red rock. It was then that he got a good look at his surroundings. There was fire everywhere and rocks and chains. No other word to describe the place other than its name, _hell_.

"Well at least I lost that guy…now how do I get out of here…" The cyborg thought aloud to himself.

"You don't" Satan said as he appeared out of nowhere, making Platyborg jump.

Before Platyborg knew it he was hanging upside down by his hands and ankles by chains that were attached to spiky rocks.

"Oh come on! There has to be worse people out there than me!"

"There are" The satanic man said.

"See?"

"They just haven't died yet"

"So now what?" Platyborg rolled his eye.

"Now I have to read you a list of every bad thing you ever did" Satan pulled out a scroll and unrolled it, the list unrolled all the way to the floor and onward until Platyborg couldn't see the end of the list anymore.

Platyborg groaned.

The devil began to read "You sold a camera that wasn't yours on ebay, then got it back and sold it again"

"That again! I gave him mine!" The cyborg protested.

"It doesn't matter, you still did it, now don't interrupt me! As I was saying…lets see, you tried to set fire to the sun…"

"Could this day get any worse for me?"

**Back on Earth…**

Doofenshmirtz went through his day like he normally would, woke up, ate breakfast, worked in his office, ate lunch, went back to working in his office when he noticed a message on his computer, it was an SOS from Platyborg…he should really check his email more often…wait there was an attached file to it, he clicked it open, it read.

_Doof, if you are reading this then I am dead, I typed this up a while ago in case I ever needed it, and now I guess I do. I set it up so that I can activate the send button if I'm in my last few moments but if I somehow made it out alive then please disregard this letter, if I didn't make it out then keep reading, you're my best friend and the only person I ever known. Because I just woke up one day to find myself in this body and working for you, I cant really remember anything before that…its kind of fuzzy. But ever since that day I was devoted to you and I was happy, I was happy doing what you said and following your every order. I like staying with you and living in the building with you. And its probably hard now that we're separated and the force separating us is death. I know you miss me as much as I miss you wherever I am. But its ok because I'm in a better place, unless I end up in hell because then I'm completely screwed...but I know you miss me. And if your walking around the building like you don't even care I'm gone and not even bothered by the fact that I'm dead then f*** you, you selfish bastard, I hope you die. _

_-Platyborg_

_P.S I hope you check your email._

_P.S.P.S If you even think about making a Pandaborg I will come back to earth and murder the both of you._

_P.S.P.S.P.S I'm serious._

Doofenshmirtz just stared at the email in bewilderment before walking to the couch and reading his book. He sat there for two minutes reading before he threw his book down.

"Oh who am I kidding?"

The scientist then took a shovel, headed to the grave yard and started digging up Platyborgs grave. Candace came up.

"Gonna try to bring him back to life huh?"

"Yup"

**Back in Hell…**

Satan was still reading from the list for what already felt like an eternity to Platyborg who kept trying to deny everything "…you were arrested on multiple occasions…"

"That Mr Officer Policeman Guy hates me!"

"You snuck into a movie theater, stole your friends wallet and stabbed a little boy with your tail"

"I never stabbed a little boy with my tail! Your mixing another story with this one!"

"Oh sorry about that" Satan apologized.

"Thank you" Platyborg grinned.

"You tried to murder a panda…"

"OH COME ON!"

_**To be continued…after exams are over….damnit.**_


	27. Platyborg Dies Part 4

**Authors Note: Tests are over! I AM FREE! Of course I still have that Science test in June and that Social Studies test sometime this week and that concert in May…oh school can just go die…this might be short but I guess I wrapped it up well.**

In Between Dimensions: Platyborg Dies Part 4

"…you drove a car into a panda habitat, you pushed one of your old fellow agents into traffic…it was a panda, you proceeded to slam a pandas face into a wall when you found it in your nemesis' apartment…you then got a car and crashed through the wall of the building trying to run it over…what is with you and pandas?"

"I remember that day…heh…it was fun…but that stupid panda dented my car"

"You ran it over"

"Whats your point?"

"And you wonder why you're here" Satan rolled his eyes "That's it, I'm gonna take 5"

"Thank God!"

The devil glared at him.

"I meaaaan, thank…uh….you?" Platyborg smiled sheepishly.

"Just for that little crack I'm gonna continue reading"

"No! Dude c'mon! You've been reading for like forever!"

"Fine, I'll be back in 5 minutes" The evil demon left.

Platyborg sighed and waited. Soon 5 minutes turned into 15 and Satan still wasn't back yet.

"Where the heck is that guy?"

Platyborg, feeling fed up and bored, escaped his trap and began walking in the direction the devil went, trying to find him.

"Satan? Yo Devil dude? Where- woah…" Platyborg stopped mid sentence and stared in amazement at what he saw. It was a tall red hotel, with a beach and a pool and the cyborg was sure he saw a Jacuzzi, and girls too. Speaking of girls.

"Hey, wheres Semira?" He wondered what his girlfriend was doing right now, he just hoped she was missing him as much as he was missing her, was she? Meh, she probably was.

**On Earth…**

Semira was sobbing "I miss him so much…meh I'll get over it" She shrugged "I wonder if Wall.E has any plans for tonight…" The purple platypus then proceeded to dial her cell phone.

**Back in Hell…**

Finally Platyborg found the devil in a beach chair.

"Oh there you are dude, I was looking everywhere for you! This place is sweet…"

"What the? How did you escape?"

"I'm a master at that"

"Your not supposed to be having fun here! You are supposed to be suffering! Now go back to your trap and suffer! I'll be there in 5 minutes"

"C'mon dude! Let me stay! This place is awesome! And the last time you said that I had to come looking for you, pleeeaasseee?"

"Oh, alright…but no sunscreen for you! You have to at least suffer a little, and whats worse than a sun burn?"

"Well this one time Doof brought home this black and white cat, I was jealous of it so I covered it in glue and then ripped its fur out, you should have seen it, it was so fun- I mean…I'm gonna be quiet now…"

"Yeah you do that"

**Back on Earth…**

"Thanks again for getting that pizzazium infanionite from Rodney for me"

"No problem, now how exactly does this machine work?" Candace asked, gesturing to the machine he was almost finish building.

"So you know the pizzazium infanionite right?"

"Nope"

"Well its really powerful, and if used correctly can re-animate a person, a dead person, so you see where I'm going with this? It basically brings a person back to life…sort of"

"Sort of?"

"You'll be alive but technically you'll still be dead, its kind of hard to explain…"

"So you'll be alive but a small part of you will still be dead?" Candace summed up.

"Basically, so you'll be a little weaker but it won't affect you that much really"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets blast the thing already"

"Alright…sheesh"

Doofenshmirtz placed the pizzazium into a small tube chamber and activated the machine, the pizzazium was then broken up into a gas, which was sent through the machine making the lights glow green, the green lights went all through the machine stopping at the tip of the giant ray, which was pointed at the cyborg's body, that was lying on a metal table.

He then flipped the switch and they both watched as the green blast zapped into the body, making it repeatedly jolt.

**Back in Hell…**

"This place is amazing! I never want to go back!" Platyborg sighed happily, completely happy on spending the rest of eternity here in the under world. Then something unexpected happened, his body started jolting.

"What the heck is happening?" The cyborg tried to keep his body still but ended up falling to a sitting position on the floor.

"Its seems you are being reincarnated by someone" Satan replied without looking up from his book.

"Meaning?"

"Someone is bringing you back to life"

"What? No! I want to stay here! Do something!"

"I can't stop someone from being brought back to life, it was nice meeting you and I won't be seeing you again for a long time"

"How do you know that? You know when I'm going to die?"

"Of course I do, I know when, where, why, how and who, and who _with_"

"Who with? I'm not going to die alone?"

"You will be far from alone trust me, I can say no more, all you need to know is everything will turn out in the end, just keep doing what your doing, and your destined eternity is sealed, Goodbye friend"

Platyborg was fading now, his body becoming more transparent.

"Wait…will my eternity be good? And when will it happen?"

"It'll be amazing, and well worth the wait, now get out of here and live"

The cyborg smiled as he completely faded.

"Goodbye Platyborg! Happy living!"

**Back on Earth…**

Platyborg opened his eyes and sat up from the metal table.

"It worked" Candace said.

"You can't be too sure, we have to make sure he's not a zombie" Doofenshmirtz picked up a shovel and walked over to the cyborg cautiously.

"Hey Doof, what'd I miss while I was gone? You wouldn't believe what happened-"

Just then a familiar voiced played in his head.

"_You musn't tell of what happened or what will happen, the future depends on you, make it count"_

Platyborg smiled.

The scientist hit him in the face with the shovel. Candace crossed her arms and glared at him through her glasses.

"What? He was smiling for no reason! You tell me theres nothing wrong with that!"

Candace sighed and put a hand on Platyborgs shoulder, who most likely now had a concussion.

"Good to have you back soldier"

The cyborg yet again, smiled, its good to be back…sudden realization hit him.

"Why did you just hit me with a shovel?" Platyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Because I care and I want to make sure you were ok"

"By hitting me in the face…with a shovel?"

"Yes" The scientist walked out of the room, followed by Candace.

Platyborg sighed, he would never understand the dictators ways of _caring_, he just hoped that when he did die, it'd be him first, he couldn't bear it if Doof went first, but he wouldn't dwell on it, the devil said that everything would work out in the end, Platyborg just had to live.

Just then Wall.E peeked through the window.

"Welcome back dude, wanna go break into the panda habitat again? I got glueeeee"

And live he would.

**A/N: Hooray for sappy happy endings! xD And here is a sneak peak for the next chapter! Which in actuality is very misleading!**

In Between Dimensions: Unwanted Assistant Part 1

Platyborg walked to the doorway of Doofenshmirtz office, he stopped when he saw two shadows. One was Doof, the other, the cyborg recognized as Rodney. Then the shadow of Rondey held up his hand, in his hand, was something that looked to be a gun.

"Doof, NO!" The cyborg jumped out and pushed the former dictator down to the ground and out of the way.


	28. Unwanted Assistant Part 1

**Authors Note: I used my new laptop I got today to type this, ive never used this brand of word document before so tell me if any of its messed up, I really don't know, this word document confused me, and now that I have a laptop I can stop using the family computer and I can now type what I want without consequences or risk of anyone seeing, hellz yeah, guess what that shiz mean? I can start writing higher rated stories, of course I wont go into a bunch of sexual graphic detail and what not, its not gonna be like that, id probably write a Perryshmirtz story sometime (don't judge me I like that pairing) and I also have other upcoming stories 'To Date A Platypus' and 'In One Dimension' and 'Wait, wait, WAIT!: What Could've Happened' that name might be changed later, and an upcoming one-shot 'Choice Words' which is a songfic, and others that I cant name right now, and as you may have noticed I changed my pen name to NattyMc AKA RomanKid and I am also going to eventually change my back up account from NattyMc123 to RomanKid, there a little bit of reason behind that name, ive always wanted to name my son or daughter Roman, which wont happen for a while since im 13, and Kid because I read a story on here and liked it a lot, can anyone name it? Ding, Ding, Ding, you got it, hooray for LionshadeSC and her epicness! And if you haven't read a story from her and don't know what im talking about, I now want to slap you with your own left shoe haha. Well heres the chapter, sorry for the long authors note, and this one will be a two parter, I honestly don't know why you guys like this story so much, I think its random and bad but there must be a reason you guys like it so much, some forbidden hidden reason buried at the bottom of a deep abyss…wow I have no idea where that came from…ive gotta finish all my stories by the time summer ends and September comes around, on account of my busy school schedule next year, I'll be busy this week preparing for my concert and my relatives are coming over for that and I haven't seen them for months now, so there probably will be a chapter up anyways…LONGEST AUTHORS NOTE EVAR.**

In Between Dimensions: Unwanted Assistant Part 1

Platyborg walked to the doorway of Doofenshmirtz office, he stopped when he saw two shadows. One was Doof, the other, the cyborg recognized as Rodney. Then the shadow of Rodney held up his hand, in his hand, was something that looked to be a gun.

"Doof, NO!" The cyborg jumped out and pushed the former dictator down to the ground and out of the way.

The two scientists immediately started laughing, which made the cyborg completely confused.

"He just tried to shoot you…and you're laughing, what the heck are you two on? And can I please have some?"

Doofenshmirtz stood back up "Everything is fine Platyborg; we were just having a discussion".

"A discussion? With a loaded gun? Did I miss something here?"

"You wouldn't understand, well since you're here, you might as well know, Rodney, you tell him"

"Tell me what?"

"Well it seems dear Platyborg that you and me are going to be working together" Rodney grinned.

"Ok first of all" Platyborg started "The correct term would be 'you and I', and second, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I am now Doofenshmirtz' assistant and second in command, which means I am also the boss of you and that I'll be here every day from now on, and you have to do what I say, now what do you think about THAT?" Rodney got into Platyborg's face.

…

After a moment the cyborg responded.

"I think you have a really small-"

"PLATYBORG!" Doofenshmirtz stopped him "You apologize, right now!"

"It's fine Doofenshmirtz, it'll take a while for him to warm up to the idea"

"Are you threatening me?" Platyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Oh heavens no, why on earth would I do that?" Rodney walked out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Platyborg exclaimed "Of all people to choose as your assistant, you choose HIM? RODNEY? What the heck were you thinking?"

Doofenshmirtz sighed and had nothing else to say but "I have my reasons".

"And what exactly ARE your reasons? Have you forgotten everything he's ever done to us? He tried to kill you and frame me for it! He smacked me! He KILLED me, and he's been your rival for who knows how long! He JUMPED me and put a mind control chip INTO MY BRAIN! Don't tell me you've forgotten all that?"

"I haven't forgotten anything, sure we've had some…minor altercations in the past…"

"MINOR?"

"I have good reasons for everything I do"

"What about that time you threw me out of the 42nd story window? Did you have a good reason for that too?"

"Yes, yes I did and you should know better than to question my reasoning, Platyborg"

"But-"

"Are you undermining my authority?"

"No"

"Good, now get out of my office"

The cyborg growled and walked out, only for the dictator to slam the door behind him, making him flinch.

"This should go well…"

"Oh and by the way" Rodney appeared out of nowhere "I can't wait to start working with you" And then left.

"I'm doomed…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey Platyborg, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot, so here I got you some candy to make up for it"

The cyborg eyed Rodney suspiciously "Lets see, you've tried to murder me on multiple occasions, that candy looks like a little green tablet, I don't trust you…and your now giving me candy that oddly looks like rat poison…..sounds legit" Platyborg shrugged as he took the candy and was about to put it in his mouth.

"PLATYBORG!" Doofenshmirtz yelled, making the cyborg drop the 'candy' "What are you doing?"

"I was just-"

"Just because Rodneys working here and you don't like it, doesn't give you the right to go and commit suicide! You should be ashamed of yourself! Now put that rat poison down! You're on cleaning duty"

"But!-"

"NOW Platyborg"

The cyborg growled as he stomped passed Rodney, but not before muttering a very colorful word, which got him in even more trouble.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Platyborg muttered to himself as he mopped the floor, Rodney again walked over to him.

"Platyborg"

"What do _you_ want?"

"I'm just warning you, don't eat that pie in the fridgerator, theres poison in it"

Platyborgs eyes widened and his mind flashed back to not even 2 minutes ago.

"_Platyborg, go get me something to eat"_

"_Fine…" The cyborg made his way to the fridge "Is pie good?"_

"_Sure, why not"_

The cyborg didn't even say anything to Rodney as he ran full speed into Doof's office. Rodney smiled as he watched Platyborg run, he chuckled evilly.

"DOOF!" When Platyborg got there the scientist was just about eat the pie, he quick jumped over and knocked it over, getting it over himself and onto the semi dictators lap.

"Platyborg! You attacked my pie and you messed up my clothes, why?"

"You can't…eat…the pie…" Platyborg said in between breaths.

"And why not?"

"Poison-"

"It's poisoned? Oh so first you try to kill yourself and then you try to kill me when you don't get what you want, you are UNBELIEVABLE"

The cyborg didn't even try to say anything this time, already knowing where this was headed.

"Just go to your room, I don't even want to see you right now I'm so disappointed, go Platyborg!"

Platyborg sadly started making his way to his room.

"Rodney's using your room Platyborg, so you'll be sleeping in the cell room"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Rodney exclaimed, standing by Doof's side.

"What has gotten into him?"

"I don't know Doofenshmirtz, I don't know" Rodney grinned.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Platyborg lied down on the cold concrete bed with his knees hugged up to his chest, he looked out the barred window at the dark night sky. He rolled over so that his back was against the window, he couldn't sleep.

Rodney must be up to something, he has to be, why else would he be here making Platyborg look bad? And why does it involve coming between him and Doofenshmirtz? And what exactly is he planning?

The cyborg fell asleep, all these questions running through his head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Rodney and Doofenshmirtz were having a late night discussion.

"He's never acted like this before"

"Well maybe theres something wrong with the wiring in his brain, you never know"

"I don't think so Rodney, it's gotta be something else…"

Rodney sighed "Doofenshmirtz…have you ever thought of getting rid of Platyborg?"

"What do you mean Rodney?"

"I just think that he's holding you back, you can do so much more without him…you can go to meetings without having to literally drag him along, and think about it, no one to take care of or look after, no one to yell at, what I'm basically trying to say is…maybe you should shut him down"

Doofenshmirtz stared wide eyed.

"Shut down Platyborg?"


	29. Unwanted Assistant Part 2

**Authors Note: Sup u guys? Here is a chap and that's all I gots to say, PEACE!**

In Between Dimensions: Unwanted Assistant Part 2

"Shut Down Platyborg?"

"Just think about it, you know where to find me" And with that Rodney left to his room for the night, leaving Doofenshmirtz deep in thought.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**The Next Evening…**

"Rodney, I'm going out, could you watch Platyborg for me?"

"I'd be delighted to"

Of course the cyborg in question overheard this and came running.

"No no no no no no no no NO! You can't leave!" Platyborg pleaded.

"I'll be back later, you'll be fine"

"But-"

"GOODBYE Platyborg"

"Don't leave me alone with him-!"

The door slammed.

Platyborg gulped and waited…nothing happened.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna try to kill me?"

Rodney walked away without saying a word, Platyborg followed.

"That's what this is all about right? This whole plot of yours is to destroy me, to wipe me off the face of the earth"

The cyborg still got no answer as he continued to follow the scientist.

"Aren't you gonna destroy me? Stab me? Shoot me? Bludgeon me with a stop sign? Then mutilate my body? Nothing? Really? There are no witnesses around and Doof disabled my weapons as punishment, which he needs to stop doing because I always get in trouble right before something either really bad or deadly happens…I don't do it on purpose, it's just weird that it keeps happening-YIPE!"

Rodney grabbed the cyborg by his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Stop talking"

Platyborg nodded frantically.

"Now listen you little thing"

"Actually I'm a cyborg-AH" The scientist squeezed his neck tighter "Sh-shutting up now…"

"I don't like you, your annoying, useless and stupid, and you can't follow a single order correctly, but for some reason Doofenshmirtz decides to keep you, and take care of you and deal with you but I for one am not one to tolerate your bull, I need this job, for reasons I won't even bother trying to put into smaller words for your petite brain to comprehend, now I've been granted the JOY of watching over you tonight and if you get on even one of my nerves this fine evening, I'll strap you to a table, slowly cut you to death and tell Doofenshmirtz that my knife slipped, do I make that clear?"

…

"…Did you just call me stupid?"

The cyborg was roughly thrown to the ground and Rodney started to walk towards Doof's cabinet. He then picked up a wine bottle.

"Hey you're not supposed to touch that"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm telling" Platyborg went towards the phone only to be pulled back by Rodney.

"Yuh know your way too uptight, you need to learn to relax a little"

"What are you-GACK" The cyborg choked as the scientist began forcing the purple liquid down his throat.

Now Platyborg never drank before, of course he always joked to Doofenshmirtz about him drinking with Wall.E and that always got him scolded, Doof would always say that it was bad for him and not a good thing. But then the cyborg brought up the fact that Doofenshmirtz had a liquor cabinet filled with wine, to which the former dictator responded with 'You'd drink a little too if you had to deal yourself everyday'.

Back to the current situation. The alcohol tasted bad, it was bitter and the whole bottle being forced so rapidly made his throat burn and his eyes fill up with tears.

After the bottle was empty, the contents now all in his stomach, he was thrown to the ground yet again. The cyborg took that moment to breath, and didn't even follow Rodney when he walked out the room after getting another bottle.

He couldn't even stand, he felt weird. The cyborgs head was spinning and he felt dizzy. Platyborg pushed himself up with a nearby wall, only to fall back down when a hiccup erupted from his mouth.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

It was later when Doofenshmirtz got home.

"I'm back…Rodney? Platyborg?" The scientist started looking through the building. After about 5 minutes he finally found Platyborg. The cyborg was trying to steady himself on Doof's desk, only to stumble.

"Platyborg?"

"Oh H-hey Doof- HICK! W-where were you a-all day? I missed you- a-and you never c-called me back…" Platyborg burst into laughter "Hahahahaha the purple unicorn stole my rainbow" The cyborg then fell flat on his face.

…

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Rodney was relaxing in a purple chair drinking from a glass when Doofenshmirtz burst through the door.

"Rodney"

"Ah, there you are Doofenshmirtz, your back, how was your evening?"

"Cut the crap Rodney, now answer my question, WHY is my cyborg intoxicated?" Doof brought the cyborg from behind his back, who gave a loud hiccup "Well?"

"Oh that, he was so tense and stupid that I decided to help him a bit"

"By giving him alcohol? Do you know how irresponsible that is? He annoys me too, but I don't go around pouring liquor down his throat, its bad for him and it also kills brain cells, look at him!"

They both turned to look at Platyborg who was singing a Ke$ha song.

"TIK TOK ON THE CLOCK BUT THE PARTY DON'T STOP NO, OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH"

…

"You can't get anymore stupid than that!" Doof continued "I can't believe I even considered your offer last night! Platyborg may be annoying and stupid but at least he tries, which is more than I can say for you, taking the easy way out pfft, I'm sorry Dr Roddenstein but I'm afraid I'm going to have to dismiss you"

"You can't dismiss me!"

"I just did, Good day Dr Roddenstein, and I am truly sorry"

"Don't be, it's perfectly fine, Good evening Doofenshmirtz" Rodney smirked and left.

Doofenshmirtz just shook his head but when he heard a crash, his attention was immediately back to Platyborg, who just knocked over the fish tank. The scientist sighed, it was gonna be a long night…He walked over to the cyborg.

"Alright buddy, lets lie down alright?"

"The unicorn s-stole my rainbow…"

"Shhh I know, I know, its ok" The scientist ushered the cyborg forward.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**That next morning…**

"Ohhhhh…" Platyborg groaned with his face in the toilet "Oh god, why…"

"Your first hangover, how does it feel?" Doof joked, holding an ice pack to the cyborgs aching head "You must be hungry after puking your insides out all morning, how about some pea soup?"

The only response from the cyborg was the splash coming from the toilet. The scientist chuckled as he pat the cyborgs back and sighed.

"I wonder what Rodney's doing right now" The man wondered aloud.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Rodney walked down the street smiling, he got it, the information he needed, soon his real plan would take affect…real soon…and that stupid cyborg better beware, because a hangover is nothing compared to what he'd soon be feeling…all too soon…

**A/N: Rodneys planning something, but it won't take place for a couple more chapters, I just feel we need a break from Rodney, so the next chapter wont be a parter and wont have him. It will be drabbles, so each of you send one request, nothing too complicated, ive been lazy lately, even with my new laptop…plus I gots to get ready for my concert next week Tuesday…PEACE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors Note: I have nothing against people who like the same gender. Disclaimer, disclaimer, yada, yada, yada. And sorry for all the changes, its still me, I mean cant you tell by my writing? And how completely OOC Platyborg always is? Not that he had a character to begin with…I gave him one…I feel accomplished x)**

In Between Dimensions: Chapter 30

**Untwist-inator**.

"Behold! my Untwist-inator!" Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly.

Platyborg raised an eyebrow "…So you're gonna use that…to make gay people straight?"

"What? No I was gonna destroy all the pretzels, where did gay marriage come into this?"

"I really like pretzels…"

"….?"

**Delivery.**

There was a knock on the door and Platyborg answered it, standing there was a guy with a package and 3 other guys. The cyborg signed for the package and took the pink copy.

"He just gave a package to a cybernetic platypussss, hope it doesn't cause a fusssss" They sang.

"Hey aren't you Love Handel?" Platyborg asked.

"Yesssss, yes we areeeeee"

"Cool"

"Their your problem now! Paul the Delivery Guy is out, PEACE!" And then he jumped out the window.

"Wow" Platyborg stared out the window.

"The cyborg is amazeeeed, lets hope he isn't to dazeeed" Love Handel sang.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"You said it, not ussssss, you stupid cybernetic platypussssss"

…

"Dooooof! Love Handel just called me stupid!" Platyborg called to another room.

"Platyborg, I don't care" Came the bored reply.

…

"Well now what?" The cyborg asked.

"We're hungry and we wanna eat!"

…

**Psycho**.

"Semira's here, I'll send her in"

"Okay"

"And Platyborg?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that rule we discussed?"

"I know…I know…"

"Good, I don't want any more of you running around, your barely legal as it is, anymore of you and I'll be arrested for being a terrorist…and I really don't need any more trouble with the law, I'm barely free as it is, we're lucky I'm not on house arrest after that takeover, then you'd have to do the grocery shopping…and we know how well that turned out the last time…let's face it, if I were in jail, your life would be miserable, and vice versa, you're the only reason I'm not in jail, stupid judge, they actually believed me when I said I couldn't go to jail because I had a child to take care of…which is half true, you have the brain of an 8 year old and the attitude of a teenager"

"I can't think of a response to that"

"Good, I don't want to hear it, now go spend some time with your psychotic girlfriend"

"She's not psychotic!" Platyborg called to the scientist as he walked out "She takes pills for that!"

**Psycho Part 2.**

"So what's been up?"

"I saw this talking Zebra but they thought I was insane and put me in an asylum for 2 whole days! But I broke out by attacking the guard with a fork! He's dead now…You should never get me angry, it never ends well…What's been up with you?" Semira said very quickly and barely comprehendible.

Platyborg stared at her, she was beautiful, and he loved her, but she was a psycho. A complete and utter psycho.

**Black Ops.**

"I'm winning! Die Zombie Die!" Platyborg screamed at the screen.

"Platyborg, stop playing those video games, their too violent for you, turn it off"

"No!"

"Now Platyborg"

"No!"

They started fighting over the remote.

"Hand it over!"

"No!"

"Platyborg!"

"No!"

"Don't make me get the funnel!"

"No!"

"Is that all you can say?"

"No!"

**Lorax.**

"I am the Lorax! I am king of everything!"

"Platyborg, you get down from that tree right now!"

…

**Rainbow Rage.**

It was late at night when Doofenshmirtz walked past Platyborg's room, only to hear mumbling. Curious, he opened the door and peeked inside, the cyborg was talking in his sleep.

"Stupid unicorn…stole my rainbow…..give it back…." Snore.

Doof decided he needed a laugh so he stayed to listen…bad mistake.

"…Stupid…unicorn…panda…TRIX ARE FOR KIDS!" Platyborg then pulled out a giant mallet out of nowhere.

"Wait, since when did he have a mallet?"

SLAM!

The former dictator groaned from the floor.

Platyborg woke up and looked around.

"Since when did I have a mallet?"

…

**Wolf.**

"Ahoooooooo!"

"Platyborg get off the roof, right now!"

**Music.**

"Well we're never allowed back there again" Doofenshmirtz sighed as he walked through the door.

Platyborg walked in behind him, rubbing his red cheek "She didn't have to slap me…"

"Platyborg, Poofenplotz invited us to her house for tea, she asked you to pass the sugar and you responded with 'You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe' what did you EXPECT to happen?"

"I was singing a song! She took it the wrong way"

"Of course she did Platyborg…"

**Melifeshmirtz, Perrable the Dragonpus, Dancing, Tutu's, Funnel, Bujeet.**

"What the heck type of request is this? Jylamz you're a psycho! Where do we even start with this one? Do you got anything Platyborg?"

"I got nothin" The cyborg shrugged.

"I swear these reviewers are all insane…"

**Robbers.**

The two robbers tied the cyborg to a chair.

"Doof!" Platyborg called.

"What Platyborg?" The scientist called back from another room.

"Some robbers just broke into the building!"

"Of course they did Platyborg"

…

"Please don't kill me dudes"

**Hot Glue Gun.**

Platyborg walked into Doof's office completely covered in glue.

"Oh for badness sake!"

**Ignoring.**

"Can you stop ignoring me? Doof! I hate when you do that!"

The scientist kept walking, not even acknowledging the cyborgs presence.

"Doof! Why can't you just-"

"Tsst!" Doof hissed as he poked the cyborg in the neck, who let out a high pitch scream.

"You poked me in the neck! And-and it made it hard to breathhhh wahhhhhhh!" He sobbed and then screamed again "You're still ignoring meeeeeeeeeeee!"

**A/N: And heres a sneak peak trailer for the next chapter which is a parter, hooray! Try to visualize it! This is my first time doing a trailer like this! And it might take me a little bit to do this parter, I think im gonna write all parts first and then post it,**

In Between Dimensions: Trial of Trials Part 1

_**THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR APPROPRIATE AUDIENCES.**_

**Get Ready…**

A bunch of people in a court room gasping.

**For the trial of the century...**

Everyone looks around and you hear crickets.

**I mean Dimension…**

"Oh…that makes much more sense" Platyborg says while on the stand.

**The results will surprise you…**

Everyone gasps again.

"Okay can everyone stop gasping! It's getting annoying!" Doofenshmirtz stands up from his seat, satisfied by the silence, he sits back down.

You hear one person gasp.

"Alright, who's doing that? It's you isn't it Rodney?" The scientist pointed.

Rodney raises an eyebrow.

**Words. **

**Will.**

**Be.**

**Written.**

**In.**

**Bold.**

"No, really?" Doof-2 asks sarcastically "I didn't know that"

**There will be lies…**

Platyborg and Doofenshmirtz are standing outside of a court room.

"You better lie your cybernetic butt off"

Platyborg gulps.

**There will be order…**

"Order! Order in the court!" The judge slams down his hammer.

"Ooo! I want a corndog!" Platyborg calls out.

Doofenshmirtz face palmed.

**You might find out…**

"Ms. Flynn, can you please tell us what happened 5 years ago?"

Candace takes off her glasses and opens her mouth to speak.

**Then again, you may not…**

"Woah! Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah….woah!" Doofenshmirtz holds his hands up "Too much information!

**The ending, could change everything…**

"This cant be happening!" Platyborg screams "I must be dreaming!"

**You're not dreaming…**

Platyborg pinches himself and opens his eyes.

"I hate it when the narrator is right…"

**Feelings will be hurt…**

"Perry!" Phineas shouts.

"Stop calling me that! You pale freak!"

Phineas looks shocked.

**Quiet ones will speak…**

"You too, you silent weirdo!"

"Well that's just mean" Ferb states.

**Paranoid Moms will be slapped…**

Doofenshmirtz smacks Linda.

**And best of all…a certain semi aquatic mammal will be on the stand…**

"Grrgr" Perry chatters from the stand.

"Boooooo!" Alternate Doofenshmirtz puts his thumb down.

1st Dimension Doofenshmirtz, Phineas and Ferb glare at him.

"What?"

**And…a talking Zebra is on the stand?**

Platyborg raises an eyebrow "That's doesn't make any sense"

**Old Friends Reunite…**

"Good to see you again Kevin" The talking zebra smiles to Candace-2 who looks at him through her glasses for a moment before flipping him over.

**And Candace doesn't know why she's here…**

"Why am I here again?" Candace-1 asks.

**Questions will be answered…**

"Can we end this trailer already?" Doof-2 asks.

**Yes, yes we can.**

"Finally!"

**NattyMc presents…**

**In Between Dimensions:**

**Trial of Trials:**

**Part 1.**

**Coming Soon, to a Fanfiction Near You.**

**You will not believe your eyes, er ears…uh…Aw Forget It.**

**Rated T.**


	31. Trial of Trials Part 1

**Authors Note: Alright so here's the next chapter and I have to take a break from writing cuz Im busy from tomorrow until Thursday, also me and Ex Libris Anonymi are collaborating together to make an account of all EPICNESS! We have several different stories in mind for this account but the first story we are publishing is a story called ****Accepted.**** The account name is NattyMc and Ex Libris Anonymi, so add it to favorites, alerts, etc, NattyMc is out, PEACE!**

In Between Dimensions: Trial of Trials Part 1

In law, a trial is when parties to a dispute come together to present information (in the form of evidence) in a tribunal, a formal setting with the authority to adjudicate claims or disputes. One form of tribunal is a court. The tribunal, which may occur before a judge, jury, or other designated trier of fact, aims to achieve a resolution to their dispute.

This is the Trial of Trials.

DUN, DUN.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"The Flynn-Fletchers vs. Doofenshmirtz, court is now in session" The judge banged his gavel down "Alright Doofenshmirtz lets- hey, where's Mr. Doofenshmirtz?"

Everyone looked around and shrugged.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Alright Platyborg we're going into court, and you better lie your cybernetic but off! When in court and in deny what do you do?"

Platyborg thought for a moment "Lie?"

"Good boy, let's go"

They walked into the court room.

"Glad you could finally join us" The judge said.

"Sorry we're late…we had some…_things _to take care of"

"Back to your old ways I see, do you not remember the last time you were here?"

"Oh I was going to ask you the same thing, I was beginning to wonder if you remembered anything, ya know with your incredible oldness and all" Doofenshmirtz mused.

"I will not be disrespected in my own courtroom!"

"I could stand outside and do it if you like, _Nancy_"

"You will address me as Your Honor or Judge Miller, you are not authorized to call me by my first name! Now sit down Doofenshmirtz, we're already behind as it is, lets begin shall we?"

The scientist and cyborg took their seats at the prosecution desk.

"His name is Nancy?" Platyborg whispered.

"Mr. Doofenshmirtz, you have custody of that cyborg correct?"

"It's _Doctor _and yes, yes I do"

"But you are not family"

"And I highly doubt those boys are part platypus"

"They aren't, but they do however, have a certificate of adoption, do you have one of those?"

"No, but I _do _however have receipts from the shop I bought the materials to build him with"

"Was he a cyborg before?"

"Of course he was" Doofenshmirtz lied.

"That's a lie! Perry wasn't a cyborg until AFTER he got his hands on him!" Phineas shouted.

"Shut up kid, he totally was, weren't you Platyborg?"

"I think so…"

"See? I rest my case" The scientist folded his arms.

"You don't have the power nor _authority _to rest anything, this case is still open and very much ongoing, I guess we'll start with our first witness…would Dr Roddenstein please come up to the stand?"

Platyborg whimpered and Doof just rolled his eyes as Rodney made his way to the stand and sat down.

"Mr Roddenstein-"

"Actually its Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth-"

"Mr Roddenstein can you please share with the court how you know the defendants?"

"Well I know Doofenshmirtz because we are in a _group _together , I was his assistant for a short period of time-"

Platyborg interrupted "Cough, TWO DAYS Cough!"

Rodney ignored this however and kept speaking "And Platyborg is his lackey, I don't really know the either of them that well"

"Thank you, you may step down"

Rodney did so and smugly walked past Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg, but not before sliding his finger across his neck making the 'you're dead' sign.

Platyborg gulped "Did anyone else see that?"

Again he was ignored.

"Moving on-" The judge began.

"Is he allowed to do that? He just like, made a death threat in the middle of a full courtroom and no one else saw that except me? Really? Alright, I see how it is now…"

Yet again he was ignored. This time the cyborg tested something.

"F***!"

"Platyborg! We're in a courtroom! Watch your mouth!"

"Oh but you heard THAT just fine!" The cyborg yelled.

"May we PLEASE continue?" Judge Miller asked in frustration.

"Go ahead Judge Judy, no one's stopping you" Doofenshmirtz said.

The judge just sighed "Can Platyborg please come up to the stand?"

Platyborg got up and did so.

Candace-2 leaned over to Doofenshmirtz who was completely relaxed with everything.

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Why should I be? What's the worst that could happen?"

"You go to jail"

The former dictator perked up at that "What're you talking about you psychopath?"

"What's keeping you out of jail right now?"

"Right now? Having custody of Platyborg, that little annoyance is actually good for something, who would've thought?"

"And what would happen if Platyborg didn't live with you anymore?"

"I'd go to jail…" His eye widened.

"You better hope you win this trial…you nervous?"

"No…no…I hold all my faith in Platyborg, he's not that stupid…is he?"

"Let's find out" Candace turned back to listen.

"Platyborg, has Doofenshmirtz ever been abusive to you? Ever hit you?"

"Yes, yes he has" The cyborg responded cheerfully.

Doofenshmirtz put his face in his hands "I'm doomed…"

**A/N: Poor Doof, he is doomed xD**


	32. Trial of Trials Part 2

**Authors Note: Back! I have gym tomorrow x( But heres a chapter, yay and this will be a 4 parter, enjoy your randomness and stupidity! That's basically what this story is, randomness and somewhat of a plotline, and ive noticed in the "Agent Doof" episode that Jeff and Dan have been hinting at internet memes and stuff and of course I caught a few references to fanfictions I read! I mean "Agent Silent G" as opposed to "Secret Agent G" the author and with Silent agent G secretly being Dr Diminutives friend in another identity, that of course reminded me of Kid and Doofenshmirtz from LionshadeSC's story "What Makes an Agent", I caught a lot more from FF but I gotta post this quickly, and look up "The Duck Song" on youtube, remember Doof's joke about the duck and the grapes. And I don't know if its just me but when Doof said about the "Hang in there" cat picture, that was Chester the Cat, no mistaking it, and the future two parter episode that'll be called "World Without A Platypus", I am going to cry, no joke, I am going to ball my fricken eyes out, I cry whenever I think about ATSD! Or if I read a sad story about Platyborg…and it doesn't help that I have the whole ATSD album on my ipod…Curse you emotions! I'm not saying anybody copied anyone and vice versa, but I did see some similarities, P+F is my fav show and I love it and Perry is my fav, with Dr D my second and I guess my third would be….huh, I guess Platyborg and Alt Doof would be my fav ATSD characters, everyone else was all weird and distant and not normal like in the 1****st**** Dimension…ok I gtg before my aunt shuts off the wifi and I cry, Curse you internet blocker system! And you too school! Only 12 more days left! Hellz yeah! But I have a Science state exam lab on Thursday and finals are probably coming up…ughhhh Dx Sorry for the insanely long authors note, tell me in the reviews who's you favorite characters and why and what you thought was funny or you liked in this chapter, it will give me something to read at school (Hooray for having a hacker friend that knows the schools wifi password!)**

**(Oh and did anyone hear about that couple that put their 3 year old in a public washing machine by accident? Dafuq, who does that? Go on youtube and look up "Parenting fail at Laundromat" Its not graphic or anything, no sound its just the security cameras view, and mesaage me telling me what you think about it, that's right I'm giving you guys homework, do the math! I am tired of doing work for other people (school completely)**

**Annnnnnd Scene!**

In Between Dimensions: Trial of Trials Part 2

"Come on Platyborg…just like we rehearsed it…" The scientist murmured to himself, hoping, _praying _that Platyborg had listened when they went over this the night before…it had taken a lot to get the cyborg to rehearse with him...it wasn't a good night for either of them.

_The Night Before:_

"_Why're we here again?" Platyborg yawned. It was 1AM and the scientist dragged him out of bed to sit with him at a table._

"_I told you, we have to go to court tomorrow and we are going to rehearse it until you get it right…now- Platyborg where are you going?"_

"_Bed"_

"_No you're not, you get back here right now!"_

"_No"_

"_Platyborg, you get back here!"_

"_No!"And he slammed his cell room door (Doofenshmirtz had moved him to a gray cell room with barred windows and turned his old room into a wine cellar, go figure)._

_0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0_

"_Let go!" The cyborg kicked and flailed recklessly._

"_No, I told you, you can't go back to sleep until we rehearse this! Platyborg this is very important!" _

_The cyborg growled and held on to a corner of a wall, refusing to let go, no matter how much the scientist pulled him._

"_Platyborg!"_

"_No!"_

"_Platyborg!"_

"_No!"_

"_Platyborg!"_

"_No!"_

"_Stop saying no!"_

"_NO!"_

Present Time:

Yup, he was definitely doomed.

"Platyborg is it?" Judge Miller asked.

"Yes, yes it is Judge Judy"

"My name is not Judge Judy! I am Judge Miller and I'm not even a female!"

"You sure?" Platyborg stroked his chin in thought "You sure look like one…"

"Ugh!" The judge yelled in frustration "That's it! You're going last! Next witness PLEASE!"

"Hey Judge Judy that's not fair, I was first!"

"Someone get the next witness AND HURRY!"

Platyborg walked back to his seat, grumbling all the way there "Stupid Judge Judy….no one even watches her show anyways!"

Doofenshmirtz just sighed, and started to wonder if there was anything he did wrong while making the hopeless cyborg. He was sure he did everything right, he molded the metal perfectly, and he was sure that he was EXTRA careful with the wires into the brain, he even triple checked! But wait, now that he thought about it, there was someone else in the lab with him wasn't there? Oh yeah, that's right! It was-

Just then the scientist heard whistling.

"Rodney! Stop whistling so loudly! I'm trying to think!"

"Would Carl please come to the stand?"

Platyborg tuned the next witness out, not only because he was bored but he's been on the internet long enough to know about gingers…they have no soul and therefore can't be trusted, end of story. That's when he noticed those two weird boys silently calling him over from across the courtroom.

"Perry pssst, come here boy" The pale faced red head patted the seat he was sitting on.

The cyborg already identified the boy as _ginger _but the kid wouldn't shut up so he decided to walk over to see what the heck he wanted, it's not like he had anything better to do.

The former dictator was relieved that Platyborg wasn't listening, if he was then the cyborg would be majorly confused, and the scientist did not want to explain any of what the intern was saying to him. Lucky for Doofenshmirtz, Platyborg had the attention span of a goldfish…an intoxicated goldfish.

"What?" Platyborg hissed when he finally walked over to them.

The boys just smiled at him.

"What do you want? You called me all the way over here, what is it?"

"Look what I got" Phineas held out a small squeaky red ball.

"Yeah, you have a ball so what?"

"Do you want it?" The ginger haired boy cooed.

"Yes, I do want the ball"

"Do you want this?"

"Yes, I already said I did"

"Huh, do you?"

"Give me the ball please" The cyborg held out his hand.

"Go get it!" Phineas pretended to throw the ball.

Platyborg just stared at him "You didn't really throw it, it's still in your hand, I can see it"

"Go get it!" He pretended to throw the ball again.

"If your just gonna pretend to throw the ball, I don't want it anymore"

"Do you want this?" Phineas cooed.

"No, no I don't" The cyborg crossed his arms.

"Go get it boy!"

"Look I know you're not gonna really throw it this time so-"

Phineas threw the ball.

"OHMYGODITSASHINYBALL!" Platyborg ran after it.

The two pale boys walked over to the cyborg that was curled up under a bench gnawing on the ball contently.

Phineas reached out a hand for the ball, only for Platyborg to growl at his hand.

"You gave this ball to me, therefore it is mine, go away now"

The boys shrugged, seeing that their pet didn't want to play with them, and walked back to their seats.

"Hey Platyborg, where'd you get that ball?" The scientist asked once the cyborg had taken his seat back next to him.

"This is my ball and you can't have it!" Platyborg snapped.

"Alright…sheesh…you don't gotta be so selfish about it…"

"Will Ferb Fletcher please come up to the stand?" Judge Miller requested.

The pale green haired boy walked up to the stand and sat down.

"Okay Ferb, let's hear your side of the story"

The boy blinked.

"Interesting…go on"

Ferb opened his mouth to speak.

"Enough!" The judge blew his nose and wiped his tear filled eyes "That was very beautiful, thank you, you may step down"

The British boy stepped down and walked past the jury, who were all teary eyed. Phineas put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"That was beautiful bro"

"Pfft" Platyborg scoffed "He totally pulled that story out of his butt"

"Would Candace Flynn please come to the stand?"

The resistance leader walked up to the stand, sporting her usual attire.

"Ms. Flynn, can you please tell us what happened 5 years ago?"

Candace takes off her glasses and opens her mouth to speak.

**A/N:**


	33. Trial of Trials Part 3

**Authors Note: *READ! (It has come to my attention that some of you don't do that *cough* GLAXINA-THE-SEEDRIAN *cough*) Ok so I rewrote Revenge and I wrote the whole fic in a day and you guys need to review it so I can start my daily updating on it for the next 4 days. It's called 'Chance of Revenge' and I can't finish it if you don't review it, I'm already writing the last chapter and I need reviews for inspiration to finish the last half of the chapter so lets go dudes. And this chapter is 2 times longer than my usual but just because a lot of shiz goes down and if anything that was in the preview wasn't in this chapter that means it will be in the next chapter don't worry. And tell me your thoughts and etc (I like that word), Review Chance of Revenge so I can finish it already! NattyMc is out, PEACE! I swear Fanfiction is like asleep this week xP **

****Oh and tell me how many of you read this on mobile, idk if its just me but it seems longer on my ipod but on my regular computer its like barely anything on the page, are my chapters too short? I just noticed and am working on extending them and making my limit for 1,500 words to 2,300-3,000 at least.**

**(oh and ive been having problems with this chick in my school, she KICKED me yesterday; the teacher was informed by my guardian and she talked to her but the real thing is what shes gonna say to me after she finds out I told and I have to spend a whole 45 minutes with her every day and she makes it her mission to sit next to me every day. This should be fun…wish me luck…I swear im gonna deck her)**

In Between Dimensions: Trial of Trials Part 3

Candace took off her glasses and opened her mouth to speak.

"Woah! Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah….WOAH!" Doofenshmirtz held his hands up "Too much information! I object!"

"On what grounds?" Asked the judge.

"On the grounds that SHE is mentally unstable!" The scientist pointed a finger at her.

Everyone in the courtroom gasped in shock.

"Do you have proof of this sudden accusation Mr. Doofenshmirtz?"

"Yes, yes I do! I call…the talking zebra to the stand!"

The doors dramatically opened revealing the talking zebra.

Meanwhile…in the back of the courtroom…

"Wow" Phineas-1 stared "I guess you were right about the talking zebra thing, I guess we all owe you an apology Candace"

"I told you I wasn't crazy! I told you!" Candace-1 gloated.

"Now I feel really bad about those mimic sessions we all go to every Thursday" Phineas-1 admitted.

Doofenshmirtz-1, Perry-1 and Ferb-1 all waved their arms frantically, trying to get the message across to Phineas to STOP TALKING. But with Phineas' obliviousness, it didn't work.

"Mimic sessions?" Candace-1 questioned.

"Yeah, every Thursday, me, Ferb, Perry and Dr D go to DEI to mimic you and talk about how crazy you are, it's really fun, you should come sometimes Candace! Perry makes the BEST impressions of you"

"He DOES, does he?" Candace-1 crossed her arms at her platypus.

Perry just smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Yeah, he does" Phineas-1 went on "Oh and you should see Dr D's impression of how you- mmph!"

Doofenshmirtz-1 covered the boy's mouth with his hand "He's, he's just joking around, we don't…we don't do that…ever"

Candace-1 glared at the scientist.

"Yes we do" Phineas uncovered his mouth and frowned.

"No we don't….be quiet Phineas…"

"Good evening 1st Dimension Kevin" The zebra walked past them.

…

"Good to see you again Kevin" The talking zebra smiled at Candace-2. She looked at him through her glasses for a moment before immediately flipping him over and returning to her seat.

The zebra limped his way over to the stand and sat.

"I'd like to question this witness Your Honor" Doofenshmirtz-2 stood.

"Go right ahead"

"Thank you" The dictator walked up to the witness "Is it true that Candace Flynn of the 2nd Dimension is insane? No wait, let me restate that, is it true that both Candace Flynn's of both Dimensions, 1st and 2nd, are mentally unstable?"

"HEY!" Candace-1 shouted.

Doof-2 ignored this and continued "She does see you often right?"

"I visit Kevin on a regular basis"

"Why?"

"Kevin's brain waves are special, and are prone to hallucinations-"

"Okay I'm bored with this, I call Candace Flynn to the stand!"Doofenshmirtz-2 pointed.

Candace-2 returned to the stand, frowning and glaring.

"Miss Flynn…is it true that you are a complete psycho?" When she didn't answer, Doofenshmirtz continued "That you're not all up there? That something in your brain just doesn't _click_ right?" The dictator scowled at her waiting for an answer, when he didn't get one he turned to the judge in a 'little help?' sort of way.

The judge was just about to butt in when Candace finally spoke.

"I'd do anything to protect the ones I love…and if that's crazy…then yes, yes I am" With that she got up from the stand and walked back to her seat without saying another word.

There was a short silence in the courtroom and an exasperated sigh from Doofenshmirtz. He was hoping that he could at least make the girl cry while she was up there. To give him a sense of sick satisfaction but she just could not be broken. It was a shame really.

"Can Candace Flynn of the 1st Dimension please come to the stand?" Judge Miller broke the silence.

"Why am I here again?" Candace-1 asked once she was seated in the front of the courtroom.

"Do you know Mr. Doofenshmirtz?"

"I know the Dr. D of my Dimension; sure he fights my pet every day and 'attempts' to take over (although with Perry that's never a possibility) but that's their job and even if he was to miraculously take control, he wouldn't hurt any of us to do it or after it. He's a good guy. We've all become really good friends and Perry is definitely lucky to have him as a nemesis. He makes my brother's happy and has really begun to feel like a father figure to me" Candace-1 finished off with a smile which Doof, Perry, Phineas and Ferb-1 returned "But his counterpart is a total different story, we've only met once in this Dimension and it was like a minute before he sentenced us to death by lava, we didn't really get to chat much…and I also didn't know who he was at the time, if I did I would have asked a lot more questions"

"Thank you Ms. Flynn, you can-"

"Look" Candace-1 went on "I don't know how it is with our counterparts in this dimension but in my dimension we all absolutely adore Dr. D and he is one of our great friends, we are all really close since everything and developed an unbreakable bond that can never be replaced. To be honest…I haven't been this happy and content with my life in years. This is to our counterparts; you really are missing a lot. You really are, this is such a big part of my life that there is no way I could live without it. I feel sorry for you guys; you really don't know what you're missing" Candace got up and walked back to her seat.

"Good job sis" Phineas-1 smiled.

Ferb nodded in approval.

"Thank you for that Ms. Flynn, can Perry the Platypus come up to the stand?"

Perry hopped down from the wooden benched and walked over to the stand; you couldn't see him walking but you heard the pitter patter of his little webbed feet against the tile floor. The platypus hopped up onto the seat at the stand which had multiple thick books for him to sit on top of.

"Booooooo!" Doofenshmirtz-2 pointed his thumb downward.

The 1st Dimension Phineas, Ferb and Doofenshmirtz glared at him.

"What?" He glared back.

"Perry the Platypus, what do you have to say about all this?" Judge asked.

"Grrgr"

…

"Uh I'm not sure I got that"

"Uh, Judge Miller?" Doof-1 called "Perry's a platypus…"

"Yeah?"

"He can't talk"

"So because he is an animal….he can't talk…?"

"Yes! What type of evil judge are you?" Doof-1 questioned.

"I'm not evil"

"Oh, well that explains it" Doof-1 shrugged.

"Will Linda Flynn please come to the stand?"

Linda of the 2nd Dimension was basically shoved into the courtroom. She tried to pull the doors open but they were locked to prevent her from leaving. She shakily turned around to face everyone in the courtroom who was staring back at her in return. Her hair was out of place and her eyes were permanently wide in shock. Linda slowly began to walk to the front of the room, all the while casting nervous glances in every direction.

Everyone waited patiently for her to finally get to the stand until Doof-2 finally said something.

"You know, if you run you'll be out of here much quicker than if you walk like a cancer stricken snail….it's a fun fact actually" He joked.

She began to walk a little faster, to which Doofenshmirtz-2 gave a loud exasperated sigh.

"Is your mom like that?" Doof-1 whispered to Phineas-1.

"No, no she's not" Phineas just stared on with the rest of the courtroom.

Linda was almost there when she got to the front row, where she stopped- probably wasn't the best idea- and stared at Platyborg who was sitting next to the former dictator; the dictator smirked with his feet up and hands behind his head. He found this highly amusing.

She went no further, still staring at Platyborg. Platyborg; who was getting weirded out by this awkward staring contest, spoke-which again, was NOT a good idea.

"Uh, hi?"

Linda immediately let out a high pitched scream that didn't seem to end. Platyborg and some other people in the courtroom covered their ears.

"Platyborg, what did you do?" Doof-2 mused.

"I didn't DO anything! I said hi! You all heard me!" The cyborg defended.

"No matter, I'll fix it" The former dictator smirked and got up from his seat, walking over to the screaming woman.

Candace-2 jumped up from her seat abruptly, making sure she was heard and glared through her glasses in the doctor's direction; silently telling him that he should not test.

Doofenshmirtz scoffed at the silent threat, backhanded and smacked Linda hard across the face.

Everyone gasped.

Candace-2 took action and sprung at the scientist, only for Platyborg to jump in the middle of them and growl threateningly at the girl.

"Everyone take their seats NOW! This courtroom is not a boxing match!" The judge scolded as everyone got back into their seats.

Candace walked her silenced mother to a seat near her and the boys, glaring at Doofenshmirtz the whole way there.

The dictator rolled his eyes in response.

"Doofenshmirtz, another outburst like that and you're done, do you understand?"

"Of course" He smirked.

"Okay can we please call the Doofenshmirtz of the 1st Dimension to the stand?"

There was an excited yay from Doof-1 who happily took his seat while Doof-2 shook his head in disappointment and disapproval. He still couldn't believe this was supposed to be him. It both sickened and repelled him.

Doofenshmirtz-1 went on talking about how the other him could be a little hostile at times and short tempered and scary. He's never been so scared of himself before and that whenever he was around his 2D counterpart that there was always this 'I want to kill you' aura coming from him. Doof then made a joke on how that would be suicide if he killed himself. He then started a backstory on how he has always wanted to be on a stand and never gotten a chance to. The ramble was 30 minutes and still counting when Doof-2 finally lost it and shouted.

"SHUT UP! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO APPAULED BY MYSELF IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! YOU HAVE THE ORDASITY TO CALL YOURSELF MY COUNTERPART? YOU AND I ARE NOTHING ALIKE **AT ALL**! AND WE NEVER WILL BE! FURTHER MORE, HOW YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO EVEN BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS THAT LITTLE BLUE RAT IS BEYOND ME! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY I HAVEN'T KILLED IT YET. YOU'RE LUCKY I HAVEN'T KILLED **YOU** YET. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO ME AND EVERYONE AROUND YOU! NOW START BEING MORE EVIL, STOP TALKING SO MUCH AND KILL THAT LITTLE SEMI AQUATIC BASTARD BEFORE I DO THE DEED MYSELF!" Doofenshmirt-2 took deep breaths trying to recover from his long outburst.

Everyone is the courtroom gasped.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! IF I HEAR YOU GASP ONE MORE TIME I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSES AND KILL EVERY ONE OF YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND THAT IS NOT A THREAT, THAT IS A PROMISE!"

"That is it! I will not have this in my courtroom any longer!" Judge Miller shouted "I deem Flynn-Fletchers full custody!" He banged his gavel.

There were shocked words from everyone.

"What?" Candace-2 shouted, throwing her staff down.

"WHAT?" Platyborg shouted louder than anyone.

"Doofenshmirtz I hereby sentence you to life in prison on the charges of *****Kidnapping, Extortion, Conspiracy, Obstruction, Perjury, Larceny and your Compounding is hereby suspended. Take him away"

"Th-this can't be happening!" Platyborg said in pure horror "This has to be a dream, right? Some type of sick practical joke?"

The cyborg looked to see Doofenshmirtz being handcuffed and then turned to see those two boys smiling and coming over to claim him.

"No! I can't live with them! Doof do something! They can't take me!"

The dictator couldn't meet the cyborgs gaze as he was being led away.

The boys were getting closer to him. Platyborg started to run towards the scientist but was stopped as a collar was clicked around his neck; attached to a leash.

The cyborg turned around to see the red-headed boy holding the end of it. Platyborg started to run again only to be pulled back and slightly choked by the leash. He began pulling at the leash frantically, screaming at the boys in vain but the boys heard none of it.

"Phineas, do you have anything to say?" The judge asked the pale boy.

Phineas-2 picked up his platypus that thrashed in his arms but took no notice to it "I'm just glad to have my pet back, thank you"

"It's no problem and what about you other Phineas?"

"Well…" Phineas-1 scratched the back of his head and cast nervous glances at the Doofenshmirtz, Perry, Candace and Ferb who were all worried as well. The jurors had already cleared out and they were the only ones sitting on the left side. "I just hope that everything turns out ok…Uh, is that really necessary?" Phineas-1 was referring to the needle a female veterinarian was holding.

"It won't hurt him will it?" Phineas-2 asked, held his pet closer who continued to thrash and shout obscenities.

"We have to sedate him for the ride home, this won't hurt him a bit…" The vet trailed off as she prepared to inject the frantic animal.

"No! Doof!" The cyborg called but the scientist was already gone "You can't do this! You ca-" Platyborg was interrupted as the needle poked into his neck.

"Shhhhhh" She murmured as he began to settle down.

"No…Doof…"

"You're gonna be ok boy…" Phineas-2 whispered.

He was growing drowsier by the second and could barely keep his eyes open. Everything slowed down and blurred.

"Doof…" Platyborg's voice was dying down "Help…"

"Shhhhhh" The vet lulled him.

The cyborg struggled to keep his eyes open; the boy starting walking away with him. With one last glance he reached out to the first Dimension Doofenshmirtz all the way across the room. Platyborg kept his focus on Doof-1. It wasn't the version he wanted.

But it relaxed him enough to let himself go.

**A/N: :'(**

***Definitions and why Doof was charged with it:**

**Kidnapping: You all know what kidnapping is, he took Platyborg from the beginning.**

**Extortion: when a person unlawfully obtains money or property from a person, again he took Platyborg.**

**Conspiracy: an agreement to break the law in the future, he conspiracized or whatever to Take over the Tri State Area **

**Obstruction: interfering with government officials, he most likely took down the police and law enforcements to make room for his own.**

**Perjury: basically lying in court **

**Larceny:** **involving the wrongful acquisition of the personal property of another person, again he corrupted Platyborg "Perry-2" into doing etc. and whatever he did**

**Compounding: An agreement in return for no charges and/or freedom, It wasn't shown but when Doofenshmirtz was tried at first for crimes against humanity and dictatorship etc. he was made a deal that he was to stay out of prison if he were to remain Platyborg's sole guardian…and now that, that deal does not stand anymore….yeaaaaah, haha. See you next chapter! **


	34. Trial of Trials Part 4

**Authors Note: Yeah, it's gonna be a 5 parter…and the next chapter is gonna be a short wrap up but then I'll update the next one soon I hope, 2 more days of school left YES! And a word of advice, if someone is peeping at you while you're using the bathroom at school and you're telling them to knock it off and go away and they just stand there smiling at you like they're about to f***ing murder you , don't text your aunt for help, you'll get a detention for cellphone usage **-.-

*****IMPORTANT! I have a challenge for you guys! I need cover photos for all my stories and whoever makes them gets to help me write a chapter or something like that. You don't HAVE to do all but I'd appreciate a few! So if you choose to accept, PM me or give me the link in a review, I will put the cover photos on my stories! You can make how many cover photos you want! You could even make one for one of my stories. I hope I get takers! You can do it on Deviant art or anywhere I can see it from and save it to my computer to upload it! I cant wait! Laterz! x)**

In Between Dimensions: Trial of Trials Part 4

"I'm not okay with this" Phineas-1 said.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Doofenshmirtz and Perry were still in the back of the courtroom trying to grasp in their minds what just happened. By now the courtroom was empty except for them and the Judge who was packing up for the day.

"What do you mean?" Candace asked her brother.

"I mean we have to do something about this"

"Okay Phineas, we all know you're Mr. Optimistic but what can WE do?" asked Candace again.

"I bet if we talk to the judge he can straighten this out"

"It's worth a try" Doofenshmirtz shrugged.

One Try Later…

The gavel banged down.

"What do you mean 'No'?" The red head shouted.

"I mean what I say and I say No" The judge started to walk away but Phineas wouldn't let it go.

"But they have to be together! What will they do without each other?"

"Platyborg will live out his days with the Flynn-Fletchers of this dimension and Doofenshmirtz in the state's prison"

"But this isn't right!" Phineas pleaded.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do" Judge Miller left.

"Nice try" Doof placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No"

The scientist raised an eyebrow at the boy "What?"

"No! I will not accept this!"

"But the judge said-" Candace started.

"I don't care what the judge said! There's gotta be something we can do! Maybe we should visit this dimension's Ferb and I, maybe we can talk to them"

…

"Now do you understand Phineas?" Phineas-1 just finished explaining to the other him their dilemma. Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 were sitting on their couch listening to what he had to say. Phineas-2 wasn't listening however; he was too busy trying to get Platyborg to sit like a normal platypus.

Platyborg pushed himself back up. Phineas-2 kept pushing on his back, forcing him to the floor. He was trying to get him to sit like a 'normal platypus'. The cyborg refused and kept pushing up, only to be shoved back onto the carpet. Ferb-2 joined his brother in pushing down on their pet. They finally pushed him down again and held him there. He couldn't get up because of the combined weight of them both. The cyborg finally gave up and slumped into the carpet, accidentally pressing his nose against the fabric making him not able to breath.

Platyborg thrashed under the boys weight trying to get his face out of the carpet to allow himself to breath but the boys pushed him back down, not even noticing that he was being suffocated.

"Phineas? Are you listening?" Phineas-1 snapped his fingers to get his counterpart's attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah that's great and all but we have to take Perry for a walk now" Was Phineas-2's distracted reply. He lifted his pet off the carpet and Platyborg forced the air back into his lungs.

"What type of monsters ARE YOU?" Platyborg breathed heavily but of course the boys didn't hear him.

"It was great talking to you guys though, c'mon Ferb" They attached the leash to the struggling cyborg and started to walk outside. The cyborg grabbed hold of Doofenshmirtz-1's lab coat lapels.

"You guys have to get me out of here! Find Doofenshmirtz and FIX THIS!" The boys pulled the cyborg hard making him loose his grip on the scientist. Doof-1 fell backwards and into a vase on small wooden table. The vase, table and scientist crashed to the ground. Doofenshmirtz rubbed his head in agony.

"Are you alright Dr. D?" Phineas ran over to the scientist.

"Yeah I'm fine" He dusted himself off and got to his feet "So what do we do now?"

"I guess we have to go talk to the other you now"

"Great…" Doof rolled his eyes "We all know how much my counterpart LOVES me"

"Oh come on Dr. D it's not that bad, if it makes you feel any better the other me is oblivious; we're nothing alike" Phineas said.

To which everyone started laughing.

Phineas frowned and glared at his brother, sister, platypus and Dr. D, why were they all laughing?

Ferb's laugh was loud and kind of sounded like a hyena, which was a surprise to Phineas who never heard his step brother laugh before. It was a little disturbing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing Phineas…" Doofenshmirtz wiped a tear from his eye.

"Yeah" Candace suppressed her giggles.

Ferb snickered.

Perry covered his mouth to stop his silent laughing.

"You're a real hoot kid" Doof patted him on the back and walked out the door.

"That was a good one bro" Candace followed and patted him on the back also.

Perry gave a thumbs up and Ferb laughed hysterically and followed out the door.

"I don't get it!" Phineas called after them "What's so funny?"

At the State's Prison…

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry and Doof were led through the hallway of jail cells. It was dark and gloomy; they saw all kinds of villain's. Some of them too familiar, they passed by The Regurgitator, Khaka Peu Peu, Professor Destructicon and others.

Soon they reached the last cell. Doofenshmirtz-2 was sitting on a bed facing the wall in silence. The guard left them alone to talk. Doofenshmirtz-1 was the one to break the silence.

"Hey other me" He greeted but there was no answer.

Finally Doofenshmirtz-2 sighed heavily and answered "What?" It was shaky and barely audible.

"Are you….crying?" Doofenshmirtz-1 started laughing "I didn't know you could cry, oh man that is so-WOAH!" The scientist cried out in pain as his counterpart gripped his lab coat through the bars and started repeatedly slamming him against the brick wall next to the cell; only stopping when Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Candace pried him off.

Doof-1 coughed and was on the floor on his hands and knees.

"What was that for?" Phineas screamed "Dr. D are you ok?"

The scientist nodded vigorously "Yeah, I'm fine" He got up revealing a purple bruise beginning to form around his eye "That was the second time today, first Platyborg then him-"

"Platyborg?" Doof-2 questioned without turning to face them.

"Yeah, before we came here Platyborg slammed me into a vase-"

"You saw him?"

"Yeah, we went to the Flynn-Fletcher's house before we came here"

"How…" The former dictator paused before continuing "How is he doing?"

"Well considering the fact that he slammed me head first into a vase while trying to get out of a walk with those boys….I'm assuming not happy"

Doof-2 gave a small laugh at this "He never liked exercise…"

"Before he slammed me into the vase he said for us to get you and fix this"

The dictator grew silent at that.

"So how are you planning on getting out of here?" Doof-1 asked.

"I'm not" Was his simple reply.

"What? What do you mean you're not? You have to have some type of plan or scheme or something to-"

"Nope"

"You're not just planning on staying in here are you?" Heinz asked in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing"

"But you can't just stay here! What about Platyborg? He needs you!"

"He doesn't need me"

"You can't just leave him to stay with those boys forever! He belongs with you and you know that! You're just gonna let him down? He's counting on you to get him out of there. Can't you just break out?"

"LOOK! I can't break out of here!" Doofenshmirtz-2 yelled and turned to face his counterpart.

"Why can't you? You've done it multiple times in other fanfictions"

"If I break out of here…they'll kill him"

"What? What do you mean they'll kill him?" Doof-1 was shocked.

Doof-2 sighed and began to explain.

_Cue Flashback:_

"_Doofenshmirtz, you are sentenced to life in prison without parole" The woman said. She had on a purple dress and red hair in a headband, earrings and an 'Evil' tattoo. The woman was his prosecutor and also…his old girlfriend. They dated once until a she was hit by a stray beam of an inator. Unlike how Doofenshmirtz of the 1__st__ Dimension's evil girlfriend was hit with the beam and felt 'nothing'. The counterpart of the girl in the 2__nd__ Dimension was hit with the beam and felt hate. That something was hate. The machine made her hate the scientist and he made sure to ban her after he took over. Now she was back…and badder than ever. Doofenshmirtz loved it._

"_Right and how many times have I been convicted that I actually stayed in jail?"_

"_You may have gotten out the other times but you won't get out this time, I MADE SURE of it" She sat on the desk and leaned forward at the last part and planted a kiss._

_The dictator chuckled "And how did you do that?"_

_She slid down into his lap and put both her hands on his shoulders, leaned forward and whispered "If you escape or even intervene in ANY way…" She laughed and held him closer "Your little friend will be put to sleep…"_

_His eye widened and his entire world froze._

_No._

Present:

"I can't break out…they'll kill him…I can't let that happen"

"Wow, other me…that's deep"

"She can't do that, can she?" Phineas asked.

"She can and she will; she knows I'd do anything to protect him. Even-" The dictator closed his eye and sighed "Even…agree to marry her"

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Other me you can't be serious! She's threatening to kill Platyborg and you're gonna marry her?"

"What choice do I have? Platyborg deserves better caretakers than me anyways…"

"You don't believe that and neither does Platyborg; what about him huh? He wants to be with you so bad that they had to sedate him in the courtroom to even get him into the car. Platyborg was kicking and screaming for you to come back and take him. Does that sound like he wants to stay with those kids? No, he wants YOU. He wants to go back to YOU. He wants to stay with YOU. He wants to live with YOU. Those boys don't even acknowledge him for who he is. All they see him as is a mindless animal, and you see him as so much more. Platyborg misses you and you know you miss him too"

"I know that, don't you think I know that? There's nothing I can do…I have to marry her…in order to keep Platyborg alive"

"And you're gonna do it?"

"To keep Platyborg alive, yes"

"I can't let you do that other me; I can't just let you throw your life away like that"

"What are you-NO!" Doofenshmirtz-2 tried to stop him but it was too late. Doofenshmirtz-1 had already broken the small keyboard lock. Alarms and red lights went off as the prison went into lockdown.

Doof-2 had his counterpart slammed up against the brick wall a second later.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?"


	35. Trial of Trials Part 5

**Authors Note: This chapter has a lot of suggestiveness xD Nothing major REALLY, its just practice for me cuz I wanna write a Perryshmirtz story romance thing this summer. And it looks like I can do it! Now which one of you are able to read a Rated M story? Theres none of that in this chapter but I wanna know who will read it or will I have a new audience for that story…PM me or something. **

In Between Dimensions: Trial of Trials Part 5

Doof-2 had his counterpart slammed up against the brick wall a second later.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE? YOU-"

"Just sealed that little cyborg's fate forever" The evil girl finished as she walked in with two guards.

"L-Look! I'll marry you! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt him"

"Oh Doofenshmirtz, you really are a mystery; one minute you could be having a fit of rage, the next you'll be showing no emotion at all and the other…you could be bowing down at anyone's feet…I _love _it" She slammed him up against a wall and held under his chin.

The dictator glared down at her in pure hatred. She was so _evil_ and so _suggestive_. He didn't know what she wanted anymore; Revenge on him? Or just him in general.

"What do you want?"

"I want _you _and I want that little junk pile dead, that little thing is the reason we're apart in the first place…don't you want to get back together? To be with me…" She trailed off and kissed him. He hissed when she dug her nails into his shoulder blade and down his back, no doubt there'd be marks there later.

He regained his composure and continued to glare at her " .Platyborg?"

"As soon as I press this button, he's done for" The evil girl pulled out a remote and prepared to press the red button.

Doofenshmirtz was faster and began to fight her for the button. They kept going, neither one of them letting go. Until she gave a hard kick to his groin, he fell back and pulled her with him. They tripped and it ended with the girl lying underneath him and the remote landing button first on the concrete activating it.

"He's done" She smirked.

~~

Platyborg struggled against the doctors holding him. They lied him down on an examination table and held him down. The same female doctor that had given him the sedative before was now coming over to him with a plastic mask. This only made the cyborg struggle harder but the doctor's weight pinned him down.

She twisted a knob on the metal tank that was attached to the mask by a transparent tube. He saw the green gas start to travel through the tube. The woman was now standing over him slowly lowering the mask to his beak. Platyborg squirmed and pushed himself to get away but he couldn't. He whimpered and closed his eyes.

Just as the mask was seconds away from closing in, the door slammed open.

"Platyborg!"

The doctors stepped away as the dictator ran to the cyborg that jumped into his arms and started sobbing.

"It's ok Platyborg, I'm here…"

"Don't leave me…"

"I won't….ever again…its ok…"

"Awwwwwww" The 1st Dimension counterpart group exclaimed.

The evil girl crossed her arms and scowled "What a nice little love fest!" She interrupted.

Doof-2 glared at her.

"But now it's time to make that little thing to go night night soooo let's get this over with, shall we?"

"D-Doof?" Platyborg held tighter.

"You're not touching him" The dictator told her.

"Says who?"

"Says me" Judge Miller stood in the doorway.

"Judge Miller! You're here! Doofenshmirtz is in violation of his contract and-"

"I've heard enough Ms, Need I remind you that you are in violation of your contract as well?"

"What?" Evil Girl asked "What are you talking about?"

"We have some _interesting_ footage of you two in my office"

Evil Girl blushed and Doof-2 pulled on his collar uncomfortably.

A screen came down and started to play.

Candace-1 ushered herself and her brothers out the room before they could see anything else; Doof-1 covered Perry-1's eyes with his hands.

Doof-1 whistled "Dang other me"

"I regret nothing" Was his simple reply.

"Woah…" Platyborg was mesmerized by the screen.

Doof-2 quick clamped his hands over the cyborgs eyes "Can we PLEASE turn this off now? We all get the point"

"But I wanna see!"

"Shut up Platyborg, you're a little freak yuh know that?"

The Judge stared at the screen for a moment, intrigued before clearing his throat and shutting it off.

"Might I remind you that relationships with clients are strictly forbidden?"

"But- he forced me!"

"Right" Doof-2 said sarcastically "Cause I'd be the FIRST one to r-"

"Enough! We are already pushing towards being Rated M! We don't need another lawsuit going on!" The judge shouted "Now, with this being done I am going to have to exclude you from this case-"

"But that means-!"

"As much as it pains me to say this…That means this case is hereby...provoked"

"YES!" Doof-2 shouted "In your face girly!"

"So…does that mean I can't get a copy of that video?" Platyborg asked.

"I'm seriously thinking about getting you neutered Platyborg, just so you know"

"Order in the court!"

"Ooo! I want a corndog!" Platyborg raised his hand.

Alt Doof facepalmed.

"I deem Doofenshmirtz full custody, case dismissed!" The gavel banged down.

"Well, it looks like everything's back to normal" Doof-1 said from the last row of the courtroom.

"I don't get it…" Phineas-1 said, still confused about the video "Why did he-"

"Ah!" Doof-1 stopped him "It's better not to dwell on it"

"But why did he-"

"I SAID DON'T DWELL ON IT!" Doofenshmirtz-1 yelled.

…

"Perry!" Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 ran over to their pet.

"Stop calling me that you Pale freak!" Platyborg hid behind Alt Doof "You too you silent weirdo!"

"Well that's just mean" Ferb-2 stated.

"You can understand me?"

"Yes, yes I can; please excuse my brother; he does not get out much. One might even call him, oblivious? It seems to me that you are perfectly content with where you are now"

"Darn straight!"

"I am glad then, you don't remember us but it's quite alright; I will miss having you around but it is all for the best right? Don't worry about my brother; I'll keep him occupied from this whole event; sorry this couldn't have been a better visit for you. Well I won't keep you, farewell Platyborg, Doofenshmirtz" The strange green haired boy nodded to both of them and left with his kid brother.

"Wait a minute…" The cyborg came to a sudden realization "If this means that everyone is opposite in both dimensions…that means that the 1st Dimension Phineas is actually LESS oblivious than we give him credit for"

"Ah!" Doof-2 stopped him "It's better not to dwell on it"

Platyborg nodded.

Evil Girl walked up to them, the cyborg growled at her. She kicked him hard across the room like a football before immediately turning her attention back to Doof-2, putting her hands on his shoulders and smiling.

"Oh great, what do you want NOW-mmph!" Doofenshmirtz-2 was interrupted by a deep crushing kiss.

Platyborg limped back over to the still kissing couple with an angry expression on his face and deployed his blasters. Before he could do anything however she kicked the little cyborg hard in the groin without looking. Platyborg held his groin, fell to his knees and then on his face; shuddering in agony.

Eventually the kiss was broken and Doof-2 smirked.

"So does this mean we're back together?"

"Nope" She simply replied, kicked the cyborg in the stomach and walked out of the courtroom.

Doofenshmirtz-2 watched her walk out.

Platyborg groaned.

"You alright Platyborg?" The dictator helped him up.

"Just PEACHY" (To all those Stranded readers :D)

"It's good to have you back, I'm happy you're safe"

Everyone in the courtroom gasped.

"Alright! Who's doing that?" Doof-2 looked around the room "It's you isn't it Rodney? No, its WordNerb isn't it? I swear that little-"

"Well at least everything's back to normal, right?" Platyborg interrupted.

"Not really…" Doof-2 trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"I just got a letter from my parents…they're coming for a visit; they should be here in the next…" He glanced at his watch "6 hours"

"I hate my life…"

**NEXT: In Between Dimensions: Out of Gimmelschtump **

**Its' ok Platyborg, I hate your life too xD **


	36. Out of Gimmelschtump Part 1

**Authors Note: This one won't be as long, and I got all the German from Google translate sooooo. You can look it up if you want and think of some things that two people (you'll find out who in this chap) could fight about, I needs it for the next chappy and I will try to make this a 2 parter, 3 at most and then there's only 9 chapters left not counting the epilogue and not counting the deleted scenes chapter and bloopers. And as for that Rated M fic, I am writing 2 but for one of them I will be doing the same fic except it will be Rated T so you squeamish ppl can read it and that doesn't mean you can just read the Rated T one! I honestly think if you can that you should read both, there will be differences and then the Perryshmirtz fic isn't going to be graphic at all and has Perry as a platypus the whole time, no species changing or gender etc. It'll be good. 2morrow is the last day of school which is why I've been updating daily like the BOSS that I am xD 4 days in a row hellz yeah x) Who's awesome? Well Perry is….Doofenshmirtz is close second…Phineas and Ferb show in general…ATSD…Music…iPod, Internet then sleep and food, roller skates and amusement parks and corndogs…and you reviewer ppl…but I'm definitely on that list somewhere! And heres a preview of a upcoming story!**

**Preview of Unnamed Alternate ATSD scenario: **

**"Its okay, we know your secret. Just go" Phineas glared coldly at his pet "We don't want you anymore" Perry's world stopped.**

**Cant wait to start it, yeah its gonna be sad... x(**

In Between Dimensions: Out of Gimmelschtump Part 1

"Are you listening to me Platyborg?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm totally-"

"Platyborg listen to me" Doofenshmirtz grabbed his arm.

"Doof you're hurting my arm-"

"LISTEN to me Platyborg, are you listening?"

"Yes, yes!" The cyborg nodded frantically "Please let go if my armmmm!"

"My parents are coming and you will be on your BEST behavior do you understand me?"

"Yes…"

"Do you understand me Platyborg?"

"Yes!"

"Good" He let go and Platyborg fell on the floor rubbing his sore arm.

"You're usually never this rough with me, why so hostile?"

"I'm sorry Platyborg but my parents are coming and I don't want you screwing around"

"Pfft"

"Platyborg I'm serious, my parents are…difficult"

"Difficult?"

"They're really religious and anything ungodly will put them in panic and you are the complete opposite of godly"

"I'm godly; do you know how amazing I am? I'm like a god"

"No, Platyborg; godly as in 'natural' or made naturally from nature, you're a cyborg; something man made and completely unnatural"

"Gee thanks, I'm glad I'm UNNATURAL"

"It's nothing against you Platyborg; trust me; if it were up to me I would have sent you somewhere else for the weekend"

"Well why can't you?"

"Because Vanessa already told them about you and how she can't _wait_ for them to meet you, she seemed very excited about them coming to visit; so excited that she's coming over too"

"Ughhhhhh" Platyborg groaned. He and Vanessa aren't exactly on what you call 'equal terms'. In other words, they hate each other.

"Can you guys at least TRY to get along? I know it's always you starting it Platyborg"

"Me? She started strangling me last time she was here! You had to stop her, remember?"

"I will never understand how she got so good at choking the life out of somebody like that; you were near death when I finally stopped her;"

"She wanted to kill me"

"Look, what I'm saying is; don't freak out my parents ok? That means no blasters, no rocket boosters, no flying, no maces, no lasers, no beeps, no boops, no spike tail, NO WEAPONS, got it?"

"Yes, MASTER"

"And no talking back! You will show complete loyalty and respect to me and them; and if they tell you to do something, do it no matter what it is"

"But-"

"I mean it Platyborg, follow instructions!"

"Ok! Sheesh!"

"Hey dad" Vanessa walked in and hugged him "_Platyborg_" She glared.

"_Vanessa" _

"Hey! I mean it! No fighting, the both of you! You guys know better!"

"Well I know _I _do father, but then again; waffle irons don't have brains"

"Who are you calling a waffle iron, you crone!"

"Flat foot!"

"Big mouth!"

"Toaster!"

"Freak!"

"Junkpile!"

"Visigoth!"

"Cyborg!"

"ENOUGH!" Doofenshmirtz shouted "Both of you go to your rooms! Now! And don't come out until you're ready to make a truce!"

"But Dad-"

"Doof-"

"I don't wanna hear it! Rooms! Now!"

Platyborg and Vanessa both groaned and slowly made their way to their rooms, muttering to each other the whole way there.

"This is all your fault, stupid cyborg"

"Dumb teenager"

"Rodent"

"Ugly"

"Monster"

"Vampire!"

"Hmph!" Vanessa slammed her door.

"Hmph!" Platyborg slammed his.

Doofenshmirtz gave an exasperated sigh and sat on the couch. Those two couldn't go a second without fighting, it was ridiculous. Why did they hate each other so much? It started out with small things like how long the other took in the bathroom or the last piece of pie and they were easily resolved. Then it turned into full-fledged all out fighting. Seriously, one day he walked in to find both of them on the floor recklessly punching, scratching and kicking each other. Platyborg was even biting her! It took about 3 Normbots to separate them. Of course there were the injuries afterwards and two fairly large medical bills. Vanessa had broken the cyborg's wrist and Platyborg nearly pulled the girl's hair out the roots. Even after all that they had to be separated into different hospital rooms. They broke a heart monitor, Vanessa broke Platyborg's bill and the cyborg left deep claw marks on her arms. That of course made the hospital bill larger…Needless to say; it wasn't a good day for his bank account.

…

"Oh my boy, it is so good to see you!" Alt Doof's mom hugged him after getting off the plane.

"Ich habe dich vermisst Sohn" His father shook his hand.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Vanessa hugged them.

"Vanessa dear you've grown so big! Uh, vat is this?" His mom gestured to the half metallic monstrosity in front of her.

"Oh, uh mom this is Platyborg…remember the cyborg I talked about on the phone? Yeah…"

"AH!" Platyborg screamed as Doof's dad immediately started beating him to the ground.

Vanessa laughed, Doof stared in shock and his mom just stared on with boredom and casually glanced at her watch.

"Gute! Look at vey time! We must hurry to get inside! Sich beeilen!"

Then the couple hurried off to the car.

Doofenshmirtz broke out of his shock and turned his attention to Platyborg who was visibly shuddering on the ground.

"Wow, are you ok there Platyborg?"

"Ohhhhh…..whyyyy" The cyborg groaned.

Vanessa burst out laughing and her father scowled at her. She tried her best to muffle her laughter, only to immediately burst out laughing again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alright so here's your room where you'll be staying, I'll leave you to unpack…Platyborg! Hurry up with those bags!" Doofenshmirtz demanded "You're so slow!"

From a few flights down you heard the sound of suitcases being hit against the steps and a reply of "You try carrying all these bags up 100 flights of stairs! This building isn't short yuh know! I doubt you could do any better!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'll be up there in a second master, I'm sorry for my weakness"

"That's what I thought you said"

Finally the cyborg made it to the top floor with one bag.

"Platyborg, there are like 9 bags down there! You only brought one up? Go down and get the rest!"

"No way! That was not part of the job description! You said bring some bags up the stairs and that's what I did"

"No I said bring THE bags up the stairs, you were supposed to bring all of them, you only brought one; now go back and get them"

"No thank you"

"NOW Platyborg"

"I don't wanna!"

"If you don't go downstairs and get those bags you'll never see the light of day again, and I can surely make that happen"

The cyborg didn't move.

"Suit yourself" Doof pulled out a puppet and made it talk in the same voice he did in the movie "Get downstairs"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Fine" Alter Doof threw the puppet carelessly behind his back "I'm going to count to three and if you're not heading down those stairs by then you and I are going to have a serious problem"

"Pfft" Platyborg scoffed "Like that'll work on me"

"One…"

"Wait you're serious?" Platyborg asked, suddenly growing with concern.

"Two…"

"Wait!"

"Two and a half…"

Platyborg looked horrified.

"Thr-" The dictator didn't get to finish the word because Platyborg ran for his life down the stairs. Doofenshmirtz chuckled "Works every time…"


	37. Out of Gimmelschtump Part 2

**Authors Note: This took forever…and I hate how this turned out. I need requests from everyone for the last chapter which I am making SUPER LONG so I need a lot of requests, just don't make them so complicated…I'm still trying to figure out what to do with this one request: Perrable the Dragonpus/Meddleshmirtz/Bujeet/Tutu's. I got nothing for it and its racking my brain but I will think of SOMETHING. And I need cover photos too soooooo. I'm already pretty much done writing the next chapter…this story is pretty much done, just one more 2 parter and then the last chapter then epilogue, bloopers, deleted scenes, extras, etc.**

In Between Dimensions: Out of Gimmelschtump Part 2

"Come here Cyborg" Doof's parents were leading him to the bathroom for some reason. Normally he'd ask why or offer some sort of resistance but Doof had specifically told him to do whatever his parents said OR ELSE…so he just complied.

"Ok we're here" Platyborg said once they finally got to the bathroom "So what are we-"

She shoved him into the lukewarm water and held him there. He kicked and thrashed to get himself back above the water but yet again, the weight was too strong for him. Why was he so weak?

"Mom? MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The dictator screamed when he walked in. His mom let go and the cyborg pushed himself back up to the surface.

"WHAT THE HECK? You tell me to come in the bathroom and you try to drown me? That's not nice!" Platyborg paused before continuing "Why is MY life always the one in danger?"

His parents walked out of the bathroom without a word.

"You okay Platyborg?" Doofenshmirtz sighed.

"NO, NO I'M NOT"

"Good now dry yourself off for dinner" The man walked out.

"This is bull! I'm always the one people want to kill!" The cyborg continued to yell in the empty bathroom "I don't see Vanessa or anybody else getting marked for death in this story! Doof only got it once and I get it every chapter! This is racism! Or Anti-Platyborgism! Something like that, but I know it's something!"

"PLATYBORG SHUT UP I CAN BARELY HEAR MYSELF THINK!" Vanessa yelled from her room.

"I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!"

…

"Platyborg can you pass the pepper?" Vanessa asked him, they were sitting next to each other at the table.

"Nope" The cyborg simply answered and started using the pepper on his own plate.

Vanessa scowled and said with a fake smile "Can you PLEASE pass the pepper Platyborg?"

"No, no I can't"

"Give me the pepper, junk pile!"

"Say please"

The girl lost it and tackled the cyborg off his chair and onto the ground where she started beating him.

"Vanessa! Platyborg! Stop fighting this instant!" Doofenshmirtz got up from his seat and demanded. His parents just ignored everything and kept eating.

The two kept fighting each other and there was a shout from Platyborg "Ow! Don't kick me there!"

"Don't pull my hair you stupid cyborg!"

"Dumb teenager- Ow! I thought I told you not to kick me there!" Platyborg pulled her hair harder.

"I thought I told YOU not to pull my hair!"

"ENOUGH!" The scientist yelled as two Normbots tore the two apart "I have had enough of you two fighting! Every day! EVERY DAY I have to deal with this! I am sick of it! SICK OF IT! Totally sick of it!"

"She started it!" The cyborg pointed.

Vanessa glared and kicked him.

"Ow!"

"I don't care anymore! If you're gonna act like children I'm going to treat you like children!" He told the Normbots "Neither of you are leaving this room until you make a truce"

"But dad-"

"Doof-"

"I SAID TRUCE!"

"I'm sorry" They mumbled and then muttered under their breath at the same time

"Dumb cyborg…" "Stupid teenager…"

"Good" The dictator smiled "Now hug"

"Ew!" "No way bro!"

"I said HUG"

They groaned and hugged each other awkwardly.

"How cute…" Doof said "Now go clean my bathroom"

"Aw! Dad!" "Ugh! Doof!"

"And then get ready, we're going out"

…

"Come on already! You've been in there forever!" Platyborg banged on the door.

"Well, I need to look my very best don't I?" Vanessa called from inside the bathroom.

"No wonder you're taking forever, you must be doing some MAJOR remodeling in there"

"Shut up Platyborg"

"No, it's cool I can wait; you need all the time you need in there for that horrid face of yours"

"I'm warning you"

"You poor ugly thing you"

"THAT'S IT!" She slammed the door open and pointed a hair dryer at him "Call me ugly again, I dare you!"

The cyborg held his arms up in the air and glanced at the girl's serious expression and then at the hair dryer. Hair dryers were really dangerous and she looked like she was serious…buuuut…

"You're ugly"

…

From his office Doofenshmirtz heard a whirring noise and then a painful scream. His eye widened and he ran to the bathroom.

…

"What were you thinking?" The dictator yelled at his daughter.

"He called me ugly"

"That's all your reasoning?"

"Ok I admit I MAY have overreacted just a little…"

"A little? Vanessa, Platyborg is in a hospital because of you!"

"Look, I'll just apologize to the little rat and we'll be even"

"No Vanessa this is very serious, I'm not letting it go this time"

"What do you mean?"

"You need to learn the consequences of your actions, you're grounded"

"But dad!"

"And you'll stay here at the hospital with Platyborg until he wakes up"

"But that's not fair! Why should I have to stay with him?"

"You put him in the hospital in the first place and now you're gonna stay with him, how many times have I told you not to play with hair dryers? Those things are deadly and you go around pointing them at people on full blast"

"Hey it got you out of jail that one time"

"Fine I'll give you that but you don't go pointing them at family members, that's not right"

"That little junk pile isn't one of my family members, I hate that little thing"

"You say that now but imagine how everything would be if Platyborg wasn't around"

"Everything would be great"

"You don't believe that Vanessa"

"Yes, yes I do"

The scientist sighed "Fine, I guess I can't make you like Platyborg"

"Thank you" She replied smugly.

"But that doesn't mean you can't learn to, I'm going back to the building to keep my parents company and tell them what's going on; I brought you a bag of things you might need"

"Thanks dad"

"I'll be back in the morning and if he wakes up or something happens, call me"

"Alright dad…"

"I lo-"

"No dad, don't you think that's a little cliché?"

"This show is all about clichés"

"Stop breaking the fourth wall"

"Got it, bye"

"Bye dad" Vanessa went into the hospital room and sat at a chair next to the bed. She stared at the cyborg awkwardly.

"Soooooo…" She dragged the word and got no answer "You gonna wake up soon?" Still no answer "Hello?"

The cyborg sighed in his sleep.

"Fine! Don't talk to me! What do I care? I don't like you anyway! I hope you never wake up! Then I don't have to deal with you; or babysit you, or play with you…or eat with you" Vanessa's voice started to slow down and her eyes filled with tears "Or go places with you…or beat up people that are mean to you…or give you advice or…drive you places…or bail you out so you don't get in trouble with dad…"

She started to think about all the times they spent time together or helped each other out. Vanessa looked down at her bag her father gave her and saw a corner of something sticking out. She pulled out the thing and it turned out to be a photo album. She opened it and began looking at the pictures.

One photo was of them when they were younger 5 years ago. She was 11 years old and Platyborg was smaller than what he was now. Her dad was holding out the tinier cyborg to her and she was smiling at it. Platyborg looked a little scared.

She remembered that, it was the day she first met the cyborg. He was so small and confused and scared. Platyborg even spent a few weeks in her room sleeping in her bed. It rained all week that week as if nature understood that everything changed for the worst, or was it for the better? No one would ever know. The thunder had frightened him so she had to hold him the whole time and comfort him. He still wasn't over that fear; Platyborg would still come to her room; even when she wasn't home. Vanessa would come back from being out with Johnny only to find a little lump shaking under her covers.

Another picture was at her 5th grade graduation. She remembered that day way more than she wanted to. In the picture she was gagging and the cyborg was throwing up in a nearby trashcan.

Some lady had brought an inflatable- oh god, no she wasn't going into THAT. It still made her nauseas to this very day, whenever she thought about it and whenever someone brought it up. Poor Platyborg, whenever he even heard the word inflatable or saw a balloon he'd barf. She'd use it to her advantage sometimes.

The next picture was of them at Sea World. She wouldn't admit it but when that whale was attacking him she didn't just flinch visibly. Everyone flinched at that fight, that whale was BRUTAL. The moment the cyborg was out of the tank and safe, she inwardly decided that she hated whales forever.

Vanessa looked more and more at the pictures. They were all of the two of them, having fun together and laughing. Finally she got to the last picture, it was really recent; it was just 2 weeks ago. In the picture they were on the floor sleeping with her arm draped over the cyborg and his head nuzzling her. She remembered when it happened but how was there a picture of it? No one was around and she didn't see a camera…oh yeah, dad has the place under 23 hour surveillance. When she asked him why it wasn't 24 hours he said something about 3:30 and 4…whatever that meant. Anyways, 2 weeks ago Johnny stood her up and Platyborg walked in on her crying in the hallway. She screamed at him to go away and leave her alone but he wouldn't. He sat with her all night and didn't leave until he was sure she was feeling better.

What was she doing? Of course she didn't like Platyborg. He was annoying and- well that's the only word to describe the little junk heap. He annoyed the heck out of her. The cyborg annoyed the heck out of everybody but if you know him long enough you learn to lov-

No, this was starting to be one of those cliché things. You know the cliché where someone's in the hospital because of another person and they look at the person in the hospital bed and think of all the good times they had together and eventually lead up to a change of heart and in the end the person wakes up and they apologize and admit that they're friends after all and the next episode they completely disregard everything that had happened?

Yeah, those.

Well sorry to tell you this but that's exactly how this is going to end so let's save us all the trouble and just fast forward to the end.

Fast Forward

Fast Forward

Fast Forward

Fast Forward

Fast Forward

STOP |_|

Play

There we go.

"Bye mom, Bye dad! Hope you visit again real soon!"

"Bye!" Platyborg called out to the plane "I hope you die before you have another chance to visit!

Doofenshmirtz scowled at them.

"They tried to murder me! I think that should be enough of a reason" The cyborg was cut off by a well-aimed glare "Vanessa back me up here" He pleaded.

"Pfft like I'd ever help YOU out" The girl started walking to the car "Stupid Junk pile"

"Doof?" Platyborg turned to the scientist who shook his head and started for the car.

"Hey this IS like one of those cliché sitcoms!" Platyborg yelled after them "And now I'm probably gonna get cut off right in the middle of my sent-"

**In Between Dimensions: Where's Platyborg? Part 1 Coming Soon…**

Alt Doof tried in vain to slam, crack, bang and break down the door but nothing worked. All he could do was stay there and listen to Platyborg's cries for help and it broke the dictator's heart.

He heard the cyborg scream and what he heard next made him stop everything. . It was a very desperate and tired- so desperately tired- cry, close to tears and in all urgency "**HEINZ!**" And then silence.

With sudden powerful force that shouldn't exist, the door was in pieces on the floor and Doofenshmirtz was running full speed.


	38. Where's Platyborg? Part 1

**Authors Note: Actually this isn't at all like the 'Where's Perry?' 2 parter coming up…well…not REALLY anyways, I don't see it as that. This is the last 2 parter by the way…I am mostly done with the Part 2 right now so that should be up soon and this entire story should be completed by early next week like Monday/Tuesday the latest Wednesday possibly and then I shall finish 'Chance of Revenge' and then it's all down to 'Stranded'.**

In Between Dimensions: Where's Platyborg? Part 1

Platyborg hasn't been feeling well, and I don't mean he was sick. He _felt_ sick; just not the coughing, sneezing, fever kind of sick.

There was something wrong with him. The cyborg felt weaker, that's all he could explain from it. He couldn't lift things he could normally lift and his coordination was off. He kept dropping things he picked up, no matter how small it was. Platyborg found he couldn't do things he normally would be able to do with ease. It was like everything he did made him tired and feel terribly weak and dizzy to the point where he had to stop everything he was doing and either find something he could sit down on or desperately clutch the wall to stop himself from falling.

Doof took him to a bunch of different doctors and even a mechanic, but they all kept saying the same thing, that he was in perfect health and that there was nothing wrong with him; but that wasn't right, there had to be something wrong with him. Why else would he be feeling this way?

Eventually the cyborg was so weak that he couldn't even walk without tiring himself out to the point of fainting or falling over in exhaustion.

Alt Doof had no choice but to put him on bed rest. On their way to Platyborg's room from the doctor's office the cyborg had collapsed. The scientist had to move the cyborg to a bed quickly and his room was the closest one there at the time. He couldn't move the cyborg without causing him exhaustion so the dictator had been sleeping on the couch up until now.

"Hey buddy…" Doofenshmirtz peeked into his room "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" Platyborg smiled from under the blanket. He was terribly pale and his voice was soft and weak.

"Here Platyborg, you need to keep your strength up" He handed him a bowl and a spoon.

The cyborg took the bowl and spoon but his hand gave out and it fell to the floor.

"Sorry…" Platyborg reached down over the edge of his bed almost falling in the process. The scientist caught him and gently pushed him back into the bed.

"It's fine Platyborg I'll get it, just rest ok? I'll be back I'm gonna go get you another energy drink"

"Ok"

Doofenshmirtz walked out of the room but not before casting a worried glance at the cyborg who already had his eyes closed. He walked to his office and sighed. The phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Good Afternoon Doofenshmirtz"

"Oh, hello nerdy intern"

"I have a name you know"

"Ah, but don't you know that I don't care?"

"So, how's Platyborg doing? Is he feeling any better?"

"Much worse is more like it"

"Did you see a doctor?"

"They don't know what's wrong with him either, I tried everything! I gave him energy drinks and coffee and a bunch of other sugary things but he's just getting weaker! It doesn't make any sense!"

"I don't know what to tell you, the results of the scan you sent us hasn't come out yet; when the results are finished we'll call you, until then just keep him resting; I'm sure he'll get better soon"

"I hope so, he's always so energetic and annoying but now he's so weak and silent and unmoving it honestly pains me to see him so unlike himself you know?"

"Aww does somebody care?" Carl cooed, there was a maddening silence on the other end of the line and the intern could almost feel the dictator's icy glare of death. The intern thought of all the horrible torturous things Doofenshmirtz could be thinking of doing to him in that short silence and in a desperate attempt to shorten the list the dictator was supposedly thinking of, he broke the silence with a quick goodbye and hung up.

The scientist chuckled and headed for the kitchen. He opened the fridge but soon closed it after finding nothing. How could he be out of energy drinks already? Well actually, scratch that question.

Platyborg had drank countless amounts of energy drinks in the past few days. It was no wonder they were out of them. Now what was he supposed to give Platyborg? They ran out of coffee (Platyborg drank all of it the first day) and there were no more sugary things in the building (The cyborg ate all that too).

There had to be more energy drinks somewhere! He went to go check the storage closet.

Back in bed, Platyborg opened his eyes and yawned. He just woke up but he was still so tired…

The cyborg decided to listen to his body and get some more sleep. So he closed his eyes, but not for long because the door creaked opened.

"Doof?" Platyborg looked at the doorway but it was empty, he frowned. He could have sworn someone was there. The cyborg shrugged and closed his eyes, only for them to burst open when the door was slammed shut.

"Hello Platyborg, how are you feeling?" Rodney grinned.

The cyborg didn't answer and paled even more than he already was (and that shouldn't be possible because he was really pale to begin with). Platyborg didn't speak, he couldn't. The sudden visit had taken his already ragged breath away. The 'visitor' slowly walked toward the metal platypus.

Platyborg couldn't run away or attack him of course; he was too terribly weak to do any of that. He couldn't fight, the only thing he could do was call for help.

"Doof!" The cyborgs voice was soft and weak but he took all the strength he had and started to scream louder. "Rodney's here! A-and he's coming closer- Doof!" Platyborg called but the scientist only got closer and he wasn't getting any help "Doof! Help!" His energy was draining and he felt weaker. Platyborg pleaded "Doof! Help! Doofenshmirtz!" Platyborg took the last amount of energy he had and screamed at the top of his lungs as much as he possibly could, it still sounded terribly weak "**HEINZ!"**

Doofenshmirtz heard the door slam and the cyborgs screams but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't save him, couldn't comfort him, couldn't call out to him or do anything.

Simply because, he was locked in a storage closet.

Yeah I know, pretty pathetic right? No, no its not! Shut up!

Alt Doof tried in vain to slam, crack, bang and break down the door but nothing worked. All he could do was stay there and listen to Platyborg's cries for help and it broke the dictator's heart.

"Doofenshmirtz!" He heard the cyborg scream, Platyborg never called him by his full last name. It was just Doof, the nickname he had taken to; and of course what he heard next made him stop everything. He stopped trying to break the door and froze. It was a very desperate and tired- so desperately tired- cry, close to tears and in all urgency "**HEINZ!**" And then silence.

With sudden powerful force that shouldn't exist, the door was in pieces on the floor and Doofenshmirtz was running full speed to his room.

When he got there the room was empty.

"Platyborg?" Alt Doof called the cyborg. He knew it was pointless and there was no hiding the fact.

Platyborg was gone.


	39. Where's Platyborg? Part 2

**Authors Note: Yes, sadly the never ending trilogy is going to end soon xD Ironic isn't it? And I need WORD requests, you guys are complicating things. I already have an ending typed up and ready to go, there's only 4 chapters left. Oh and who's excited for the new P+F episode today? Yuh know with the whole Montessa or Vonty thing going on. I've said it before, I don't care about the couples in the show, Perry is my main platypus and Doof my main scientist xD Their basically my only priority. Can't wait to see how Perry stops Doof from seeing them on their date…it'll be funny I'm sure…well I'm typing the drabbles now and I need more words soooo like 7+ words per reviewer and I'm only one review away from 400! WOOHOO! xD I honestly haven't seen a fic with more than 300 reviews, I love u guys and I shall be making many more stories in the future. I've got like 17 stories on my to do list not counting the ones I'm working on now, I have a list of all upcoming stories in my bio so you can check that out.**

**So yeah…**

**ON WITH IT! **

In Between Dimensions: Where's Platyborg? Part 2

Platyborg regained consciousness, well actually he woke up. Rodney didn't knock him out or sedate him or anything like that, the cyborg simply fell asleep. He was so exhausted from screaming for help that his eyes had to close, he just had to rest.

Some might say it made Rodney's job easier but it wouldn't make a difference, the scientist was going to knock him out anyways.

The cyborg was still tired but he still had a little bit of energy in him, just enough to keep him awake for now. He turned his head to look around the lab he was in; eventually he gave up because even doing that was draining his energy. He was restrained by his arms and legs to a metal table.

"Glad to see you're awake" The evil scientist stepped out of the shadows "I was beginning to think that you would sleep through this whole thing" When he didn't get an answer he continued "You know I normally have to knock people out that I kidnap, this is the first time someone actually fell asleep, you really are tired aren't you?"

Of course he was tired, he's been tired for days now and he was sick of it. Sick of not being able to do things he normally would, sick of not being able to act like himself. Platyborg was tired of not being able to be _him_. If he couldn't be himself then who was he? He just wished it could stop, for his suffering to stop. The cyborg thought that maybe, just maybe…Rodney could do that for him. That the scientist could just end his suffering and that'd be it. He'd be gone. That's what Rodney wanted right? This time he wouldn't argue or fight back (it's not like he could anyway) he'd just lie back and let the scientist do whatever to him.

It's not like the cyborg could do anything else anyways.

Doofenshmirtz paced in his office with his face in his hands. Platyborg, he's gone; someone took him. But why?

The phone rang and yet again he answered it.

"Hello?" He said half-heartedly.

"Doofenshmirtz I know what's wrong with Platyborg!"

The dictator listened contently as the intern explained. Apparently the cyborg had a gas leak but not just any gas was leaking out of him. It was the Pizzazium Infinionite. The Pizzazium was now Platyborg's sole life and energy source and it was slowly depleting; His energy was depleting as well and once the gas seeped out completely…let's just say the results would be about the cost of another funeral.

Doofenshmirtz said goodbye and hung up. He started to think. Whoever took Platyborg knew the exact time to strike, when the cyborg was weak and completely vulnerable. They also had to know about the Pizzazium in him and the scientist already had a hunch on who it was.

Alt Doof went to his monitor and checked the security cameras. Just like he knew it would be, his hunch was correct.

Rodney, of course he took Platyborg. It was completely obvious why he took him. He wanted the Pizzazium before it was gone forever.

Now Doofenshmirtz had to do one of two things.

1) Save Platyborg before the Pizzazium completely drained out of him.

Or

2) Save Platyborg before Rodney drained it himself.

Doof got his keys and headed for his car, he couldn't do this alone. He hated to admit it but he needed someone's help; and that somebody really annoyed him. The dictator sighed and started the engine, this was gonna be a long drive.

"I need you"

"Sorry bro I don't roll that way" Platyborg said to the scientist.

"That's not what I meant; I need what's inside of you" There was an awkward silence before Rodney continued "The Pizzazium! I need the Pizzazium Infinionite!"

"Ohhhh" The cyborg nodded in understanding "I don't have that"

"Yes you do"

"No, don't you remember? You killed me when I tried to get it"

"Of course I remember that, how could I not? I made your death fairly painful"

"And I was glad when it was finally over, but what does this have to do with the Pizzazium?"

"Doofenshmirtz brought you back to life didn't he?"

"Yeah? So?"

"So, do you know how he did it?"

"No…I didn't really ask how he did it…I got hit in the face with a shovel pretty hard so I guess I forgot to mention it"

"Doofenshmirtz used the Pizzazium to bring you back, he crushed it and filled it into you"

"Oh"

"It's the only thing keeping you alive and I need it"

"Oh…" Platyborg said sadly.

"So you just relax and I'll get the machine ready" Rodney walked to the control panel of a ray that was now pointed at him.

The cyborg sighed and leaned back onto the table, accepting the fact that in a few minutes…he'd be dead. He really couldn't do anything else. He could barely move! And even if he did get out of the trap, what would he do then? Run? Platyborg could barely even stand let alone walk. Running was definitely out of the question. Why was he always so vulnerable?

It was then that he realized that he was a failure. It all dawned on him; he was a failure as a cyborg, (he was weak). He was a failure as a servant (he couldn't do anything right). He was a failure as a pet (he couldn't even stand being around those boys, they just annoyed him SO much!) What type of pet felt that way about their owners? Even if you don't remember them at all? Wouldn't that make you want to spend more time with them and to try and remember as much as you possibly could? He was a failure as a boyfriend (Semira could do WAY better than him).

Most importantly he was a complete failure to Doof, his creator. Doofenshmirtz made him for a reason, to be his second in command and lead his army and follow his orders. Platyborg couldn't do any of those things correctly. Doofenshmirtz deserved a better general than him.

At least he wouldn't be able to fail anyone ever again; maybe that was a good thing. No, it WAS a good thing. He was sure of it.

The machine started to hum as it warmed up. The tip of the machine glowed a white color and it began.

This was it, no more disappointments.

Doofenshmirtz was slammed back into his seat again after another sharp turn.

"Could you drive anymore recklessly?" The dictator yelled at the girl.

"Do you want to get there quickly or not?" Candace replied.

"I want to get there ALIVE if you don't mind"

She ignored him and continued speeding through the street.

"How are we not being pulled over? We have to be going AT LEAST two times over the speed limit" When he didn't get an answer he continued "Are we there yet?"

"If you don't shut up I swear I will turn this car around!"

"Oh well look who's being parental! If only you could focus that energy on taking care of your brothers, because if I'm not mistaken I drove your mother to complete insanity" Doofenshmirtz laughed, proud of his accomplishment.

The dictator's laughing ceased when the car was purposely swerved and his head was slammed against the door.

The machine began and green light started to come out of the cyborg's body and go into the ray. Platyborg felt all the energy and life being drained out of him, he became tired and started to get colder.

Just when the cyborg felt that there was no more energy to be drained, it continued to do just that; completely drain him.

The door was broken down.

"Stop the machine Rodney!" Doofenshmirtz pointed a gun at him "This ends NOW"

"Doofenshmirtz…what an unexpected surprise and of course by unexpected I mean-"

"I'm not in the mood for games Roddenstein, I really wouldn't mess with me if I were you now Stop the machine, or else"

"What'll you do? Shoot me? Quick to take someone's life now are we?"

"Stop the machine I won't ask you again"

"As you wish" Rodney flipped the switch and the machine stopped. The restraints holding the cyborg retracted.

Alt Doof ran to the table and picked up the small shaking cyborg. His fur was a pure white and you could see his short breath in the air as he breathed in and out.

Candace handcuffed Rodney and stood to monitor him. At that moment Rodney snatched the laser gun from the girl's belt and fired, sending a red laser across the room towards Platyborg.

Doofenshmirtz turned and took the shot in the shoulder, it hurt and a red stain started to soak his shoulder but it didn't hit the cyborg and that was what mattered.

Candace snatched her gun back.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"For what Platyborg?"

"F-for being a f-failure to everyone a-and to you…"

"You have never failed me Platyborg, not once"

"Y-yes I did, I c-can't do a-anything right…I can't even protect you from a l-laser gun"

"No Platyborg listen to me, _I'm_ sorry…I'm sorry I didn't get here in time"

"I-it's ok"

"No it's not, because _I_ failed _you_" Doofenshmirtz continued "I'm so proud of you"

"Good job soldier" Candace smiled down at him.

Platyborg smiled and his eyes slowly drifted shut.

When Platyborg woke up he saw nothing but white; white ceiling, white walls and white sheets that he was lying on. He was in a hospital room.

"Oh there you are Platyborg" Doofenshmirtz knocked on the already open door and walked into the room "How are you feeling?"

"Doof? I thought…that I-"

"Died?" The dictator chuckled "No, no you didn't"

"But how? The Pizzazium-"

"We found an alternative power source for you"

"You did? It's not a squirrel is it?" The cyborg look disgusted.

"No, it's not a squirrel; it's Cutonium"

"Cutonium?"

"It's a substance found on a distant planet inhabited by small and adorable aliens, it has the power to make the consumer become irresistibly and absolutely cute"

"But how is it keeping me alive? And why didn't it turn me cute?"

"I may have tampered with the Cutonium's cell structure just a little bit to alter its purpose" Alt Doof shrugged.

"But why am I not irresistibly cute?"

"Platyborg you're already cute"

"You think I'm cute?"

"I don't think you're cute Platyborg, it's a scientific fact!"

"Oh…well ok I guess that makes sense, wait! Your shoulder!"

"Platyborg I'm fine" Doofenshmirtz pulled up his sleeve revealing a large white patch covering his entire shoulder.

The cyborg sighed in relief and sank back into the bed. The scientist sat on the bed next to him and lied back, sighing.

"So everything is back to normal?"

"I wouldn't say EXACTLY back to normal" Doof sat up.

Platyborg sat up as well "What do you mean?"

"Read it for yourself" Doofenshmirtz handed him a folded newspaper.

The cyborg unfolded the newspaper and read the first page aloud as the scientist lied back down "Dr. Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper Von Roddenstein jailed for attempt at murder- No way! How'd you manage THAT?"

"The judge could never try him for anything with you because you're an animal, but a human is a completely different story; he shouldn't have touched that gun, he was screwed the second that bullet hit me; plus the judge owed me"

"Wow…"

"Keep reading"

Platyborg continued to read "Roddenstein suffered a concussion and multiple broken ligaments and several bones- wow what happened to him?"

"After you passed out, let's just say I had a little word with him about messing with one of my inventions"

"Possessive much?"

"No, no I'm not actually; I made you and only I can put my hands on you"

Platyborg rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Alright smarty Borg, get some rest" Doofenshmirtz headed to the door "And you don't have to worry about Rodney, we won't be seeing him for a LONG time"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely" The scientist smirked and left.

Platyborg closed his eyes and relaxed back in the bed.

The universe truly had its moments.


	40. 2D Chatting

**Authors Note: Short little treat for you guys! I will be doing more of these in a future story.**

In Between Dimensions: 2D Chatting

Pborg has entered the chat room.

DictatorDoofenshmirtz has entered the chat room.

Pborg: Hey Doof

Dictator Doofenshmirtz: Platyborg you're grounded get off the internet

Pborg: I'm doing something

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: I don't care, I grounded you and you're not supposed to be online

Pborg: I'm talking to someone!

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: Who is so important?

WallE has entered the chatroom.

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: oh great…

WallE: Shut up I was just signing out! Later Pborg

Pborg: Later bro

WallE has left the chatroom.

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: Good riddance

ResistanceLeaderFlynn has entered the chatroom.

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: Perfect! Just what I need! What do YOU want?

ResistanceLeaderFlynn: For you to go DOWN DOWN DOWN

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: Yeah, yeah I heard it all before.

ResistanceLeaderFlynn: I'm not chatting with you, Hey Platyborg how are you doing soldier?

Pborg: Grounded, sir.

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: You never call ME sir! And get off the internet!

ResistanceLeaderFlynn: Sorry to hear that soldier, want me to break you out?

Pborg: Yes, yes I do. Thank you sir

ResistanceLeaderFlynn: Be there in a min

ResistanceLeaderFlynn is idle.

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: How come you call her sir but not me?

Pborg: I respect her

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: And you don't respect me?

Pborg: Uhhhh

Pborg is idle.

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: Platyborg get back here!

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: Wait…what does she mean she'll be here in a minute? Be where?

ResistanceLeaderFlynn is online.

ResistanceLeaderFlynn: I'm here

Pborg is online.

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: What do you mean you're here?

Pborg: Where r u?

ResistanceLeaderFlynn: Meet me on the roof

Pborg: Ok

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: The roof? You're not on the roof

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: Wait a minute I can hear you! And see you!

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: Platyborg you're grounded get back in the building!

ResistanceLeaderFlynn: Where do you want to go? My house?

Pborg: We can go to Mr Slushy Burger, no offence but your brothers freak me out

ResistanceLeaderFlynn: None taken, Mr Slushy Burger it is then

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: I mean it Platyborg! Get back in the house!

Pborg: I am in the house

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: No you're not! I can see you from my window!

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: Did you just flip me off?

Pborg is offline.

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: PLATYBORG! Don't make me get the funnel!

Funnel has just entered the chat room.

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: See? I told you I'd get the funnel

ResistanceLeaderFlynn: ┌∩┐(^_^)┌∩┐

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: Oh that's REAL nice

ResistanceLeaderFlynn is offline.

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: Siiiigh

Funnel: …

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: You can go now funnel

Funnel is offline.

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: CURSE YOU….

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: Internet?

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: Aw forget it I have no one to curse

AgentP has entered the chatroom.

DictatorDoofenshmirtz: CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!

AgentP: O_O

DictatorDoofenshmirtz is offline.

AgentP: ?

AgentP: …

Strudelcutie4427 has entered the chatroom.

Strudelcutie4427: Hey Perry the Platypus have you seen my escape jet keys? I lost them again.

AgentP: !

Strudelcutie4427: You don't have to use that type of language Perry the Platypus! It was just a simple question.

AgentP is offline.

Strudelcutie4427: …

JarOfMayo and Blowtorch have entered the chatroom.

Strudelcutie4427: D:

Strudelcutie4427 has deleted his account.

ManOfAction has entered the chatroom.

ManOfAction: Mwahahahahaha

ManOfAction is offline.


	41. Deleted Scenes

**Authors Note: There weren't that many deleted scenes actually but these were the only ones I could remember/find siiiiigh there WERE more but they either got rejected for being not funny or boring or didn't make any sense.**

In Between Dimensions: Deleted Scenes:

Evind: Deleted Scene from Where's Platyborg? Part 1

"Platyborg how do you feel?"

The cyborg gave the scientist an icy glare "I feel like I wanna hit you with a car repeatedly and then tie you to a chair and then torture you with no food for days"

Doofenshmirtz' eye widened.

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D

"Let me go! You know I don't like being restrained!" Platyborg struggled against the metal arm and leg restraints.

"Quiet Platyborg, there's something wrong with you; I have to give you a full body scan" Alt Doof typed on a keyboard on a large control panel.

"There's nothing wrong with me! I feel fi-" The cyborgs eyes turned into an evil glare and his voice turned raspy "Let me go mortal! Or you shall die an untimely and painful death! Mwahahahahahaha!" Then his eyes turned back to normal and he looked confused.

"Nothing wrong with you, huh?" Doofenshmirtz scoffed and clicked a final button.

A blue light trailed up and down the cyborgs body, scanning him.

"Scan complete" said a female computerized voice.

"Just what I expected" Alt Doof nodded.

"What? What's wrong with me?"

"Remember when I turned you evil?"

"No"

"Well, it seems that the evil mind that replaced yours is trying to take over completely"

"Is that bad?"

"If you like having your own mind then yes, it's bad but that's not the half of it"

"What more could there be to it?"

"Remember the time you died and I brought you back to life?"

"Yeah, you hit me in the face with a shovel; how could I forget?"

"Well-"

Platyborg's eyes turned into that glare again and his voice changed "You will get much worse than a shovel to the face when I'm done with you! All of you! Mwahahahahahahaha!"

"I'll be back Platyborg I have to go get some tools"

"I am not Platyborg! I am the more evil mind! I am Evind!"

"Just stay put Platyborg and I'll be back"

"I am Evind!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Doofenshmirtz waved his hand and left the room.

Bracelets: Deleted Drabble

"Why am I wearing all these bracelets again?" Platyborg asked, staring at his wrist which was now covered in rainbow bracelets.

Wall.E sighed "I told you dude! Each bracelet represents something you would do with a girl"

"But what EXACTLY do they mean?"

The robot whispered in the cyborg's ear and Platyborg's face immediately turned to a look of disgust.

"But I wouldn't do ANY of those things"

"No one has to know that though, it's just for show! Do you want to get some or not?"

"Some of what exactly?"

"Nevermind! I'm out of here"

"You're leaving already?"

"Of course, Doofus banned me from the building remember? After the whole underwear drawyer incident"

"Oh yeah, well later dude" Platyborg watched as the robot jumped out the window.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Come in"

The door opened and Doofenshmirtz walked in "Platyborg there's someone here to see you"

"Send them up"

"Whatever" The scientist turned to leave but looked back "Why're you wearing all those colorful bracelets?"

"Uh…well…it's the new style! Yeah! Let's go with that"

"Well it looks like a unicorn threw up on your arm, I can't imagine how that would be cool; but then again I also don't think that coffee shop downtown is cool either"

"Well you're too old to know what's cool" Platyborg; after realizing what he just said, covered his mouth and stared in horror. He waited.

…

"Whatever" Doofenshmirtz shrugged and walked out.

"Not even a death threat? It's like he was hit with a Dull and Boring-inator or something…"

*1st Dimension*

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doofenshmirtz-1 shouted "Not only did you actually use the door like a civilized person but you opened up a portal to the 2nd Dimension AND you destroyed my Dull and Boring-inator again! AND you caused a beam to shoot into the portal! What is WRONG with you? You're so selfish! I-I can't even look at you right now! Get out! Scoot!" The scientist ushered the platypus out and slammed the door with a frown "And you better break down my door tomorrow! Unbelievable!"

Perry continued to stand in the hall in bewilderment.

What the heck just happened?

*2nd Dimension*

"Hi baby!" Semira smiled.

"Hey"

"Are those bracelets?" The female platypus stepped forward.

Platyborg backed up nervously "Uh…"

Semira grinned evilly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Sleep: Deleted Scene from Last of the Drabbles (next chapter):

Doofenshmirtz watched the cyborg sleep. The cyborg stirred in his sleep and whimpered. He was having another nightmare, the scientist stroked his fur and his twitching ceased. Why did Platyborg keep having nightmares? And more importantly what were they about?

The cyborg would never tell him, no matter how much the scientist urged him and told him that it would help to talk about it.

Maybe one day Platyborg would tell him about it, then the dictator would be able to destroy those pesky nightmares forever.

But for now he'd comfort him, that's all he _could _do.


	42. Last of The Drabbles

**Authors Note: I'm gonna miss this! I really am! I'm also having a hard time thinking of which story on my list to do. Look at my bio and PM me on which ones you think I should work on first, the epilogue is next! NattyMc is out, PEACE! *sniff* x'(**

In Between Dimensions: Last of the Drabbles

**Father.**

If Norm did it, why couldn't he? They were both created by him; they had the same relationship with the evil dictator. He wasn't surprised however when he got the same reaction.

"I am NOT your father!"

**Perry.**

Platyborg didn't know why but whenever those two boys called him Perry he always felt a twinge of sadness.

**Balloony.**

He threw the pin, string and the pieces of rubber into a trashcan and shut the lid. A panda sure, but there was no way he was about to be replaced by a _balloon_.

**Rock God.**

Doofenshmirtz winced at the screeching guitar notes. It sounded horrible, but in the words of Platyborg he was a 'rock god'.

**Temperature.**

Platyborg ran into his room and locked the door. That was the LAST time he'd ever ask Doof to check his temperature.

**Best Friend.**

In the cyborg's eyes they were best friends, Doof just didn't know it yet.

**Coffee.**

"CoffeeIsAwesome! ! WhatDoYouThinkDoof?" Platyborg said quickly and twitched.

Doofenshmirtz stared at the cyborg.

"CanIhaveSomeMoreCoffee?"

"I think it'd be best for all of us if you switched to decaf"

**Mustard.**

"Platyborg put that mustard down before you kill yourself!"

**Eye.**

"Can you tell me the REAL story of how you lost your eye?"

Doofenshmirtz sighed "Fine, I guess I'm gonna have to tell you sooner or later…well it happened on a-"

The scientist went into a full detail story about how he lost his eye, well that's what Platyborg assumed he was doing because right as the dictator started speaking all you heard was all this construction going on outside. And it blocked him out. So Platyborg just watched his lips move, hoping for the construction to stop so that he could at least hear SOME of the story. After a while Doof stopped talking and that's when the loud construction finally decided to stop.

"Did you get all that Platyborg?"

"Well actually I-"

"Good, now you know" The man smiled and walked off believing Platyborg had heard everything he said.

Can you imagine the cyborgs anger?

**Love.**

"I am so in love with you right now"

"What?"

"Nothin" The cyborg looked away.

**Happy.**

Platyborg was always happy, no matter what. The scientist thought that maybe the cyborg could teach him how one day.

**Peanut Butter.**

Doofenshmirtz locked the door to his room. He didn't know where the cyborg got it from but he hoped he'd never hear 'Peanut Butter' and 'time' in the same sentence ever again. Or the sight of the cyborg in a banana costume.

**Earbuds.**

Doofenshmirtz sighed and picked up the iPod. Platyborg left it on the table again; one day he was going to lose this thing and there was no way he was getting another one. The scientist looked around to make sure no one was looking before placing the headphones in his ears and clicking play.

It was then that he vowed off music forever.

**Tired.**

"Did you have a bad dream again?"

Platyborg nodded.

"Fine…I guess you could sleep in my bed"

The cyborg smiled and curled up next to the scientist. He didn't really have a bad dream at all.

He was just tired of being alone.

**Hungry.**

"So the Hunger Games don't have anything to do with food?"

"No Platyborg"

"Oh…here's your book back"

"What the heck did you do to it?"

"Maybe you should feed me more"

**Bujeet.**

Those kids seemed familiar but the cyborg decided he didn't want anything to do with them. The big one didn't look very friendly anyways.

**Tutu.**

Platyborg was sure he was dreaming, why the heck was Doofenshmirtz wearing a Tutu?

**Butterfly.**

He should have stopped the cyborg BEFORE he taped the cardboard wings on but Doofenshmirtz didn't think he'd be stupid enough to actually go through with it. Sadly he was wrong and Platyborg's dream of being a butterfly was short lived as soon as he landed in that sand paper factory.

**Lassie Come Home.**

"Lassie please come home!"

"Platyborg stop talking to the TV! You'll stunt your growth!"

**The Sound of Music.**

"You are sixteen going on seventeen! I don't know the words to this song sooooo La la la la la la la la la! Baby it's time to think!"

Vanessa laughed at the cyborgs failed attempt at singing the song "You forgot my birthday again didn't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Platyborg you do the same thing every year and you STILL don't bother to learn the lyrics"

"I think I did pretty good"

"You did wonderful"

"I'm glad you like it"

**Permanent Ink.**

There was a reason all his clothes were black. It wasn't because he bought them that way; Platyborg accidently put a marker in the washing machine. Doofenshmirtz was angry at first but found that he actually liked the color. It looked WAY better than his usual white clothes. The color fit him in a way. It gave him this more evil and dark look that you couldn't look past and would never fade away. It _was_ permanent ink after all.

**Corndogs.**

Doofenshmirtz was starting to think that maybe something had gone wrong when he was making the cyborg. But he wouldn't question that now, he had other questions on his mind. For instance:

Where did the cyborg get all those corndogs and how did he learn to juggle like that?

But more importantly, why the heck wasn't he sharing any with him?

**Dress.**

Platyborg now knew to never go into Doof's lab when he was building something. It turned out the scientist was looking for a test subject and the cyborg showed up right on cue to be shot with his Ballgown-inator. Now Platyborg had only one question.

How the heck do you get this stupid dress off?

**Dance Baby/Demote/Grumpy.**

Platyborg exercised along with the quirky music.

"Platyborg what are you doing?"

"Exercising"

"Along with an exercise video that plays music?"

"Yeah?"

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard in all my years on this godforsaken earth, now shut that off before I demote you and take you apart" The dictator walked away.

The cyborg stopped dancing and raised an eyebrow.

Why was the scientist so grumpy today?

**Locust.**

"Ah! Locust! Locust!" The major screamed.

"Sir, I thought you were afraid of moths"

"Quiet Carl!"

**Rash.**

"Platyborg stop scratching! You're gonna make it worse!"

"I can't help it!" The cyborg scratched at his cone "It itches!"

"You shouldn't have fell in that Sandpaper Factory"

"You _pushed _me"

"No excuses!"

**Q.U.A.C.K.**

"It's called the Q-U-A-C-K" Doofenshmirtz pointed to each letter on the chalkboard.

"Quack?" Platyborg raised an eyebrow.

"The Quantum Universe Accessible Cellular and Kinetic Reactor"

"Quackr?"

"NO"

"What does it do?"

"In case something happens to the Cutonium inside you the Quantum Universe Accessible Cellular and Kinetic Reactor (or Q.U.A.C.K) will serve as a backup power and life source for you"

"Cool"

"I got the idea from WordNerb"

"That dudes cool, and no one is gonna want to take that source because no one knows it exists! It's fool proof"

*Somewhere else*

Rodrigo sat in the darkness; he'd get that Quack one day…

He swore on it.

**Meap.**

Meap monitored the galaxy in his spaceship. His nemesis had escaped from the jail and was looking for the Cutonium. Mitch had even stolen the Cute-tracker to find it; the little alien just hoped he could get to whoever had the substance before his nemesis did. As cute as the Cutonium was…things could get ugly.

**Lady.**

"Doof? Can I talk to you?" Platyborg walked into the scientist's office.

"Sure Platyborg, sit down"

The cyborg sat down in front of the desk.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well…I'm having…lady problems"

"…Lady problems?"

"It's Semira…she's just so…I don't know"

"Insane?"

"Yeah! And we're just not seeing eye to eye you know…I want to break up with her… but I just don't know how to break it to her…I still like her but…I just don't see a future for us"

"Look Platyborg, if she truly loves you she'll understand; and you're doing the right thing, just break it to her gently ok?"

The cyborg nodded "Thanks"

"You're welcome Platyborg"

Platyborg walked out of the office and headed to his room. There was no way he'd be able to do this in person.

**Break Up.**

Pborg has entered the chatroom.

SemiratheZira has entered the chatroom.

SemiratheZira: Hey babe ;)

Pborg: Hey…

SemiratheZira: What's wrong?

Pborg: Look Semira there's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna type it, I'm breaking up with you

Pborg: …

Pborg: Semira? You still there?

SemiratheZira: You're breaking up with me? :'(

Pborg: Please don't cry

SemiratheZira: Why?

Pborg: Well...you're insane and please don't take that the wrong way, we can still be friends if you want

Pborg: Semira? You're not crying again are you?

SemiratheZira: I'm coming over

Pborg: What? No! Don't come over!

SemiratheZira is offline.

Pborg: SEMIRA!

Pborg: …

Pborg: im going to die

Pborg is offline.

**Relationships.**

"Platyborg, how'd you get that black eye?"

"Semira came over after I broke up with her in the chatroom, she wasn't happy"

"You broke with her over chat?"

"Yeah?"

Doofenshmirtz laughed "You screwed up"

"What do you mean?"

"You never break up with a girl over chat"

"I don't?"

"No, you always have to do it in person or else it always ends badly"

"It does?"

"Why do you think that evil girl hates me so much? You know other than the whole zapped by a Hate-inator thing"

"You broke up with her over chat?"

"No, I sent a Normbot"

"Wow…"

"Yup"

"So I screwed up big time then?"

"Yes, yes you did" Doofenshmirtz walked out of the room "Sucks to be you"

"Well no one told me these things!" When he didn't get an answer he continued "I thought fathers were supposed to teach their sons these things! Some father you are!"

From down the hall you heard a distant cry of "I am NOT your father!"

**Lying.**

"Don't lie to me Platyborg!"

"I'm not lying! I swear I saw this little striped shirt creature thing run down the hallway! It was REALLY disturbing!"

**Mindflip.**

"Tada!" Platyborg pulled a quarter from behind the scientist's ear.

"How did you do that?"

"Miiindflip!"

**Mind NOT flipped.**

Of course Platyborg couldn't do actual magic; Doofenshmirtz always kept quarters behind his ear, just to make him happy.

**Battle.**

Platyborg was good in battle, like combat type battling. He couldn't win arguments though. Doofenshmirtz had the championship title for that category. No matter how much the cyborg tried to win an argument, the dictator would always win; even if Platyborg was right.

They'd be arguing and the scientist would either yell louder than him or use words the cyborg didn't understand or send him to his room (He only resorted to that if he knew he was losing). The dictator would tell him he was stupid or smack him then tell him to go to his room and Platyborg couldn't even fight back to that. The cyborg couldn't hit him back (that would be suicide) and he couldn't tell him no or call him names back (The cyborg didn't want to die yet). Doofenshmirtz would kill him if he did any of those things, so what could he do?

He really needed a better battle strategy.

**Deageinator.**

"Behold my Deageinator!"

"This is really getting old" Platyborg rolled his eyes from his weird film trap. Why did they have to have pretend battles anyways? The cyborg would never understand.

"And now-" Doofenshmirtz was interrupted as a beam shot out of the machine and hit him.

When he got back up Platyborg's eye widened in shock.

"Hey man, you're like totally made of metal"

Oh no…

**Muffin.**

Platyborg searched the fridge rapidly. There HAD to be some other types of food in there somewhere!

**Smartphone.**

Smartphones weren't smart at all. The cyborg threw one out the window and it wasn't even able to save itself. Sounded pretty dumb to him.

Doofenshmirtz needed to switch to a better cellphone company.

**Torture.**

Platyborg didn't know pain until that time Rodney was torturing him to death. But the REAL pain was him thinking about how he'd never be able to see a certain dictator ever again.

THAT was the real torture.

**Temper.**

Everyone knew Doofenshmirtz had a hot temper. Platyborg however, was the only one who knew how to keep it cool.

**Flying.**

Platyborg loved flying; feeling the wind against his face and just soaring. It was magical. He wished Doof would fly with him sometime, so he could share some of the magic.

**Sleep.**

Sleep never came easy for the scientist, he just couldn't sleep. He'd lie down in his bed for hours and still not get any sleep. It would be pure luck when he actually fell asleep, but the miracle would be short lived when Platyborg would come into his room and wake him up because of a nightmare. Doofenshmirtz would tell the cyborg to sleep in his bed and within seconds Platyborg was asleep again. Alt Doof however, was not.

It was just another night.

**Friendship.**

Pborg has entered the chatroom.

WallE has entered the chatroom.

WallE: Hey bro

Pborg: Hey…

WallE: Whats wrong?

Pborg: Look Wall.E theres no easy way to say this so I'll just type it, I don't think we should be friends anymore…

Pborg: …

Pborg: U still there?

WallE: So you're dumping me? Just like that?

Pborg: I'm sorry, we can be penpals if you want

WallE: Oh hell naw! I'm coming over there!

Pborg: What? No! Don't come over!

WallE is offline.

Pborg: DAMNIT

Pborg: why does this keep happening?

Pborg is offline.

**Crude.**

"What happened to your eye THIS time?" Doofenshmirtz rolled his eye.

"I told WallE we couldn't be friends anymore over chat and he wasn't happy"

The scientist face palmed "Platyborg…I thought we already had this discussion"

"You said I shouldn't dump girlfriends over chat! You said nothing about friends!"

"That's just crude, why do you want everyone to hate you?"

"Wall.E said…" Platyborg gulped "That this wasn't over and he'd have his revenge"

"Well, the sequel should be interesting then"

**Naughty.**

Santa checked his list twice and still came up with the same results…nice. How on earth could this be happening? I guess we'll have to find out in the sequel. Someone was being VERY naughty.

**Fun.**

"F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for you and me! N is for anywhere and anytime at all! Right here with my friend Doofyyyy!"

"Platyborg, SHUT UP!"

**Awesome Sauce.**

"Take that!" Platyborg fired his water gun.

Take THIS! –Coolguyforever

A shot hit Doofenshmirtz right in the face. He pursed his lips and scowled "Is this duck sauce?"

It's awesome sauce! –Coolguyforever

"Yeah Doof! Get your facts straight!"

**Music.**

"Platyborg turn it down! What the heck are you listening to anyways?"

Platyborg turned off his stereo "It's dubstep"

"Dubstep?"

"Yeah, it's awesome"

"It sounds like Edward Scissor hands is scratching on a chalkboard in the deep bowels of hell"

…

**Pizza.**

Platyborg threw the dough up in the air, only for it not to come back down. He watched and waited.

Any second now…

**Cane.**

"Nice cane" Platyborg gestured to the cobra headed cane in the scientist's hand.

"Thanks I bought it at the swap meet"

"Bought it or STOLE it?"

"Bought, Stole, Same Difference!"

**Humiliate.**

Platyborg watched and waited.

"Platyborg what are you doing?" Doofenshmirtz asked once he walked into the kitchen.

"Making pizza"

"Oh…why're you staring at the ceiling?"

"I told you, I'm making pizza!"

"Don't you raise your voice to me! Who do you think you are? I outta-" The dough fell onto his head and everything went silent and Platyborg was pretty sure that inside the scientist, the hulk was about to burst from within and all hell was gonna break lose.

The cyborg waited in horror.

All of a sudden Coolguyforever ran into the kitchen and kicked the dictator to the ground.

That's for the autopsy thing! –Coolguyforever.

Platyborg wasn't pretty sure about anything anymore, he KNEW that they were both going to die. He started rapidly writing his will.

**Pumpernickel.**

"What type of bread IS that?" Platyborg asked.

"It's pumpernickel"

"There's money in it?"

**Sleepy.**

"Ok repeat what you just said, but SLOWLY this time" Doofenshmirtz coaxed.

Platyborg took a deep breath "I had a dream that ET and the Cheetos guy teamed up and they both tried to murder me with the Cheetos Guy's fiery breath of death"

…

"That's it I'm taking you to a therapist"

"Not again!"

**Scary Movie.**

Platyborg tried in vain to push the scientist from on top of him but it was no use, Doofenshmirtz held him down on the couch. The cyborg refused to look at the television.

"Stop being such a baby and watch this movie with me!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"ET is evil!"

**Remote.**

Platyborg pulled the cushions off the couch and threw them.

"_ET Phone home"_

Where the heck was the remote?

**Mansion.**

DEI wasn't a luxury apartment or a mansion, but it felt like a million of those to Platyborg.

**Mr. Officer Policeman Guy.**

He didn't get the chance in this story, but he swore he'd get that cyborg in the sequel.

**Workout.**

"You could lose a few pounds"

"I'm not fat Platyborg, I'm actually underweight"

"Oh….is that a good thing?"

**Gumballs.**

*POP*

…

*POP*

…

*POP*

"Platyborg if you don't spit out that gum I swear I will cut your tongue out with the quarter you paid for it with"

**Meddleshmirtz.**

When Doofenshmirtz of the 1st Dimension found out about the death of the fellow scientist he shrugged it off as a tragedy, but when he found out it was an agent that had killed him; he was a little taken back. Two questions ran through his mind.

They can do that?

And

Would Perry the Platypus ever…?

BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS!

**Perrable the Dragonpus.**

Perry had to admit; when Doofenshmirtz called and told him to come over quickly he was worried. Now he was surprised, how did Doofenshmirtz get a book with both of their ancestors in it? And why the heck was he talking about baby platypi?

Just because their ancestors fought each other doesn't mean that their children are meant to fight each other.

And Perry already swore off having kids, he didn't want another Vanessa and Monty kind of thing going on.

THAT was just downright dreadful.

**Ice Cream.**

"I scream! You scream! We all scream for ice cream!"

Doofenshmirtz took the cyborgs ice cream and threw it on the ground.

…

"Waaaaaaaaah!"

**Turnips.**

Platyborg threw the turnips at Candace "Die!"

"I'm allergic to wild parsnips, not turnips you retard"

**Video Games.**

"Pleeeeeaassssse?"

"No Platyborg, I am sick of you and that Just Dance game"

"But I want it!"

"I don't care"

"But it's Just Dance 4!"

**YouTube.**

"RayWilliamJohnson IS god" Platyborg stared dumbfounded at his computer "It all makes sense…"

**Gummy Bears.**

"I'm a gummy bear! Yes I'm a gummy bear! Oh I'm a movin groovin jammin singing gummy bear! I'm a jolly funny tummy lucky gummy bear!" Platyborg sang.

The scientist just stared at the cyborg.

"Three times you can bite me!"

**Stereotypical.**

"Platyborg stop stereotyping yourself!"

"I can't! I'm just so predictable! And now I'm going to go to the bathroom" Platyborg started walking toward the restroom "See? I'm a stereotypical cyborg! I'm a menace to the human race! I must be destroyed!"

**Sugar.**

Sugar was good, it was sweet and delicious. This is why Doofenshmirtz hid it on a regular basis after he used it for anything. That didn't stop Platyborg however.

It was 2AM when Alt Doof woke up to a noise in the kitchen. He got out of bed and went into the kitchen only to find the cyborg lying dazed on the ground moaning in pain, empty bags of sugar surrounding him.

"See? This is why I HIDE the sugar"

"Th-this is your fault…if y-you wouldn't hide it th-then I wouldn't have to l-look for it" Platyborg finished with a loud hiccup.

"Alright…come on, I'll help you out" The scientist led the cyborg to his bedroom.

"Sugar is amazing…"

"Come on…."

"Doof I can't feel my blood sugar"

**Herdsman.**

Their relationship was strictly business; Doofenshmirtz was the Herdsman, Platyborg the cattle.

**Scared.**

Platyborg had never been more scared than the time he accidentally stabbed Doofenshmirtz with his tail. Blood poured out of the dictator's side and he slumped to the ground. The cyborg had said over and over again that he was sorry but he didn't respond. Soon the ambulance came and he and Vanessa spent the night in the emergency room. Platyborg kept saying over and over again "it was an accident", "it was an accident I didn't mean to do it"

Vanessa finally calmed him enough to make him go to sleep. She didn't know who to be more scared for, her dad or the cyborg in her arms. She knew her dad would be fine but Platyborg was a wreck. He'd have to go to some type of therapy for sure, he was THAT scarred.

After it was over and Doofenshmirtz came home, the cyborg didn't go near him for weeks. He was too afraid that he would hurt him again (or anyone for that matter). The cyborg started taping up his tail and wrapping it tightly with soft things like foam and pillows, they had to hold him down to get it off because he refused to take them off. Having his tail bounded like that was cutting off his circulation, lucky for them they found out in time or else they would have had to amputate it. He was really taking extreme measures to prevent it from happening again.

Platyborg had even taken to locking himself in his room, he wouldn't come out until it was late at night and everyone was sleeping to eat something; but he couldn't. Even after they had gotten him to come out of his room and be in the same room as them he wouldn't eat and he lost a lot of his body weight. This led to doctor's visits and prescriptions to make him hungry enough to actually eat something but nothing worked. Eventually they took him to a therapist and they all sat down and explained to him that it wasn't his fault and they all knew he was sorry.

Everything went back to normal eventually but it was a scary experience for all of them.

**Terror.**

"Run for your lives!" Platyborg ran through Doofenshmirtz' office "It's GNOMAGEDEON!" and then ran out.

The dictator stared after him for a moment before shrugging and going back to his paper work.

**Fine.**

"Fine, TRALFAZ!"

"Do I need to get you checked again?"

**Lemonade.**

"IN YOUR FACE ORANGE JUICE!" The guy ran down the street.

Platyborg and Doofenshmirtz stared after him.

"And THAT Platyborg is why you're not allowed to have lemonade" The dictator took a sip of his drink.

"Can I at least taste it?" The cyborg pleaded.

Doofenshmirtz thought about this for a moment.

"No"

**Aglet.**

"Platyborg, no one CARES what the tip of a shoelace is called! STOP SINGING!"

**Snow.**

Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg looked out the window at the snow.

"Happy S'winter" Platyborg smiled

"Platyborg it's Wummer"

"Some people CALL it Wummer but the official name is S'winter, I think I know my season's thank you very much"

"It's Wummer!"

"S'winter!"

"Wummer!"

"S'winter!"

"WUMMER!"

"S'WINTER!"

"**WUMMER!**" The dictator yelled and breathed heavily waiting for the cyborg to continue their argument.

After a moment of silence Platyborg spoke up again.

"S'fall!"

"FUMMER!"

**Every Time.**

"Did you get hit by a bus again? No, don't tell me. It was the taxi wasn't it?"

"I swear those things come out of nowhere!"


	43. Epilogue

In Between Dimensions: Epilogue

Many, Many, Many, Many, Many, Many, Many, Many, Many years later…

Two grave stones were planted side by side in the quiet and peaceful graveyard, the first one smaller than the other one. It was foggy and dark but the moon gave off just enough light to see. The moonlight shined only on the two graves that had been buried just 6 hours before, it was now midnight. A wolf howled somewhere off in the distance. A mist of cool wind blew by and an owl hooted.

The camera pans down until it reaches the fresh newly dug dirt. The camera goes into the dirt and continues down, down, down. It passes fossils and rock and lava until it finally reaches a fiery place.

"So this is hell, huh?" Doofenshmirtz looked around at the fiery underworld.

"Yup" Platyborg nodded, walking alongside the dictator who was holding a coconut drink with a small umbrella and straw.

"Well I'm bored" Doofenshmirtz threw the cup "What do you say we spice things up a bit around here?"

"I'd say…I thought you'd never ask" Platyborg grinned.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"My own empire…" Doofenshmirtz marveled "It feels so good to be in charge again…"

They looked down on their new kingdom from the balcony of their new identical building; statues of both of them decorated the place below.

"I can't believe we just took over hell" Platyborg admitted.

"Believe it, it's too real to joke about and it's all ours…for all eternity"

"Wow…I've never ruled anywhere before!" The cyborg smiled "Especially not with a 75 and 25% split!"

"Actually I changed it to a 98 and 2% split…buuuut I'm glad you like it" The dictator smiled and patted the cyborg on the back "Now go patrol my new empire you stupid cyborg!" He demanded and started to walk away.

"Don't you mean _our _empire?"

"Are you questioning my authority?"

"No"

"Then go patrol my empire before I doom you!"

Platyborg saluted and took to the skies. Some things would never change. The cyborg looked up at the red sky seeing a familiar face smiling down on him, he smiled back.

His destined eternity was wonderful and it was no doubt well worth the wait. Now all he had to do was live it out.

"Platyborg! Did you did break my blender again? I'm going to kill you!"

But to live doesn't mean you're alive.

**END.**

**A sequel will be happening…sometime… 'In One Dimension' with new villians and a few old ones returning and many new adventures. This has been fun, love you guys. Look out for new stories and the completion of 'Stranded'.**

**NattyMc is out, PEACE! **


	44. Extras

**Authors Note: Yes this story ended but I'm gonna be writing 'In One Dimension' soon and I wanted practice so I'm going to be writing extras, bloopers and etc. to this while i'm on vacation for 2-3 weeks starting Sunday, it is now Friday and...I wanted to reach 500 reviews on here because 449 is a weird number and it's been bothering me O.o**

**If you haven't read the 'Sneak' preview for 'In One Dimension' then...you should I guess xD And if you never heard of Micheal Jackson you won't get the first extra. **

In Between Dimensions: Extras

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING SCENE CONTAINS LANGUAGE OF A FRANK AND EXPLICIT NATURE SO PLEASE ENJOY THIS PICTURE OF ALT. DOOF HOLDING PLATYBORG OVER A BALCONY.

*Shows picture of Doofenshmirtz holding a screaming Platyborg over a balcony*

"Hey! Hold up! Stop the film!" Platyborg holds his hands out and steps in front of the picture "I didn't authorize this!"

"But I did" Alt Doof casually leaned on a wall and snickered.

Platyborg glared "Who let _you_ on set? I gave Agent M strict orders to keep you out"

"Let's just say...Agent M had to beat it"

Platyborg gasped and cupped a hand over his mouth "Agent M, no! ...wait. Why do I get the feeling we're referencing something we should have no idea about?"

"Shut up Platyborg before I make you remember the time!"

"It doesn't matter if you're black or white Doof...or in this case teal and white but..."

"This whole conversation is quite the thriller don't you think, Platyborg?"

"Stop being such a smooth criminal"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Extra 2:

Message from Platyborg.

Platyborg here! Hell really isn't that bad actually. The resort was nice while it lasted. Doofenshmirtz tore it down to make room for our new building. Maybe I could talk him into having a pool built or something. Pfft yeah right. Anyways I gotta go. Doof wants me to go patrol the place again. It sure is hot down here. Maybe I could ask him for an air conditioner in my cell- err room. Gotta go. Ttyl.

-Pborg

Message from Doofenshmirtz.

Dear Platyborg, no I will not have a pool built and I'm not getting you an air conditioner either. There's only one air conditioner here in hell and it's in MY room. Now get off the internet and go patrol my empire before I DOOM YOU. You worthless trashcan!

-Your Overlord, Doofenshmirtz.

**A/N: Bloopers should be next. Wow this was stupid xD**


	45. Bloopers

**Authors Note: I made bloopers. These are from every chapter but only certain scenes. I don't feel I need complete permission to make bloopers...It's like I say to veryloyalfan, "I wouldnt take it down anyways." This took two days to write. Hope you like it, I had to go back and read EVERY chapter over again. **

**I have some questions. What does AU mean and how do you make those line breaker things? **

**Can you remember each scene that each blooper is from? Tell me and tell me your favorite parts and etc. **

**NattyMc is out for the last time on this story, PEACE! **

* * *

><p>In Between Dimensions: Bloopers<p>

"Are you just bringing me out here so you can- okay stop, I can't do this" Platyborg said. The fake car stopped and the green screen turned off, no longer showing the forest background.

Doofenshmirtz groaned and sat back in his seat.

"What's the problem Platyborg?" The director asked.

"I can't say that! It's a bad word!"

"I'll show you a bad word if you don't finish this scene" Alt. Doof glared.

"Can you censor it?"

"Alright fine, Take 2!"

...

"Are you just bringing me-"

BEEP!

"Oh come on! I didn't even say it yet!

"_Sorry!"_

"Alright" The director rubbed his temples "Let's try this again...Action!"

...

"Are you just bringing me out here so you can f- You didn't censor it!" Platyborg stopped at the lack of beeping sound.

"I'LL say it if this scene isn't finished soon!" Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"I'm trying!"

"You're FAILING!"

...

"Hey Doof, where do babies come from?"

Doofenshmirtz smiled at this perfect opportunity.

"Well..."

...

"This is just great Doofenshmirtz, thanks a lot" The director folded his arms at the actor.

"I was just having some fun; I didn't think he'd freak out about it."

"Why couldn't you just stick to your script?"

"This was BETTER than the script and we got it on tape. We could use that footage instead. I think it's WAY funnier."

"We can't air footage of you actually explaining in great detail where babies come from. This is a kid's show."

"So we can say the F bomb...but we can't say where babies come from? How does that make any sense?"

"Heinz this is serious! How am I supposed to get my lead actor to come out of his trailer now? He's practically traumatized because of you!"

"Calm Down, it's not that big a deal. You could just get security to- WAIT! Lead Actor?"

"Platyborg, please come out of the trailer" The director pleaded.

"He gets paid more than I do doesn't he?"

...

"Quiero helado"

"I said no!"

"Quiero helado"

"No, Platyborg"

"...Puta"

"Hey! That wasn't in the script!"

"I think we'll keep that"

"Seriously?" The actor glared at the director "I go off script and there's a serious problem, but when he does it he's praised and it gets to be used. I don't understand showbiz, I really don't"

"Suck it up Heinz"

...

Pump it!

Louder!

Pump it!

Louder!

"NattyMc, get off the Kinect! We need to use it for the next scene"

"No!"

...

"Remind me again why we have to have a fan guest star on this show, again?" Doofenshmirtz glared down at the girl that was hugging his leg affectionately "And can you get her off of me?"

"Brooke, you need to let go of Heinz leg so he can shoot the scene with you"

"No!"

"Why are kids so difficult?"

...

"Platyborg, you set the kitchen set on fire!"

"That's what my script told me to do!"

"No, it said for you to SAY that you did!"

"Sorry!"

"We'll never work in this town again!"

...

"Alright Platyborg" The director instructed "Now you have to eat the soup."

Platyborg looked at the soup being held in front of him by a glaring Alt. Doof, telling him he better not mess this scene up.

"I'm not hungry"

...

"EAT IT!"

"I DON'T WANNA!"

"OPEN YOUR MOUTH!"

"NO!"

The camera man looked over to the director.

"Uh, shouldn't we stop them sir?"

"Are you kidding? This is GOLD! Keep filming."

The camera man shrugged and continued filming the fighting actors.

...

Platyborg walked to his trailer after a rough day of filming, he was tired and his legs hurt from all the running he did. He opened the door and his eye widened.

"_The enemy of the cyborg is water"_

...

"I thought we shut this thing off!" The cyborg ran around the set.

"We did!" The director called from behind the buffet table "Someone must have messed with its wiring"

"_DOOF!"_

...

"P-Platyborg, w-why're you doing this?"

Rodney stepped out of the darkness and placed a hand on Platyborg's shoulder.

"Nice job Platyborg, the new upgrades I have given you seem to be working well, wouldn't you say so Doofenshmirtz?"

"Rodney" Doof glared from the ground "I should've known"

"Yes, yes you should have Doofy"

"What did you do to Platy-"

"**Doofenshmirtz, I AM your father"**

"Darnit Platyborg!" The actor yelled at his co-star "That scene was going perfect! Why'd you have to ruin it?"

"**I couldn't resist, this voice is so cool! You should try it Doof."**

"Platyborg, I'm not gonna- oh give me that!" Doofenshmirtz placed the device into his mouth and spoke **"Platyborg, you ARE adopted." **He took out the piece and the two started laughing.

"Wait, what?" Platyborg's eye widened.

"Amateur's..." Rodney glared.

"Oh lighten up Rodney" Heinz nudged him "We're just having fun"

"One day I am going to be the star of this ENTIRE SHOW!" He threw his arms out "And you two will be washed up with absolutely nothing to fall back on. I am going to my trailer now." Rodney walked off.

Doofenshmirtz glared after him "I think I hate that guy"

...

"No way! There is no way I'm doing this" Platyborg crossed his arms and turned away from the bed.

Alt. Doof crossed his arms over the blankets that were on top of him "Me too, I'd rather die"

"Look" The director said "All you have to do is lie in a bed together for not even 3 minutes, depending on how well you do your lines without messing up and we're done. It's not that hard."

The two actors snorted.

"Well...if you really feel that way...then maybe we could get Peter and Rodney to do this scene. I'm sure they'd love to-"

Platyborg jumped in the bed and laid down next to the man.

"That's the spirit! Alright 3...2...1...Acti- oh wait I forgot my copy of the script. I'll be right back guys, just sit tight" The director got up from his seat and left.

The set grew awkward and silent as everyone stared at the two actors who were glancing around the room, trying not to meet anyone's gaze.

Doofenshmirtz pulled on his collar "So uh...when did the director say he was coming back again?"

...

"Just stay on your own side and everything will be fine" Doof said getting into bed.

"You better not try anything"

"Well you never know Platyborg...I did do some time back in '05"

...

"Why're we here?" Doofenshmirtz-1 said "I thought we were already on a show in the 1st Dimension and I didn't know this even _was_ a show"

Perry the Platypus stood silently by his side.

"You two are guest starring on this show now in the 2nd Dimension. This is the 2nd Dimension studio." The director told him.

"Is this about the Doof n Puss thing?"

"No, Heinz. You and Perry the Platypus are going to be on this show, yes. But you are also going to be on that other show in the 1st Dimension." When all he got was a confused stare he continued "So basically you'll be alternating between dimensions. Simple enough, right? Good! Let's get this show on the road. Heinz!"

"Yes?" Said both Doof's.

The director shook his head "I meant the 2nd one"

"That would be me" Alt. Doof pushed the other him aside and gloated "Platyborg, it's our scene next. We're up FIRST."

Platyborg nodded and followed his co-star.

"Oh yeah?" Doofenshmirtz yelled after them "Well we're SECOND, so ha!"

Perry face palmed and shook his head.

"What?"

...

"Night Perry the Platypus" Doofenshmirtz shut the light and left, he caught up to his counterpart "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Alt. Doof kept walking.

"You grinned evilly at Perry the Platypus and then called him a rodent"

"I did? _Really?_" The man's voice was full of sarcasm.

"Yeah-" Doofenshmirtz paused "Uh, what's my line again?"

"Oh for badness sake! You're supposed to ask if I'm planning anything evil!"

"Oh...well are you?"

"No, say it right!"

"Say what right, other me?"

"Your line!"

"What line?"

"UGH!"

...

Platyborg stared at his counterpart silently.

"Platyborg say your line" The director instructed him.

"...Are you sure this is supposed to be me?"

...

"Other me, I don't understand why you're so angry!"

"I'm angry because you're an idiot who can't say a simple line!"

"_What_ line?"

"!"

...

"Heinz, will you please stop upsetting your counterpart and say the line"

"I don't know what line you're talking about!"

"The line for the TV show"

"This is a TV show?"

...

"Why can't we do the show without the little tin can?" Alt. Doof asked the director. The crew were carrying props and equipment through an open portal.

"Because the show wouldn't be the same, that's why we are changing location and having some guest stars"

"But I hate guest stars! Fine, I'll go. Just keep them away from me." Doofenshmirtz-2 headed for the portal.

"Not so fast Heinz! You aren't in this episode"

"What? What do you mean I'm not in this episode?"

"I _mean_, you are not in this episode. Jeez, is the other you having an effect on your brain or something?"

"_HEY!"_

"No, he's not. My attention span yes, my brain not so much."

"Well Bye"

"Wait! What do I do while you're all gone? I don't have anything else planned since it was a filming day."

"You get a guest star to keep you company."

"Oh come on! My one day off and I have to babysit some brat I don't even know? Who is it anyways? There is no way I'm taking care of no stupid snot nose little-"

"What's up?"

Alt. Doof looked to see that the director was gone, the portal was closed and there was this teenage girl standing in front of him. "Um, who the heck are you?"

"I'm your guest star, nice to meet you." She shook his hand "You can call me Frosty."

"The Snowman?"

She narrowed her eyes "That's _ShadowStar_, to you Dr. D"

"FrostyShadowStar?"

"Close enough"

"Whatever your name is, I don't really care...and don't call me Dr. D! It reminds me of my other self...dumpkoff, I swear! We are NOTHING alike."

"I know."

"And how do you know, little miss I know everything hm?"

"I watched the movie."

"...Shut up. That movie was a huge pain to make. Do you know how many muffins they made me eat? And not because a scene called for me to eat them all. In the lava scene I had to eat one bite of a muffin and we had to keep doing that scene over and over again because the stupid Normbot kept malfunctioning with its line. Only afterwards do we call it quits and I find out that it was the other me who tried to _modify _the robots. Then when we got the robot fixed and actually shot the scene, the lens cap wasn't even off! It was so-" He looked down to see the girl sitting down and still listening to his rant, she noticed he stopped talking.

"What?"

"Nothing, normally by now people are telling me to shut up or they walk away frustrated. You're just sitting here contently listening to me run my mouth, why's that?"

"I'm a fan and I'm in the same room as one of my favorite characters- albeit it's his counterpart- but you're still Doofenshmirtz and I am going to sit here and listen to anything and everything you have to say."

"Devoted much?"

"This is every fan's dream."

"You're living the dream aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"...you know what? You're not that bad. We're gonna have fun, I know it. Come on, I want to show you something."

...

"So let me get this straight, in this scene Perry the Platypus has to hit me in the face with a frying pan?"

"Yes."

"Surprisingly I'm not ok with this."

"Do you want to get paid or not?"

"Alright fine, I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Perry nodded and readied the pan.

"Ok-"

SLAM!

"_Perry the Platypus I wasn't ready!"_

...

"Mr. Director!" Heinz whined "Tell the talking zebra to stop making fun of me!"

...

"So why are there cameras here again?" Phineas stared at the camera in his face.

"Apparently we're filming in this dimension" Platyborg told him.

"Oh...filming what exactly?"

"The show"

"This is a show?"

Ferb sighed.

...

"That was a great day of filming guys. Why can't we have smoother days in our dimension?" Everyone stepped through the portal to the 2nd Dimension studio set "Heinz, we're back!"

There was no response.

"Hey, Where's Doof?" Platyborg asked.

...

"_Heinz!"_

"What?"

"Let the girl go."

"But-"

"Do you WANT a pay cut?"

"Fine, whatever. I can never have any fun...and for the record, she deserved it!"

"How does a girl deserve to be dissected Heinz? Please enlighten us."

"She dropped Choo-Choo."

"Choo-Choo? That stupid prop we gave you for the movie? You still have that thing? I thought I told you to give that back to the prop department."

"No one's taking Choo-Choo away from me! Nobody! You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands!"

"Your character is obsessed with a toy train Heinz, not _you_. Now, give me the train."

"_Don't touch it!"_

...

"What is THAT?" Platyborg gestured to the half panda, half machine robot.

"This is Pandaborg." The director patted the contraption on the head.

"You're replacing me, AREN'T YOU?"

"Calm down Platyborg, no one's replacing you. Be on set in 5." He walked off.

The cyborg glared at the thing.

"I think I hate you."

...

Candace-2 read through her script in silence.

"Hello Candace." Alt. Doof waved as he walked past. He stopped walking and scowled when she ignored him "You know just because your character hates me, doesn't mean_ you_ have to."

"I know."

"Then, why so hostile?"

"Because I hate you."

...

"I'm not ok with this" 2Doofenshmirtz announced.

"I am" 2Candace shrugged and held up her staff.

"Wait! Wait! WAIT! I'm not ready-OW!"

"_HA!"_

"_Shut up 1__st__ Dimension me!"_

...

"Alright Linda, all you have to do is act horrified as soon as you see Platyborg. Simple enough?"

"Alright" She shrugged.

"Hey guys" Platyborg walked on the set "Are we shooting the next scene now-"

Linda screamed and repeatedly slammed a lamp over his head.

"How was that?"

The crew all stared in shock along with the director "Good...but next time wait until I say Action."

...

"Action!"

Linda screamed and slammed the lamp over Alt Doof's head.

"Was that good?"

"You did great...you just hit the wrong person."

...

"How are you feeling Platyborg?" Alt. Doof asked his co-star.

"I'm fine...a little sore."

"I'd be sore too if I had to stare up at that cow from the floor...ahahahahahaha-OW!" Doofenshmirtz scowled at the red headed teen as she walked away with her staff.

...

"Why do I have to babysit in this scene?"

"Because in another scene you cost Doofenshmirtz a lot of money from winning that fight with Jackborg."

"I still think it's messed up that all of you bet that I would lose."

"And in order to pay off those bets, we need to make an extra scene. So since it's your fault that we're all broke, you get to act in this scene."

"Whatever." Platyborg muttered and walked on set "I'm still happy I won..."

"Hello Platyborg" Suzy smiled sweetly.

"Hi there, what are you doing here little girl? This set is for stars only, where are your parents?"

Suzy glared at him but the cyborg continued.

"I'll help you find them, come on." Platyborg took her by the hand and walked off set.

...

"AHHHHHH! MAKE HER STOP!"

The director turned to the camera man "Are you getting this?"

The camera guy gave him a thumbs up.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A CHAINSAW?"

"_Hit her with a shovel!"_

Everyone stared at Alt. Doof.

"What?"

...

"I should have never done that to you Platyborg, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, I'm glad you did. I believe I owe you a thank you, you were right after all. I was too soft AND too childish, you got your wish. I am none of that anymore"

"You were fine the way you were! Oh Platyborg, I was wrong! I was horribly wro- wait."

The director sighed at the cufflinked actor "What is it Heinz?"

"...I have to go to the bathroom."

...

Platyborg awoke to his wrists and ankles strapped to a diagonal table. There was a huge machine pointed at him and Doofenshmirtz was standing at the control panel.

"Uh, Doof?"

"Oh good you're finally awake, I was afraid I gave you too strong a sedative"

"Sedative? What...? What is that thing? And why is it pointed at me?"

"It's pointed at you because I'm going to shoot you with it" Doof adjusted the controls.

Platyborg paused and stared at the director "This isn't going to hurt right?"

"Of course not."

...

"_Mr. Director guy, you said it wouldn't hurt!"_

"I lied."

...

"SILENCE! Do you want to know my plan or not? As I was saying...with this machine I will...SET FIRE TO THE SUN- oh come on seriously?" Platyborg stopped "THAT'S my plan? Why am _I _always the idiot?"

"_You can't help what you are Platyborg."_

"_No one asked you Doof!"_

"_I'm always happy to help!"_

...

"Wait a minute! I have to WHAT?"

"Die Platyborg, in this scene you have to die." The director told him.

"You're gonna put me down and replace me with Pandaborg aren't you?"

...

"S-stop!"

Rodney stopped where he was, not even 3 feet away from the cyborg.

"W-what're you doing?" Platyborg asked shakily.

"I'm going to make a sacrifice...out of _you_" The tall man hovered over the small terrified cyborg threateningly.

Platyborg gasped as Rodney maniacally laughed.

"Are we done here?" Rodney stomped away from the cyborg "I have an appointment at 2."

...

"Hey Doof, how do I look?" Platyborg lied back in the small casket.

"Good and dead"

"_Let's hope he stays that way."_

"_Quiet Roddenstein!"_

...

"I'm really sorry other me" Doof sympathized.

"Meh" Alt. Doof shrugged.

"Oh come on, you have to care a li-"

"Boo!" Platyborg shot up from the casket.

Heinz jumped and scowled at the cyborg.

Alt. Doof burst into a fit of laughter.

...

Platyborg looked at the fire burning around him.

"I'm in...hell? Well I always was _quite_ the devil"

"_Lame!"_

"_Shut up Doof!"_

...

"Meaning...?" Platyborg asked.

"You have to stay here."

"Meaning?"

"You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"_Ha! I heard that!"_

"_Shut UP Doof!"_

...

"OW! Mr. Director!" Platyborg clutched his face in pain.

The director sighed "Heinz...why did you just hit Platyborg in the face with a shovel?"

"It was justified."

...

"Here" Rodney handed the cyborg some green tablets "Eat this rat poison."

"Okay."

...

"We're ready to shoot the next scene, where IS Platyborg?" The director asked impatiently.

"H-hey- HICK- I'm r-ready to shoot the n-next scene."

"Alright, who gave the cyborg alcohol?"

...

"Platyborg" One of the stage hands walked up to him.

"Yeah?"

"Semira trashed your car."

"Again?"

Alt. Doof put a hand on his shoulder "I told you Platyborg, dating your co-star always turns out bad."

...

"I want to know who came up with this Altborg nonsense and I want to know now!" Alt Doof slammed his script in front of the director.

"Yeah!" Platyborg folded his arms.

The director didn't look up from his script and sighed "NattyMc"

...

"Um, Ms. NattyMc?" Phineas-1 asked the girl sitting in the cupboard "What are you doing?"

"Hiding."

...

"We're hungry and we wanna eat!"

"Alright" Platyborg glared "Who let Love Handel back in here?"

...

"Give me the ball Platyborg." The director demanded.

"NO, MY BALL NOW."

...

"I'm going to count to three and if you're not heading down those stairs by then, you and I are going to have a serious problem."

"Pfft" Platyborg scoffed "Like that'll work on me"

"One..."

"Wait you're serious?" Platyborg asked, suddenly growing with concern.

"Two..."

"Wait!"

"Two and a half..."

Platyborg looked horrified.

"Thr-" The dictator didn't get to finish because Platyborg ran for his life down the stairs, but he tripped on the first step and tumbled down the rest.

"_I'm okay!"_

...

"I don't want to wear all this makeup!"

"Too bad Platyborg, you're supposed to be sick in this scene and we need you to look as sickly as possible."

"_I think he looks sickly enough as it is."_

"_Butt out Rodney!"_

...

"Alright Heinz, when Platyborg screams your name you have to break down the door and take off running. Got it?"

"Whatever, let's get this over with I guess." The actor shrugged from inside the small fake closet.

"Action!"

"**HEINZ!**"

That was his cue and Alt. Doof slammed at the door...and rebounded back into the wall with a pained yell.

"Alright, who super glued the door shut?" The director looked around at the other actors and crew who just shrugged "Take 2!"

"_Someone get me out of here!"_

...

"I can't believe this!"

"I'm sorry Dr. Roddenstein but this has to happen!"

"What's happening?" Platyborg asked once he joined everyone who was watching the argument.

"Roddenstein's getting canned...sort of." Alt. Doof shrugged.

"Oh cool!"

"You can't take me out of the show!"

"Technically we're not; your character is going to jail. We had to stop the constant cycle of you getting away every time you come back with a scheme."

"This isn't fair! You will be hearing from my lawyers!"

"I hope the door doesn't hit you in the butt on the way out Roddenstein!" Doofenshmirtz called.

"_This doesn't concern you Doofenshmirtz!"_

"_Well, now it does!"_

...

"Alright people, this is our last day of filming. Everyone ready?"

"_Ready!"_

"Lights, camera, ACTION!"

...

"So this is hell, huh?" Doofenshmirtz looked around at the fiery underworld.

"Yup." Platyborg nodded, walking alongside the dictator who was holding a coconut drink with a small umbrella and straw.

"Well I'm bored" Doofenshmirtz threw the cup, but it hit the backdrop and the set tipped over. The set continually knocked down other sets until the final set hit a spotlight. The spotlight fell to the ground and burst into flames.

...

"I _can't believe _you burnt down the ENTIRE studio!"

Platyborg shrank behind Doofenshmirtz as the director yelled at them. Alt. Doof tried to shine some light on the situation as usual.

"Well at least we finished filming the last episode right? So it's no worries, it's all good. The show is over. We can all go home and forget any of this ever happened, come on Platyborg. Have a nice life everyone!"

"Not so fast!" The director pulled them back "In order to pay off all these damages, we are going to have to make another season."

"WHAT?"

"With more drama, more action and 10x more villains."

"But we _barely _survived this season! And a second season isn't in our contracts so you can't make us do anything!"

"Wrong! It's written right here in the fine print, see for yourselves."

Alt. Doof caught the contract that was thrown at him and mumbled aloud "_If the need arises I will reprise my roll for a second season- _THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"It's in the contract." The director rolled up the piece of paper and stuffed it in his jacket "Looks like I'll be seeing you again next season. Until then, Platyborg...Doofenshmirtz." He nodded to both of them, put on his glasses and drove away in his red fancy car.

Platyborg coughed after the cloud of dust that formed when he sped off. Alt. Doof scowled after the director.

"I KNOW I hate you! CURSE YOU DIRECTOR!"

"Shouldn't you be cursing yourself?"

Doofenshmirtz glared down at his co-star "What are you blabbering on about now?"

"Well technically you're the one who burnt down the studio and the reason we need a second season now. Shouldn't you be cursing yourself?"

"CURSE YOU ME!"

"_I didn't do anything!"_

"_Not you, you idiot!"_


	46. Disbelief

"No…just no. NO! We ARE NOT starting this crap up again! There's no reason to!" Alt. Doof yelled. "The author is just being stupid and thinks that if she keeps going with this, she'll reach twice as many reviews as she did when she ended it! It's not fair, I tell you! It's not!"

The director just sighed. "There really isn't anything I can do to stop this." He shrugged "My hands are tied."

"Well get a scissor and UN-tie them!" The dictator commanded "Haven't we all been through enough?!"

"She says no. She thinks that she can go much further."

"Well she's NUTS!" Alt Doof yelled.

"We all know this. The REVIEWERS all know this..."

"Can't THEY stop her?"

"She expects a good reaction from the old audience."

"What if it doesn't take?"

The director shrugged "She knows that it will. She's almost positive."

"But that's not a complete yes." Alt. Doof frowned.

"…And it's not a complete no either..."

"What about all those other stories that are hanging in the balance that she is so easily shredding to pieces by continuing this horrible story?"

"Those will still be worked on regularly." The director confirmed.

"Don't I get a say in this? I AM the main character after all…"

"You are a fictional character, and right now you're being used to get a message across to a viewing public."

"And what does that make you?" Alt Doof asked and felt bad as he stared at the now frowning director's now sad face. "...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever." The director crossed his arms "...And I think we ALL know who the main character REALLY was…"

"Shut up!" Alt Doof pointed at him "I know what you are going to say, so just shut up and don't say it! We are equal partners and you know it! Everyone with a brain knows it!"

"Well, that may have been so, but the rules and regulations have changed."

"What do you mean?" Alt Doof raised his eyebrow.

"Whether anyone wants to admit it or not, this series has expanded to great lengths, will multiple side-stories centering around multiple couples, characters, and friendships. It isn't just you, Platyborg and Rodney anymore. Any and all word requests about anyone in the 'The Meeting' and 'In Between Dimensions' and 'In One Dimension' series can be used to be requested by reviewers. Any topic, no matter how explicit. It can be left in a review or sent in a private message."

"Pfft, please…" Alt Doof rolled his eye "There hasn't been THAT many add ons…"

The director took the challenge "Oh really now?" And began listing on his fingers "Vanessa, Rodrigo, Carl, Ege AKA your LOVE interest, not to mention the entire 1st Dimension gang AND the one from THIS dimension, LOVEMUFFIN-2, Mr. Officer Police Man Guy, Wall.E has still vowed revenge, as did multiple others. Oh yeah, SEMIRA is still out there plotting. You have YET to do the Soulja Boy dance…" He said "There is so much left undone! And there is STILL no story as to how Platyborg was formed. Would you like to inform us on that while I am listing?"

"No, no, I'm good… I don't need to go through a backstory right now. I'm already in too much pain as it is…"

"From…?"

"From this." Alt Doof gestured around them to mean this whole thing "I feel a heart attack coming on, I just know it…"

The director nodded with his eyes narrowed, not at all convinced. "Mmmhm…sure you can…"

"No really. I'm going to die. I can already see the light. See? It's all around us." Alt. Doof gestured to the empty, white background behind them. "Are you dead too? That makes sense actually. We're in hell and this is our punishment. And it would also explain why you're so pale in the face…" He reached out for the directors face and scowled when his hand was slapped away.

"Knock it off Doofenshmirtz! You aren't faking death to get out of this story!"

Alt. Doof groaned. "This just can't happen!"

"What can't just happen, Doof?" Platyborg blinked as he popped up out of nowhere.

"Nothing." Alt. Doof told him. "Go play. Grown-ups are talking business."

"Doesn't he deserve to know as well?" The director asked. "I mean this affects HIM too…"

The cyborg tilted its head "What _infects_ me?"

"Nothing! Platyborg, I told you to go play!"

"Am…am I infected with something?" Platyborg looked horrified "I'm going to die…a-aren't I?"

"No!" Alt. Doof told him, outraged "I said AFFECT not INFECT. You aren't going to-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Platyborg started screaming with his arms up, running around in pattern-like circles. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You're NOT going to die!" Alt. Doof watched him run around like a maniac "Platy-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alt. Doof put his face in his hands, mumbling "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH-" There was a thud as the cyborg ran into six feet tall, red, bubble letters that whooshed into him and he fell with a thunk. The gigantic letters spelled out 'IN BETWEEN DIMENSIONS'.

"What the…?" Alt. Doof looked confused and then panicked as the letters started ghetto stomping the cyborg into the ground. "Hey! Cut that out! Do you hear me? I said…" He trailed off and jumped back as a gnome fell from the sky, the point of the hat impaling it into the white flooring. Another one fell the same way only a few feet away. "Is it…raining garden gnomes?"

All of a sudden a guy ran past them pointing at the sky above them "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ITS GNOMEAGEDDON!" Then a crowd of background characters in beach clothing shoved past them and the voice of Mitchel Musso cried.

"_Who's protecting our gardens?!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'**IN BETWEEN DIMENSIONS: THE RE-UP'.**

**Coming Soon…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Heyy guys! In case you didn't get any of that. I am continuing this story! So send me many, many word requests and sentence requests for the next chapter. Or, you can leave a review requesting two people and what you want to happen. I'll do anything and everything! Natty is out….PEACE!"**


	47. THE RE-UP

_**IN BETWEEN DIMENSIONS: THE RE-UP.**_

_**I don't own this show, or any fanfics mentioned or characters, and if I have mentioned a fanfic then it must be one I like. All humor is for fun and laughs and not to be taken seriously in any way. Viewer discretion is advised for crude jokes. Keep calm. It's just for the lol's.**_

_**~Natty**_

* * *

><p>Ducks.<p>

"I AM NOT A DUCK! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR STUPID, UGLY, ANNOYING, STUPID HEAD!" Platyborg screamed at the policeman, panting afterwards to catch his breath as he blinked at the police officer guy in front of him. "…I didn't mean that."

"Yes…you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes….you did."

"Nope."

"Yes…"

"Nuh-uh."

The police man guy sighed "You're a duck."

"I AM NOT A DUCK!"

Burn.

Isabella-2 stared herself up and down, eyes narrowed in concentration. And she thought, maybe it was a good thing that Dictator Doofenshmirtz had banned stand-out colors all that time ago…

Isabella-1 blinked uncomfortably. She felt disturbed at how her counterpart was looking at her, and honestly, a little offended… "Uh, Watcha Doin…?"

"Apparently not Phineas."

Tragedy.

Vanessa-2 was outraged, trying to do everything in her power to change her father's mind. It really wasn't working, and to her, he was being ridiculous. "Dad, you can't just make me DROP OUT of school! You're being over-paranoid!"

Alt. Doof snorted his response to that.

"And you can't keep Platyborg out of school either!" She told him "He has to learn SOMETHING. He can't just go around all his life like he does now. He barely knows how to work a spoon, let alone eat soup!"

From another room, frantic screaming could be heard _"DOOF! DOOF! HELP! I'M DROWNING IN MY SOUP!"_

Woah.

"So…you're my father?" Phineas blinked up and the scientist was quick to deny.

"No! Phineas, I am _not_ your father! I said that I'm _like_ your father in a way. That's all I me-"

"Then who's my father?"

"I don't-"

"Have you ever met him? Is that how you were able to figure out that you were just like him? And what do you mean you were _just like him_? Are you saying that you _are _him?"

"Oh gosh- Perry the Platypus! Could you come here a second?!"

"Perry's my father?"

Rejoice.

"…_.Come and rejoice with singing~! Fa La La La La~! Fa La La La La~! Fa- La, La, La, Fa, La, La, La~!"_

Alt. Doof watched the holiday school concert on screen from his office, frowning as he stared at a much familiar, child-like, performer he had taken care of and an empty, reserved chair. He turned it off before he started crying, and the nasally intern just _had _to rub it in.

"You do realize you could have _gone _to the concert." Carl-2 said as the dictator stared at Orville and Platyborg singing side by side in the concert. It didn't go unnoticed at how the madman's son tried to out-sing the cyborg that tried to keep up. And Alt. Doof stared at the other horrible coincidence of him and Rodney's empty reserved seats that were side by side. The intern still went on. "Rodney didn't even show up! At least you _tried_ to go, before you found out that Platyborg and Orville were in the same class that is…"

"I couldn't risk it. You _know_ that…"

"Still…you've got to give the kid props. He is really _belting out_ those high notes-"

"That's enough!" Alt. Doof scowled "I didn't even invite you to my house! What are you doing here?!"

"I get bored." The younger male shrugged.

"You don't _have _to stay in that monitor room, you know. I don't know _why _you choose to stay there in the first place! And you only come out of your closet to annoy or assist me! You want to guess which one you're doing right now?"

"Neither. I am simply _rejoicing_ myself in the beauties of angelic-like singing from small children."

Alt. Doof blinked as the intern and turned the screen back on, the small singing voices continuing on and the dictator muttered. "…Platyborg's an okay singer! He's better than that little freak! That's for sure!"

"…If you consider the sound of a cat being scraped against a washboard _okay_ then-"

"Get out, you traitor! You're cheering for the wrong team here, and if you wanted to watch this so much then why didn't you just _go _to the concert?"

"Are you kidding me? What do I look like? A grown man in all black, sitting down to hear a bunch of horrible sounding, sick, children, singing a bunch of cliché, annoying, Christmas songs?" Carl-2 didn't notice the dictator glaring at him and said. "Hey, maybe _that's _why Rodney didn't go. What do you thin-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Platyborg Style.

_Oppan Gangnam Style!_

_Gangnam Style!_

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style!_

_Eh~! Sexy lady!_

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style!_

Platyborg smiled happily as he danced along to the new hit song. It was so cool! There were Korean AND English words! You couldn't beat that! And it didn't even matter that he didn't know what the heck they were saying. That just added to the mystery of it. He could sing it all day if he wanted! He loved it that much! So, he did. He sang the lyrics as he bounced his knees up and down, moving his wrists and arms. "Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja! Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja!"

And the dictator stopped mid-step, blinking at the cyborg as he walked into the room. "Platyborg? Did you like, join some type of cult or something?"

"No, I didn't. You said I couldn't do that anymore. You also took all my sheets." The cyborg told him, still dancing.

"Then why are you chanting and doing some type of freaky ritual?"

"I'm singing the latest hit single, and dancing to it."

"Is this what music has resorted to nowadays? Making children join cults with nonsense words?"

Platyborg shook his head, still bouncing his knees. "I don't know what that means, but while I was ignoring you, I thought of my own remix for the song! Wanna hear it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

The cyborg started singing.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh snap!_

_Platyborg Style!_

_Eh! Sexy cyborg!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh snap, Platyborg Style!"_

The Meeting.

Alt. Doof didn't know how to feel when he was informed by the agency that they had given up the search for his nemesis, calling it a dead-end. He was hurt, sad, grief stricken, heartbroken, but even more so, the man was confused. Why had the platypus given up its life for his?

Kidnapping.

Again, Alt Doof was hurt, sad, grief stricken and heartbroken as he stared at the lifeless form of his nemesis- now found- dead body. Although all those feelings resurfaced and stirred in him, he found the strongest to be hatred. He felt this emotion deeply as he stared at the plans that Rodney had in store for the body.

In Between Dimensions.

Alt. Doof's heart ached when he found out that what had happened to him and his former nemesis, had happened to their counterparts and had ended so much lighter, with no grave, life changing, consequences. He felt hatred, as he looked down at the smiling cyborg by his side. Hatred for the other him, the other him's nemesis, for Rodney, but more importantly for himself, because he had allowed it all to happen so perfectly.

Realization.

That awkward moment when you realize that the author just told you the story of how Platyborg was born and you go back to re-read it to make sure you got everything.

Seriously.

No, really. Go re-read it.

Thoughts.

Rodrigo thought a lot. About his plans, his future, about how he wasn't going to be a lawyer, about ways to keep the cyborg quiet so he wouldn't get caught. But he mostly thought about Vanessa, and he just couldn't understand why he couldn't think about hurting her, even through other people. So he lowered the gun from Platyborg's head and the animal whimpered at his feet. He patted the thing's black head plate as it cried silently through the gag.

Now he thought about if he would ever be able to pull another trigger ever again.

Sympathetic.

Her father was dead, so was Platyborg, and it was all because of the man in front of her. Vanessa wanted to take the wine bottle she was holding and shatter it over the madman's head, but, she was stopped and calmed, blinking as, instead, she poured the contents of the glass bottle into a fancy glass, handing it to the man, and she wondered, who was that woman with the red, afro-tisque, hair, and why were her eyes filled with so much understanding?

Friendly Game. (continuation of actual story still pending)

Vanessa couldn't control the car and the breaks weren't working. She knew that they were going to crash moments before they actually did. She was wrong. She shouldn't have snuck out of the house and she shouldn't have made Platyborg lie for her. She was going to die, and the cyborg in the passenger seat was going with her. She was a horrible person. She had taken her own life from herself AND she had taken Platyborg's, and, although she hadn't seen as much of life as she wanted to, she knew that Platyborg had seen even less of it. Before impact, she had screamed something to the cyborg and she didn't know what had hit her harder, the air bag, or the Platyborg's smiling reply- seconds before his body slammed against the dashboard- of 'I love you too, sis…'

This is a Backstory.

A very young, 2nd Dimension Roger gasped, covering his mouth as he stared into his older brother's eye as he watched the knife impale into their father's shoulder, the man screaming a cry of pain and obscenities in German. Only after it was pulled out did a young Alt. Doof notice his younger brother standing there, staring at him.

The one eyed boy allowed the weapon to slip out of his fingers, blood staining his small hand from where it had dripped down the knife. He shook his head, backing away as he stared straight back at his younger brother, and he saw pain in Roger's eyes, perhaps more that had been in his father's when he stabbed the man.

He could faintly hear his mother's frantic cries as he ran out the door into the cold night, and he kept going up until the edge of town where the ocean was. He jumped off the dock, emerging from the water to swim to a small boat covered by a tarp. The less than thirteen year old Alt. Doof yanked off the tarp, climbing over the edge of the boat so he could get in. He untied the rope that attached the boat and the post together. They separated, and so did he, from his home, from the body of his deceased sister, from his parents, and from his brother, who, had given a small smile as he sailed away, waving from the dock that Roger had followed him to. He gave a small wave, frowning, as his old life disappeared in the distance, and his new one, appeared over the horizon.

Descendant.

A young Alt. Doof held his knees to his chest, shaking as the small boat sailed along, and finally, after endless sailing, it hit land and settled. Everything was silent, until he heard the pat of footsteps near him and he blinked up at the man who had found him. He hadn't expected the man to take him in so easily, and he hadn't expected stay at the man's house for twice as long as he'd been living on this earth.

And, three decades later, he hadn't expected to go against the man that raised him to protect someone he had taken in and chose to raise himself. He had never expected to legally change his name from Heinz Roddenstein, back to Doofenshmirtz, just so Platyborg wouldn't have to deal with the burden that that name incorporated along with it.

Realization.

That awkward moment when you realize that the author just told you how Alt. Doof met Rodney in the first place and that Roddenstein is about twenty five years older than Doofenshmirtz in this series.

Pathetic.

That awesome moment when the author caught the reader wondering how old Rodney really is.

Stop.

You're still wondering aren't you? Well, don't get a calculator because Natty is horrible at math and is failing that subject and has many tutors. She is trying to range Rodney's age in between 65 and 69. Yes, Natty just said 69. PERRYSHMIRTZ 4EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 3

End Game.

Alt. Doof saw only one option, as he stared down at the unconscious, newly constructed, cyborg, strapped to the metal table. He raised the gun to the _thing's _head. He had to end this. No one deserved to live this way. This wasn't right. He had to stop it and- unlike last time –there was no one to stop him. He would have pulled the trigger, would have fired, if he didn't notice the thing suddenly blinking its one eye open, and he melted. The little brown pupil dug holes into his soul and his throat grew dry, he gulped and threw the weapon to the floor. He couldn't do it now, and he couldn't do it ever. What could he do now?

He thought and found it, the solution now, the only one there was now. He had to get away, to protect himself and this _thing_. So he unlatched the restraints from the thing's wrists and wrapped it in a blue blanket, cradling it as he ran out of the lab, out of the organization, and out of his old life, to become dictator of the Tri State Area, a protector, and a father to a son.

Damn.

The animal crossed his arms, cheeks red in both anger and embarrassment as he watched his nemesis laugh on like an idiot. Finally the man came to his senses enough to speak…

"I'm sorry Perry the Platypus, it's just so small!"

Peaking.

Platyborg felt this feeling. This type of weird feeling that was weird and just felt weird to him. The cyborg groaned in annoyance as the feeling only got worse, and he thought that maybe if he went for a walk around the building and talked to people then maybe he'd feel better. So he left his room and traveled down the hallways. He found the elder Doofenshmirtz child throwing many shoes out into the hallway through her bedroom door. Vanessa threw heels and flats behind her as she rummaged through her closet, not caring where they landed or who they hit.

The cyborg ducked out of the way of a pointed heel as it stuck into the wall behind his head. He blinked at it and then at a malfunctioning Normbot who had been unlucky and gotten stabbed by a red heeled shoe. As it sparked and jerked, its' voice shut down along with it.

"TELLGHHH FAAAAGGHTHER I LOOUGHHHVE HIMMMMGGGGH…." It then collapsed to the floor next to the cyborg.

Platyborg blinked and walked away from it casually, into the teen's room to stand behind her. "Hi Vanessa." He smiled at the back of her head.

"Hey…what's up…" Vanessa said distractedly, still looking over all her shoes and examining each and every one.

"Not much."

The girl nodded. "Hmm…" Vanessa turned with heel in hand to ask the cyborg's opinion on something and stopped dead in her tracks with wide eyes, and the heel dropped to the floor. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

….

About 30 minutes later, after Vanessa had stopped screaming and had locked herself in her bedroom and stopped crying, Platyborg now sat swinging his feet on Doof's desk where the dictator told him to sit until he calmed Vanessa down. He guessed that the girl was calm now since Doof was now entering the office and sitting on the desk next to him.

"Is Vanessa going to be okay?"

"Yeah. She'll be fine, Platyborg. But there's something important I need to discuss with-"

"Is she mad at me?"

"No, of course not. It's not your fault that you-" Alt. Doof swallowed his words, really not knowing how to explain this. He changed his approach. "I don't really know how or want to talk to you about this. Frankly, I wouldn't have thought you were ready for this talk already if…well, if that little incident hadn't just _happened_ the way it did…" He paused to think of more to say. "A-And I want you to know that this isn't your fault and you didn't do anything wrong. In fact what you- What your _body _did-" The dictator corrected himself. "-is perfectly natural."

"It is?"

"Yes, it is. It happens to boys when they are…of age…"

"Of age for what?"

"I'm not going THAT far into this discussion, but when a boy is becoming older…he starts to have these…_feelings_, and when a boy gets these feelings, it's hard to control, so that's what made your body react…_the way it did_…Do you understand?"

Platyborg nodded uncertainly "I think so…"

"Good." The man nodded, relieved. "But I must admit. You are quite well endowed for your age."

"What does that even mean?"

Why the hell did he just say that?! "Nothing… It doesn't mean anything…."

"Whatever." Platyborg hopped off the desk and left the room. "You're all a bunch of freaking weirdos…"

D***.

"Hey Doof? What's an anal cavity?"

Alt. Doof froze "Where did you hear that from?"

"Rodney said it once. I don't know what it means and I thought I'd ask you what it meant."

"Well…it means that-"

"He said that if I didn't shut my dill hole then he'd take a dill and shove it up my-"

"Okay! No more weekend visits to Grandpa Rodney's house! He's destroying your child-like nature that I've tried so hard to protect…"

"….What's a dill?"

September.

"Platyborg! Come on! Get up, it's the first day of school!" Vanessa shook the cyborg awake. It just mumbled back at her.

"What month is it…?"

"September."

"Wake me up when it ends…"

LOOK!

"Hey mommy, look at that freaky duck over there!"

"I AM NOT A DUCK!"

Bomb.

Alt. Doof couldn't breathe, the smoke was just too much. And as he lost consciousness he could only thank the scientist that had gotten his kids out in time before the explosion erupted throughout the building.

He hoped that his counterpart would do more for them than he ever could.

Dead.

As Doof ran his counterpart's kids out of the burning building and ran them to safety, he couldn't help but look back to see the other him's life scorch away in flames. And he always knew that he could never amount to the father his counterpart was in any way.

He could only attempt.

Mess.

As Rodney walked through the ashes, and burnt plaster of what was once Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, he couldn't help to think at how much of a mess this had turned out to be. And he even after he had sent the building to its doom, he _still _couldn't find what he was looking for…

But he did find something else, and as he dragged the barely breathing body out of the remnants, he smiled. In a way, he _had _found what he had been searching for.

A second chance.

Guns.

Platyborg stared at what was being handed to him with a wide eye. That wasn't what he thought it was….right?

"What are you just staring at it for?!" Rodney yelled at him "Take it! I am giving it to you! Or are you too stupid to see that?!"

"No, it's not that. It's just-"

"Just what?" The man glared.

"I'm eight…"

"So?"

"Aren't I a little _young _to be holding a semi-automatic pistol?"

Mushy Gushy.

"Doof, do you love me?"

Alt. Doof looked up from his papers on his desk, staring skeptically at the cyborg for asking such a ridiculous question "Of course I love you Platyborg! You're my child! Would you be here if I didn't love you?"

"No…I guess not…"

"I love both of my children _very _much. You should know that by now."

"I'm sorry for not knowing…"

"Don't be. It doesn't even matter how many times I say it."

"Why not?"

"Because I will never be able to say it enough times to truly show you how much I mean it."

Love.

"You love me right?" Platyborg asked Alt. Doof at the dinner table.

"Of course he does, idiot." Vanessa didn't look up from her plate, frowning at him "He's our father."

"Vanessa…" Her father warned her "I can handle this."

She shrugged and continued to tend to her food.

"Of course I do. I'm your father. I thought we discussed this Platyborg…" Alt. Doof flipped his fork around "I love both of you more than words can-"

"How come Rodney loves you, but you don't love him back?" The cyborg asked abruptly.

This caused Vanessa to look up, completely tuned in to the conversation, looking at her father for his reaction to such a statement.

Alt. Doof blinked, not knowing what to say for a moment before he looked up, opening his mouth to respond. "You've been asking a lot of debatable questions lately….why?"

"I don't know…" Platyborg lied. "I just thought of them." He said and went back to eating his spaghetti.

The dictator wasn't fooled and as the two kids finished up their dinner, he was deep in thought, and that was when he first realized that something was up.

Payback.

"DO NOT touch me right now Heinz!" Ege pulled away from him, growling and walking away from him. Her red, afro, hair was sticking up and she was in a bathrobe.

Alt. Doof followed her "Ege…I'm sorry. Ege!" He flinched when she slammed the bathroom door shut after running out and sighed as he stared at the abandoned, used, pregnancy test on the sink.

_Negative._

And he just didn't understand why they couldn't have a baby of their own.

Sucker Punch.

"I'll be back…"

"You're not going out there!" She pulled her boyfriend back by his black clothes, staring deep into his steely blue eye. "You'll be killed!"

"I'll be fine."

"You're lying! We all know you're lying! EVERYONE in this room knows that you're LYING!" She screamed, tears running down her face and her voice breaking as she pointed to the crowd behind them.

This crowd consisted of Phineas-1, Ferb-1, Perry-1, Doofenshmirtz-1, Candace-2 who stared bored-like, and Carl-2 frowned along with the concerned others. They had all gathered in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated-2 to await the oncoming battle against Rodney-2. They all knew that the madman was going down, and since Alt. Doof knew everything about the man and would be regaining his empire, he would be the one to confront him. And if he failed, his orders stood tall, for all of them to leave this dimension and not come back. Everyone agreed with this plan…except for Ege…

She slammed him against the wall next to the door he was trying to get to, and grabbed his hand, placing it to her stomach where she held it there. "What about him? Are you just going to walk away from your child?"

"I'm not walking away. I'm protecting it."

"You're killing yourself." She told him and pressed his hand harder against her stomach. "She needs you_ here_."

Alt. Doof blinked, staring down at the small bump. "It kicked…"

"Please don't go… _He_ needs you…I need you…we all need you…"

The man kissed her for a long few seconds, knowing it'd be their last as he bent down to plant a kiss on her stomach. "I'll be back." He said and ran out the door.

She slumped to her knees, face in her hands as she cried. She turned her head when a hand rested on her shoulder. "Thank you…" Ege told the 1st version of her boyfriend.

The scientist felt bad for her, but he also made a promise to the other him, that he'd take his roll after he was gone, and raise this baby as his own. Whether it was a boy or a girl, it didn't matter to him, and whether he liked it or not…

He was the protector now.

Sweet.

Platyborg always had the sweetest little smile in the man's eye. It was innocent, bright and heartwarming. But when that sweet smile was a frown, it brought other feelings into the picture. It brought sadness, guilt, regret, and depression to the man's soul. It was small, gloomy and heart wrenching. But when that sad frown was a smile, it brought a smile to the man's face.

"Good Morning Platyborg. How are you feeling?"

As that smile formed on the cyborg's bill, life just became worth it, everything in its path felt full of life. "I'm good! Can I go ride my bike outside? Huh? Can I? Please?" The thing jumped up and down in excitement, the smile bouncing up and down along with it.

Alt. Doof smiled along with him "Of course you can."

"Thanks Doof!" And then that smile ran down the hallway and disappeared.

Platyborg always had the sweetest little smile in the man's eye.


	48. Hashtag Dead

_**IN BETWEEN DIMENSIONS: **_

_**I don't own any characters or references or crap like that. This is purely for fun and any likeness to anything is coincidental. Viewer discretion is advised for mature humor, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense…**_

**NEXT UPDATE: STRANDED TOO.**

* * *

><p>HUZZAH!<p>

"HUZZAH!" Platyborg cried and rode the broomstick down the hallways, cheering loudly and making a racket as the bucket he was using for a helmet clanked against his head. "Ride em cowboy!" Then made horse noises and galloping noises with his mouth.

"Will you shut up?! I can't hear myself THINK with your stupid noises!" Vanessa yelled at him.

"Let him play, Vanessa." Her father told him "He's a boy. He'll grow out of it eventually. I never got to play like that when I was a kid."

"That's because your parents are _crazy!_" Vanessa exclaimed.

"And I bet you're glad that I'm not." Alt Doof said.

"No," She told him "You're crazy too. But you're eccentric crazy, and Platyborg takes after you."

"You know that's purely coincidental considering the fact that he wasn't genetically mine to begin with…"

"Dad, it doesn't matter that he's not blood related, or even of the same species. You raised him and taught him everything he knows. That's what makes him yours."

"Thank you, baby girl." He said and kissed her on the forehead, smiling. "Too bad you're not mine either..."

"Funny joke dad…" Vanessa said after him as he walked away.

"Who's joking?"

Her face fell "Wait…what? DAD! Get back here! …What do you mean not yours?!"

Luck.

Platyborg was the luckiest cyborg in the world. He had a great big sister figure, and an even better father figure. Doof was the best! But he was confused. Other kids had sisters, and just fathers. They didn't have _figures _attached to the word like he did, so he just figured that his were EXTRA special. Not everyone has two word titles, you know!

Buck.

They were making out on the couch, fully clothed and as Ege tangled her fingers through his styled cocoa brown hair, they made noises of appreciation, joy and passion. Then, as her knee inadvertently slipped and rested on a spot, a strong movement occurred that knocked her on the floor.

She blinked, smiling up at him. "_Someone's _happy to see me…"

Struck.

Alt Doof quivered in pain on the floor, eye closed as he whimpered, holding an exact place on his body.

His girlfriend rolled her eyes. "Oh, that didn't hurt you big baby!"

Dude, Why Are You Rhyming?

"_Vanessa, Vanessa_!" Platyborg sang "_She's fat like a dresser! She wishes someone would date her, before it's too later_!"

Vanessa smirked "Platyborg, Platyborg, he's a major DORK."

The cyborg wined, calling "Dooooooof! Vanessa's making fun of meeeeee and she doesn't know how to rhyme that weeeeell!"

Platyborg's Land. (To the tune of 'This Land is My Land')

"_This here is Platyborg's land…! _

…_And no one else's! _

_From my bedroom…_

…_To the doorway!_

_Vanessa isn't allowed in here,_

_That's cuz she's stupid…_

…_So please don't take, my sunshine away!"_

Man (Son).

Alt Doof was a man. He was tall, and well-built for his age. He was incredibly smart and anyone who saw him immediately knew that he wasn't a force to be reckoned with. He was _the _man and many other things.

He was Ege's man.

He was Vanessa's father, as well as Platyborg's.

He was his counterpart's counterpart.

He was that goth looking, banshee, screaming girl's, fool.

He was those boys' from the 1st Dimension's friend.

And last but not least…well…he didn't want to admit to what Rodney saw him as.

Seriously, stop it man, you're freaking me out…

"…You were always so strong…"

"Then why do you call me weak?" Alt Doof asked his captor, restrained to the hospital bed in the white room he had become accustomed to over the past few months or so. At least, that's how long he _assumed _he was kept prisoner here for…

The madman studied him from head to toe, taking the former dictators cheeks in his hand, twisting the younger males head so it was cupped in his palm. He spoke in a nostalgic tone, happy and remembering. "You truly have grown from that pathetic little boy I raised you from…"

"I wasn't pathetic…" Alt Doof said the best he could with the hand squeezing his face. It came out mumbled and unclear and then he tried to pull away as nails started to dig into his skin. But the more he fought, the more the pain worsened, so he stayed still, whimpering.

Rodney ignored his responses and continued to waltz down memory lane "You neglect to remember that I made you the man you are today…and I _own _you…"

He figured out something was wrong here when a thumb started stroking his cheek gently. And the one eyed man was momentarily confused before his face was let loose and the hand rubbed his arm. The contact felt weird, horribly weird. "S-Stop…" But he didn't get a verbal response, and he refused to look at the madman as his face turned red. And he was on the verge of tears when he felt his thigh be squeezed, and he screamed desperately. "STOP!"

Then the hand withdrew and when he was finally alone in the bright room, he started to cry.

Pink.

Semira wasn't like normal female platypi. She wasn't pink, she wasn't blue or orange. She was purple with a lighter pink tint to her beak. And when people asked her why she was no longer the crazy, psychotic, carefree, gleeful, platypus she once was, well, she only had this to say:

Blue,

Orange,

And Gray.

Black and Blue.

Black and blue, black and blue, could you please tell me what I did to you?

I said hello,

But I did not know,

That you would hurt me so,

I'm just a child,

It wasn't mild,

The beating you bestowed,

Upon me now, as I lay here on the ground,

The one you pounded me into.

I'm only eight,

You're not that great,

Everything aches,

Including my face,

So black and blue,

Because of _you_.

I'm seeing stars,

Now a light,

I think it's time,

To take my flight,

But before I go,

There's something you should know,

You won't get away with this, like you think so.

And when Doof finds my body, you'll be very sorry…

I hope to see you in hell.

-A Poem by Platyborg

Monster Truck.

It was an ordinary day in the 2nd Dimension Danville. Kids were playing and birds were chirping, and Platyborg decided to go for a walk. Correction, he decided to run in and out of the street to see how responsible drivers were and if they would stop before they hit him. And as a driver honked angrily, cursing at him as the guy drove by, the cyborg scowled and yelled back.

"Yeah! Well you're not a very responsible driver because you almost hit me! I hope you hit a flying squirrel!" Platyborg glared after the car and then turned around to continue his experiment. But his hypothesis proved wrong when that same angry driver from before came back, only this time, with a new set of wheels…

Loopty Loop.

Semira grinned widely as she peered through the binoculars. Finding her target right where she wanted him, she lowered the seeing device. And as she watched Platyborg start to eat the ice cream cone he just paid for, she giggled evilly.

Just as planned.

DIIIIIIEEEE!

"DIIIIIIEEEE!" Platyborg screamed as he threw cone after cone of ice cream at the female platypus, continuing to shriek like a girl getting murdered. "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Pretty.

Ege blushed as she pushed her boyfriend's hand away, laughing. "Stop it! I'm not that good looking…"

"Are you kidding me?" Alt Doof looked at her skeptically, smiling as he grasped her hand, bringing it up to press against his lips. "You're beautiful…" He murmured as his mouth traveled up her arm to her cheek and he re-opened his eye when an open palm stopped his lips.

She smirked at him, pinning him on a pillow. "Oh yeah? Well you're a big and powerful man….and I will _destroy _anyone who so much as _looks_ your way…"

He blinked his one eye up at her. "…You have issues, don't you?"

Oh, Yes he did!

She gasped, mouth gaped open as she stared at the black box being offered to her and when he opened it, Ege's heart stopped.

Oh…No he didn't…

…And her mouth closed instantly, her face taking an unimpressed expression as she stared at the two Love Handel concert tickets in said black box.

You Idiot.

He called after her as she stormed away from him "But I thought you liked Love Handel!"

As Always.

Alt Doof didn't understand why he was banished to the couch tonight, especially since they didn't even live under the same roof.

Frown.

Ege wanted to pull her hair out, and she was doing just that as she yanked on the hairbrush. There was a knot that just wouldn't come out and her patience was burning fast from the annoying cyborg next to her who wouldn't stop saying her name!

"Ege…Ege…Ege…Ege...Ege…Ege…Ege…Ege…Ege…" Platyborg said, over and over again, blinking up at his new step-mom. He wanted to play with her, but he didn't think she liked him that much for some reason, so he kept trying. Doof and Vanessa left for the day, and Doof told him to try to spend as much time with his new mom as possible. And in order to do that, he needed to get her attention first. "Ege…Ege…Hey Ege…Ege…Hey Ege…Ege? Ege! EGE…EGE…EGE…E-"

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

The thing started crying and she sighed.

Smile.

"Shhhh…it's alright…" Ege rocked the wailing cyborg in her arms, trying to calm it down. "I didn't mean to yell at you sweety, I promise…"

"Yoooooou haaaaaaate meeeeeeeeee…!" Platyborg wailed.

"No! Baby, I don't!"

"Yes you doooooooo…!"

"I swear I don't! You just got on my nerve, that's all!"

The cyborg sniffed, quieting down and Ege was relieved before the thing took a deep breath, then starting screaming again.

"Yooooooooou thiiiiiiiiiink I'mmmmmm annoyiiiiiiiiiiing…!"

How Can You Laugh…

Alt. Doof and Vanessa walked in through the front door, and their talking died down once they heard the commotion coming from the living room. As they stood in the doorway, they smiled at the laughing pair.

Vanessa whispered to her father "I told you it'd work…"

He nodded and interrupted the moment after a little while longer "Looks like you two had fun…"

Ege looked up, awkwardly coughing away her laughter as the cyborg reduced his to snickering. It gave a small wave.

"Hey Doof! We sure did! You should leave us alone more often! We built a fort, and played cards, and she even did my makeup-"

"Yes…" Ege grinned sheepishly as she covered his still running mouth. "We had a…_decent _time tonight…"

Platyborg's lip quivered once his mouth was uncovered again.

…If You Don't Cry Sometimes, Too?

"Dad! Make it stop!" Vanessa gripped her ears.

"I'm trying!" Her father's voice responded. "Platyborg, calm down! She didn't mean it like that!"

Ege sighed again as more screaming filled the apartment.

And Platyborg screeched "Yooooooou dooooooon't thiiiiiiiiink I'm deceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent….!"


	49. Before and Aftermath

_**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or anything else or crap. This story is for comedic purposes only and isn't to be taken seriously in anyway. This story follows my 'The Meeting' Series, that includes: The Meeting, Kidnapping, The Talk, Hi, How are You?, In One Dimension, Along vs Along, Friendly Game, Traditions, Happy Halloween!, This is a Backstory, Beyond This, What Have You Done?, and Death In a Cyborg.**_

_**I really don't know how all of this started with a meeting.**_

_**~Natty**_

* * *

><p>Babies.<p>

Platyborg lay on the couch in the living room, the really nice and comfy red one. He was under a soft knitted and pink quilt, and his head was on a soft pillow. Normally he was happy when he had the privilege to sleep on the couch. It was the softest couch in the entire Tri State Area! It was so fluffy and silky and relaxing! But right now the cyborg was everything BUT relaxed. He was stressed, and sad, and horribly guilty. He couldn't keep still, he was too worked up.

Someone walked in, and the cyborg stayed quiet, peaking with his one squinted eye. He watched the person silently reach to shut out the tableside lamp.

"Doof…"

Alt. Doof turned to the staring eye, retracting his hand from the light. He sat on the edge of the couch, looking. "I thought you were asleep. You have school tomorrow. Why are you still awake?"

The cyborg looked sad and spoke timidly. "W-what happened earlier today- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"I know you didn't."

"You do?"

The renewed dictator nodded .

"Is Ege still mad at me?" Platyborg asked.

Doofenshmirtz said, "She isn't. I talked to her. She didn't mean what she said, she was just worried, that's all. "

"Is Canny doing okay now?"

"Canny is fine. I know you didn't mean to hurt the baby."

"Is Canny mad at me?"

"Of course not. Why would Canny be mad at you?"

"Because I hurt Canny…" The cyborg admitted.

"No one is mad at you."

"Why did Canny turn red?"

Alt. Doof tried his best to answer. "When babies cry, they sometimes turn red from the strain of crying so much."

"Doof, why do babies cry?"

"Babies cry for a lot of different reasons. I couldn't list them all right off the bat."

"Am I a bad brother Doof?"

"Of course not. Is Vanessa a bad sister to you?"

Platyborg cried in horror "MOTHER OF GOD, I'M LIKE _HER_?!"

Kool Aid Man.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU'RE FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH BLOOD!" Platyborg screamed.

"OH YEAH!"

Superman.

Ege didn't open her eyes. She couldn't until she was on the ground again. This was crazy. Why was her boyfriend such a lab rat?!

"I don't get why you allow him to turn you into a freaky mutation! Is it even worth it?"

"It is if you could see your face right now." Alt Doof said and she tried to kick out of his arms "I wouldn't do that. We're pretty high. If you fall I really couldn't do anything about it." He said as he kept climbing with one hand while holding her with the other. He didn't get why she had her eyes closed. Heights weren't that bad.

"You wouldn't jump after me?"

"Hell no! So we could both die? No thanks! I have shit to do later…"

This angered her and she fought against his grasp. "Put me down! I'm done with this stupid exercise! Screw Rodney and his _climbing the building_ routine!"

Alt Doof allowed her to get free and sit on a ledge while he looked down. He knew that was usually something that shouldn't be done, but it didn't bother him. He liked seeing the distance between him and the others. It symbolized his life in a way. Isolation, differences, hatred… It all mixed together to make him what he is. But sometimes he wished he was who he wasn't. If that could make sense.

She opened her eyes and wasn't expecting what she saw or felt. Their task was to climb the company building, NOT the mountain behind it and definitely not to the very top! She clutched the grass underneath her and screamed in fright. She hated heights! "What are we doing up here?! He told us to climb the building! Not the world! How did you take me all the way up here? And without me knowing?!"

"You're the one who closed you're eyes. I just decided to take a little detour. That's all." Alt Doof said and walked away from the ledge. He took a lighter from his pocket and a rolled orange and white tube of paper…

"I thought I told you to quit that!"

"You did. But that didn't mean that I had to listen to you."

"I don't need you killing yourself before someone else had a chance to."

"Like you?" Alt Doof scoffed and walked back towards the edge, lighting up what he had and smoking it anyway.

"I told you I'd never hurt you-"

"That doesn't mean you have to keep your word."

"I sleep with you all the time." Ege looked at him skeptically. "You can't trust me?"

"I don't know. Can I?"

"I hate it when you do this, Heinz! And get away from that ledge before you fall off the edge of it!"

Alt Doof thought to himself "Why? Does this scare you?" He asked and stepped closer.

Ege felt an urgency build, a saddening fear as everything in her tightened. She knew that he only listened when someone made him. "Get the hell away from the-! Stop, damnit!"

Alt Doof smirked and pretended to wobble over the edge. He laughed at her scared gasp and when she covered her eyes he stopped playing, realizing how scared she actually was to lose him if he really did fall. He frowned at her soft crying. Was he really such a jerk? "Ege…Ege, I'm so-" He lost his footing and slipped, he screamed as he felt himself going backwards. He closed his eye and after a second everything stopped and he was no longer falling. He was pulled forward where he fell into the grass, breathing heavy and shaking. He looked up at her, now she was standing over him. "Ege-"

"You're MY idiot. Don't you ever forget that."

"I- I'm-" It took a while for his heart to stop beating like a teenage boy. "I'm so-"

"Yeah, yeah, now take me down!"

And as he climbed down the mountain cliff with her clinging on to him, her eyes closed, he embedded this moment in his heart forever. Someone finally didn't want him to die, someone actually cared for him like a human, like someone capable of loving back in twice as much an amount…

Too bad he was none of those things, and he'd never be able to return anything to her. He could only hope that his heart would grow.

But as he stepped down to another ledge, down the way, he didn't know, that his feelings grew a little more that day…

…

Ponies.

"FRIENDSHIP ISNT MAGIC! …MAGICAL LEPRECHAUNS ARE!"

"Platyborg, you get off of the television, right now!"

"TRICKS ARE FOR KIDS!"

…

Internet.

Platyborg stared at the screen, not blinking as he occasionally clicked on the mouse.

"I think he's dead dad." Vanessa told him.

Alt Doof wasn't convinced of that, not yet anyway. He snapped his fingers in front of the cyborg's face. Then played a tuba and sang what usually gets stupid children's attention, Disney Channel music from new shows that don't make any sense. Finally the dictator gave up. "Maybe he IS dead."

Suddenly Platyborg was at full attention, turning to his family in a way that scared them deeply. "Did someone say Shake It Up?"

…

Hot Sauce.

"AAH! MY EYES!"

Vanessa blinked at the screaming cyborg, and then picked up the red bottle on the table. "Platyborg, this is ketchup."

"IT TASTES LIKE DEATH!"

…

Bell.

Platyborg smiled as he watched the newlywed couple dance in the middle of the floor, church bells ringing and music playing elegantly as the bride and groom danced. And, the cyborg had to admit that Doof looked real good in a suit.

Vanessa sighed happily, in her bridesmaids dress, red, matching the tie on the cyborg's custom made suit. "They look so perfect together…but don't you think her stomach is showing just a little bit?"

"The baby?" The cyborg asked, as the dim lights got dimmer around them. "Why does that matter? And how come we can't tell anyone?"

"Because tradition states that you're supposed to wait until you're married."

"Wait until you're married for what?"

Vanessa blushed. "Well…um..."

"And how come a package came in the mail today for _edible underwear_, what does edible mean, Vanessa?"

Vanessa sighed and picked up a cup from a caterer. "It means that there are going to be more of us, very, very soon, and that I need to move before we're overrun by another little thing running around and breaking my things like you do." And she took a long sip before it forcefully went flying from her lips at the statement below.

"I found a toy in your bathroom."

…

Sugar.

To Platyborg, sugar was like snow, and having snow was pretty sweet so it was like sugar. Sugar wasn't salty like salt, but it was white too. He sometimes got it confused, so maybe that was why the potatoes were too sweet and the wedding cake was too salty, or maybe it was the other way around, were the potatoes too salty and the cake too sweet? People were throwing up and falling down. But then again, rat poison was white too, and he didn't know what that tasted like…

…He really needed to stop buying things from that talking zebra.

Crudcrudcrudcrudcruuuuuuuuuud!

"CRAP!"

"Platyborg, watch your mouth. You're at a table." Ege told him and he nodded, biting his lip and watching his family continue eating. He gritted his teeth inside of his mouth, clasping it shut with his hand so another outburst wouldn't occur. So he muttered quietly to himself in the silence.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap…"

Vanessa got her dad's attention and pointed at the cyborg from across the table. The machine's face was red, and there was visibly something wrong with it.

Alt Doof watched him curiously. "Are you alright Platyborg?"

Platyborg couldn't take it anymore, and blurted. "May I be excused?!"

"Of course."

"Crap! Thank you!" The cyborg cried and ran away from the dining table.

"What's the matter with him?" Alt Doof asked,

Vanessa laughed. "He has to-"

"-CRAP! I MISSED!"

…

Vandal.

"Hold it right there!" Mr. Officer Policeman Guy ordered, a toothpick between his teeth below his mustache as he stared at the contraption through his glasses.

Platyborg blinked, looking up from his paper in front of him on the sidewalk. "Hi."

"I said hold it right there, you little vandal!"

"Vandal?" The cyborg tilted his head.

"You think you can graffiti _my_ town, do ya? Well not today you're not! Not while I'm on the job!"

"Graffiti?" Platyborg questioned and held up his poorly drawn picture of a horse. His crayons lay on the ground in front of his crisscross legs.

"And a litterbug too?" Mr. Officer Policeman Guy said, gesturing to the scattered art supplies. "A graffiti artist AND a litterer? That's two strikes right there! One more and you're out, sunny boy!"

"But I didn't hurt the sun!" Platyborg pleaded, and pointed. "It's fine! It's up there!"

"And now you're accusing Mother Nature for your crimes?! You're coming with me now, little man!"

"We're called _little people_, and Doof told me I couldn't leave from in front of the building."

"What building?"

"This one." Platyborg pointed behind him at the overly large purple and pink ominous looking building towering in the forever pink sky and purple clouds and the ring of Normbots flying around it blankly. And then the jingle randomly played along with lightning.

'_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeeeeeed!' _Then the singers added _'Kind of creeeepy…'_

Mr. Officer Policeman Guy blinked, pushing up his hat in order to be able to see more above him. "Well that is quite a building there, a little bit creepy, if I may add."

Platyborg shrugged. "Eh, you get used to it…"

Moon.

"AGH! FULL MOON!"

"Well no one told you to come in without knocking, Platyborg!" Doofenshmirtz fussed as he roughly tied the robe shut around himself.

"What? No. I was talking about that." Platyborg corrected, pointing out the window to the big round white orb in the sky that lit like the accompanying stars. "I've seen you naked a BUNCH of times. It doesn't bother me anymore."

The dictator rolled his eye, and walked over to look out the window beside the cyborg. "Well, It is pretty, isn't it?"

"Doof, how come the sky isn't blue anymore? How come its pink and red all the time?"

"Well…I might be at fault for that." Alt Doof admitted. "I thought global warming was for idiots and I…didn't pay attention to the CO2 outtake that the factories were letting off and…well…pink happened."

"Why do things change, Doof?"

"No one really knows WHY things change, it just…happens…"

Platyborg nodded and looked out at the sky again. "Does everything change?"

"Eventually, I guess-"

"Did you change?"

Alt Doof watched the cyborg look ahead, and the dictator grasped his own hand, pulling up the glove to look at the scarring. "Yes…at one point…I did."

"Do you like what you are now?"

"I…I'm not quite sure." Alt Doof admitted.

And silence arose between them once more

"Will I change, Doof?"

The dictator stayed silent.

"Doof?"

And nothing else was said between them as they looked out and into the future.


End file.
